


Desmond's Family

by TheDeathOfMabe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Altaïr is a big brother, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe/AU, Big Brothers, Desmond Miles Needs a Hug, Domestic Violence, Don't be Lazy/Use Translation(?), Español | Spanish, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Protective Big Brother Altaïr, long fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathOfMabe/pseuds/TheDeathOfMabe
Summary: Altaïr, Ezio, Connor y Desmond son cuatro hermanos consanguíneos de diferentes padres que intentan unirse más como familia a pesar de las adversidades. La vida es difícil en muchos aspectos, sobretodo cuando hay personas que dependen de ti, Altaïr lo sabía. Sin embargo, esas mismas personas le daban la fortaleza para seguir adelante y hacerlo todo por ellos. Pensó que lo necesitaban, pero estaba muy equivocado, él los necesitaba a ellos y daría lo que fuera por mantenerlos consigo.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Cristina Vespucci
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. The Son of None

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: El siguiente fanfiction contiene lenguaje obsceno.  
> ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno donde los Ancestros de Desmond (Y Desmond) son hermanos consanguíneos, no existen los asesinos ni la orden de los templarios, sin embargo, no existen personajes originales, a excepción de la madre de los cuatro asesinos, el resto de los personajes que están aquí son sacados de la saga de videojuegos.  
> La historia, en cambio, si me pertenece.

An Assassin’s Creed Fanfiction.

**Game** : Assassin’s Creed ® UBISOFT

**Pairings** : Altaïr Ibn- La’Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze/Christina Vespucci.

_Summary:_ Altaïr, Ezio, Connor y Desmond son cuatro hermanos consanguíneos de diferentes padres que intentan unirse más como familia a pesar de las adversidades. La vida es difícil en muchos aspectos, sobretodo cuando hay personas que dependen de ti, Altaïr lo sabía. Sin embargo, esas mismas personas le daban la fortaleza para seguir adelante y hacerlo todo por ellos. Pensó que lo necesitaban, pero estaba muy equivocado, él los necesitaba a ellos y daría lo que fuera por mantenerlos consigo.

Fecha de Escrito: 16/09/19

Les presento ante ustedes una idea bastante alocada que surgió gracias a hermosos fanarts.

En esta historia, Altaïr será el hermano mayor de 3 jóvenes; Ezio, Connor y Desmond, cuya diferencia de edad explicaré más adelante. Sé que la idea es muy retorcida, pero traten de imaginar que todos comparten la misma madre, más no el mismo padre. Eso los convertiría en “medios hermanos” o “hermanastros”.

El comienzo de la historia puede parecerles muy descabellada (sí, estoy de acuerdo). Estoy buscando colocar a los personajes en una compleja línea consanguínea.

Es un universo alterno orientado en la actualidad en donde los templarios y los asesinos no existen y los protagonistas tratan de llevar una vida normal a pesar de los obstáculos que les presenta la vida.

Sin más spoiler, gracias por leer.

**Capítulo I**

**The Son of None**

Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad, es un joven bastante peculiar, inteligente, sereno y trabajador. Su infancia fue muy complicada debido a sus constantes idas por el Mundo a causa de las decisiones repentinas de su madre, la mujer que más amaba.

El joven nació en Siria, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Masyaf, por lo tanto, su abuelo paterno Al-Mualim lo había inculcado a una religión basada en el Corán, conocida como el Islam. A decir verdad, al joven sirio nunca le interesaron esos temas de la religión y los problemas sociopolíticos que envolvían cuando las personas no se ponían de acuerdo pese a su diferencia cultural y él había sido fruto de dicha diversidad en lo referente a que su madre no era ni siquiera árabe, ella era una joven norteamericana llamada María, que, en su viaje a Europa, había quedado perdidamente enamorada de un hombre Sirio, cuyo nombre no recordaba mucho su propio hijo. Honestamente, Altaïr no compartió mucho con su padre, y esto era porque su madre y él habían tenido problemas entre los choques culturales cuando ella había accedido a irse a Siria a vivir con él y formar una familia.

A pesar de eso, a Altaïr le gustaba la ciudad donde había nacido, había hecho dos indispensables amigos. Con ellos siempre había diversión y un momento en el que el Altaïr no tuviera que estar escuchando las discusiones de sus padres o de su abuelo refiriéndose a la concepción pagana de su nieto, ya que obviamente no estaban ni siquiera casados bajo los regímenes de la religión.

Por esta misma razón, muchas de las veces, su mismo padre amenazaba a su madre con quitarle a su hijo, y que ella se fuera, ya que no era árabe en primer lugar, varias veces Altaïr tuvo que presenciar el maltrato no solo familiar, sino también de la sociedad hacía una mujer que no hacía más que querer a su hijo y con el deseo de no “separar” al susodicho de su padre biológico.

Duró 5 años hasta que su padre, buscó otra mujer, una que de verdad fuera hija de Alá y nada de herejes como lo era su madre, dejándola sola al “cuidado” o más bien bajo las reglas del abuelo paterno de Altaïr. Aun así, su madre buscaba confrontaciones para que al menos, el padre del niño fuera capaz de estar con él como debía estarlo un padre, sin embargo, Altaïr siempre supo que él nunca fue amado por su progenitor, y vivió con un recuerdo vacío de un hombre ausente que lastimó mucho a su madre.

María, la madre de Altaïr, vivía en constante miedo y preocupación por su vida y la de su pequeño, había soportado demasiado viviendo en un país que jamás la consideró parte de el y que siempre amenazaba con quitarle a su hijo de las manos por el bien del Islam, según las políticas del país.

María logró escapar con su hijo hacía Europa, después de un **_terrible suceso_** que vivió a su lado, su viaje se centró de regreso a donde había llegado en un principio, con la idea de visitar a unos amigos que la esperaban en Italia. Al joven sirio le dolió la idea de abandonar el lugar donde había nacido, ya que se había acostumbrado en cierta forma, a las maneras de pensar de la sociedad y sobre todo, como cualquier niño, había dejado a sus amigos, los cuales consideraba más como hermanos, cuyos nombres eran Malik Al-Sayf y su hermano menor, Kadar Al-Sayf. Su madre sabía que su hijo la odiaría por la decisión de abandonar, después de mucho tiempo, un lugar al que el consideró un hogar, pero también sabía que en un futuro, comprendería el sacrificio que hacía por su bien. Altaïr, sinceramente, no podía odiar a su madre, a esa bella mujer que siempre le sonreía, y que a cualquiera flecharía con sus hermosos ojos. La mujer era de cabello castaño, con una cicatriz casi rozando la comisura de sus labios, de ojos cafés chocolate y piel ligeramente tostada. Ella era profesora en Historia y después de la muerte de sus padres se había propuesto a viajar por el Mundo para conocer otras culturas y formas de ver la vida, su único problema, es que era muy enamoradiza.

Y precisamente por ese problema, su llegada a Italia había sido grata por sus amistades, logrando que en poco tiempo María, la madre de Altaïr se acoplará con su hijo en una pequeña casa dentro de Florencia con la ayuda de sus conocidos.

María se había hecho notar entre la sociedad por su gran conocimiento, llevaba un año desde que había partido de Siria y sus anécdotas volvían loco a cualquiera provocando que los ojos de un famoso banquero se pusieran en su camino. _Giovanni Auditore_ , era el nombre del señor. A decir verdad, el hombre era amigo íntimo de las amistades de María, por lo que no fue difícil establecer conexiones con él, los cuales pasaron a niveles más elevados.

Altaïr lo conoció muy poco, sin embargo, no dudó en admitir que era un hombre carismático que se preocupaba por su familia y siempre buscaba la manera de darles todo, inclusive, con Altaïr, también quiso hacerlo sentir parte de ella, aun cuando el joven sirio era escasamente abierto.

Cuando Altaïr estaba a punto de cumplir los 6 años, recibió la noticia de que su madre estaba embarazada del banquero. A decir verdad, cualquiera la hubiera juzgado, sin embargo, la situación económica no era fácil de sobrellevar con un niño muy pequeño que necesitaba todo para crecer, y claro, siendo ella extranjera, siempre era más complicado. Por lo que, quizás, había sido una forma rápida y “segura” de establecerse económicamente, sin embargo, no podía pensar así de su madre, era más creíble decir que ella fácilmente caía a los pies de los hombres que la hacían sentir especial y el señor Auditore no era la excepción.

Altaïr tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, las cosas sucedían muy rápido para él, y la llegada de alguien más pequeño que él lo abrumaba de sobremanera.

Su madre buscó la manera de aliviar sus penas, ella confiaba en que su primogénito sería _el mejor hermano del Mundo_. El joven sirio creyó en las palabras de su progenitora y esperó con ansias la llegada de su hermano menor cuyo nombre le parecía muy gracioso. **_“Ezio Auditore Da Firenze”_**

Era un nombre tan largo como el de él, y tan diferente a la vez.

El momento sucedió cuando Altaïr estaba estudiando un poco de inglés e italiano en su habitación, la cual pronto compartiría junto a Ezio. Sus pies se movían sin parar colgando del taburete de madera. Hace una semana que no había podido estar con su madre del todo, limitándose al tiempo reglamentario de las visitas en el hospital. No pensaba que las cosas hubieran salido mal, sino que estaba ansioso con respecto al nacimiento de Ezio, tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo y tantas ganas de salir huyendo. Sin embargo, su memoria le daba confianza cuando pensaba en Malik, su fiel amigo. A pesar de que era un poco más serio que el propio Altaïr, su hermano menor, Kadar, admiraba mucho a ambos mayores, pero más a Altaïr. Siempre lo seguía y estaba de acuerdo con sus planes acompañado de una brillante sonrisa. Él mismo podía ver como a veces, Kadar le contaba secretos a Malik que sus padres no sabían, se tenían una confianza mucho mayor de la que podían sentir con los adultos y Malik siempre buscaba la manera de resolver sus dudas y de hacerlo feliz, aun si tuviera que dejarse ganar en los juegos de pelotas.

El sirio se rio levemente recordando sus tardes de futbol con ellos dos, los extrañaba tanto…los extrañaba más que la arena caliente dentro de sus dedos.

Escuchó la puerta y salió corriendo en dirección a ella.

Su madre sonrió al verlo. -¡Hijo!.-

-¡Mamá!.- Altaïr extendió sus brazos hasta abrazarle una pierna -¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!.-

-Yo también, mi pequeño…- La mujer se agachó a su altura cuando el pequeño se separó. -Quiero presentarte a alguien…-

Altaïr se congeló por unos segundos, en cuanto su madre desenvolvió con delicadeza la sábana rojiza que cubría al recién nacido.

Cuando Altaïr tuvo a sus brazos a Ezio, sintió alegría y temor. Era tan pequeño entre sus brazos, parecía un juguete de porcelana sumamente delicado. Con la misma cicatriz en sus labios, al igual que él. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos color chocolate de su madre.

-Woah…- Sus ojos lo escaneaban, eran tan parecidos en muchos aspectos.

El lactante se rio de tan solo verlo y llevó su mano tocando los labios de Altaïr.

-No, Ezio…- Altaïr se apenó instantáneamente. -No hagas eso…-

La mujer los miró. -Son tan parecidos, igual de hermosos.-

-Mamá…- Altaïr la miró con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

María se rio y se enderezó. -Quiero tomarles una fotografía, espérame aquí.-

Altaïr observó como su madre se retiró de la sala, luego miró al bebé y su sonrisa se ensanchó. -Hola Ezio…- Se mordió los labios. -¿Pronuncié bien tu nombre?.- Luego se rio.

El bebé volvió a sonreírle y le toco su rostro con ambas manos. Dijo algo que Altaïr en realidad no iba a entender, pues a pesar de que estaba estudiando inglés e italiano, no comprendía el extraño idioma de los bebés.

-Hmn…- Altaïr lo meció con cuidado, provocando risas en el lactante. -Yo también te quiero…- Una sonrisa cálida se postró en su cara

Altaïr estaba contento de saber que tendría una familia más unida y alegre que la que pudo tener en Siria con su ausente padre y las lecciones ortodoxas de su abuelo paterno.

Sin embargo, el joven sirio había celebrado muy pronto. A los 3 años de que Ezio había nacido en el seno de una familia Florentina, el señor Giovanni fue secuestrado junto a su hermano _“Mario Auditore”_ por una mafia muy poderosa de nombre **_“Los Pazzi”._**

Su madre huyó con los dos pequeños antes de darle explicaciones a los demás familiares de Giovanni, se notaba a simple vista que ella tenía miedo de ser perseguida y que sus hijos pagaran las consecuencias, debido a su experiencia pasada en Siria. Estaba clara de que su amante, el señor Auditore, no era apostador, todo lo contrario. El no haber sido corrupto le costó la tranquilidad a su familia y a su persona, provocando que el joven sirio partiera de la alegre a Italia a otro país más.

El país donde su madre había nacido, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.


	2. Farewell

**Capítulo II**

**Farewell**

  
A decir verdad, a Altaïr nunca le gustó el lugar donde había llegado, era muy caótica, la gente gritaba todo el tiempo, demasiadas luces, muchos olores y una contaminación que lo agobiaba. Ahora su madre tenía que trabajar para mantener a los dos pequeñines que tenía, y eso convertía a Altaïr a sus 9 años en el responsable de su hermano menor pues la ausencia de una niñera lo obligó a tomar decisiones apresuradas como cambiar el pañal, o empezar a vestirlo.

El joven sirio entró a una nueva escuela, en la cual tenía que sobresalir para obtener una beca temprana y que así, su madre no se preocupara tanto por los gastos. Estaban en números rojos y la situación era preocupante, por lo que su madre no tuvo más opción que trabajar como secretaria en una empresa gracias a un “amigo cercano” que tenía. Altaïr podría decir que se trataba de un amigo que conoció en la Universidad, un hombre estudiado al igual que ella que accedió en incluirla en la nómina laboral y ascenderla en su cargo cuando supo de su llegada abrupta y situación financiera. Conforme pasó el tiempo, María luchaba por estabilizarse económicamente y gracias a sus encantos y su agradable carisma, siguió adelante.

Sin embargo, en una cena familiar, su madre le avisó de la llegaba de un nuevo hermano.

A decir verdad, eso tomó por sorpresa de Altaïr, puesto que nunca había conocido al padre de su nuevo hermano, ella decía que se trataba de su jefe temporal, un señor cuyo nombre era “ _Haytham Kenway_ ”. Ese dichoso amigo del cual su madre hablaba algunas ocasiones cuando eran jóvenes y estudiaban juntos en la Universidad.

Aparentemente, todo era color de rosas, el embarazo de su madre fue controlado y sin complicaciones, con los mismos síntomas que Altaïr había visto cuando esperaba a su hermano Ezio. Pero para el joven sirio, significaba más trabajo, de por sí su hermano Ezio era bastante problemático y muy ruidoso. Esperaba que al menos, con el tiempo fuera madurando para que lo ayudara con los quehaceres del hogar.

En todo el tiempo que su madre estaba embarazada, solo conoció al abuelo paterno de su nuevo hermano, era un señor amigable, bastante energético, que estaba en los últimos procesos para jubilarse después de haber trabajado más de 30 años al servicio de la patria como Marino. Su experiencia en el mar parecía la de un Pirata, con las mismas anécdotas fantásticas.

Pocas veces hablaban de Haytham, lo que llegaban a decir es que era muy distante y a pesar de que estaba emocionado por ser padre primerizo, brillaba en su ausencia, dejando a su madre muy desconsolada, lo que significaba que Altaïr no tenía un buen presentimiento de esa relación y parecía que el destino jugaba en su contra, cuando la llegada de su hermano menor, “ ** _Connor Kenway”_** , fue motivo del abandono repentino del padre.

Su madre había quedado destrozada y significó su despedida permanente en la empresa al haber entrado en tan poco tiempo y haberse visto envuelta en un amorío con su propio jefe, del que supuestamente, se había ido por razones laborales. Aun así, el abuelo paterno del pequeño Connor hizo todo lo posible para apoyarla, lo cual alivió un poco la carga y ayudó a María y a sus hijos en su ahogo económico que estuvo a punto de costarle la escuela a Altaïr y la próxima colegiatura a Ezio.

.

.

Altaïr se preguntaba qué haría ahora con dos niños a su cuidado, a pesar de las ayudas bien recibidas de los adultos, nadie podía negar que el sirio se encargaba de la mayor parte, estaba muy estresado por los nuevos llantos y los cuidados que ahora debía priorizar en Connor a pesar de que Ezio apenas estaba aprendiendo a hablar. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la camilla donde su madre reposaba, observó el pequeño cuerpo que reposaba entre sus brazos envuelto en una manta azul.

-¿No es hermoso?.- Ella sonrió.

Altaïr la miró, un brillo relucía en sus ojos color miel a pesar de las abultadas ojeras y la expresión de cansancio agudo.

-Sí…- Altaïr sonrió ligeramente y se colocó de puntillas para mirar el rostro de su hermano menor.

Connor abrió sus ojos con pesadez, apenas acostumbrándose a toda la luz que invadía la habitación.

Lo primero que encontraron sus ojos cafés, fueron los hermosos ojos color avellana de Altaïr. El lactante estiró levemente su mano para tocarle el rostro.

-Hey…- Altaïr le tomó su manita. -Hola Connor, me llamo Altaïr.-

El lactante no respondió a las palabras y miró la palma de su hermano, como si comparara los tamaños entre ambos.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando el bebé sonrió y dio un choque de palmas, ensanchando lo más que podía su propia mano en la de su hermano.

-Él sabe quién eres.-

El sirio la miró con confusión e inocencia. -¿De qué hablas?.-

-Él sabe que tu eres su hermano mayor…-

-¿Cómo saben eso?.- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Lo sienten…en su corazón.-

Altaïr se quedó en silencio observando el rostro soñoliento de Connor. -¿Seré uno bueno?- Preguntó en voz alta sin haberlo deseado.

El bebé sólo sonrió, provocando que Altaïr se conmoviera por dentro y le sonriera de vuelta.

.

.

Las cosas pasaron relativamente rápido y muy agotadoras. Altaïr ya tenía 12 años, estaba en su camino por la secundaria, ayudando a Ezio de 6 años en sus tareas de la primaria y enseñando a Connor a hablar con tan sólo 3 años.

Connor era más parecido a Altaïr, lo cual agradecía enormemente, era un niño callado, que siempre se negaba a bañarse todos los días y lloraba cuando un animal se moría en la televisión cuando veía las caricaturas. El cabello la crecía muy rápido y Ezio le hacía algunas trenzas porque compartía su gusto por el cabello largo. Él no tenía una cicatriz en sus labios, era de piel más oscura y de cabello castaño. Tenía unas hermosas pecas en su rostro y ojos color café.

El joven Sirio admitía que ocuparse de sus hermanos no era tarea fácil, a pesar de la ayuda del abuelo carismático de Connor, su madre no se había recuperado del abandono de Haytham, le había afectado de sobremanera y el exceso de trabajo la consumía por completo hasta el punto de caer en cama.

Pasó mucho tiempo enferma, lo que preocupaba a sus hijos. Habían intentado de todo por hacerla sentir mejor, desde desayunos en la cama hasta cuentos de terror que el mismo Ezio protagonizaba. Inclusive Altaïr consideraba que su madre necesitaba ayuda de otro tipo, y sin preverlo, su madre fue internada en el hospital. Por lo que, en ese tiempo, estuvieron bajo la tutela del abuelo “ ** _Edward_** ”.

En una visita que le habían hecho a su madre, se encontraron con la noticia de que estaba mejor, y de que las cosas mejorarían para la familia.

Altaïr sospechó, que clase de enfermedad podía haberla decaído tan rápido y que clase de cura pudo devolverle toda la energía.

El joven sirio _lo supo_ , lo mismo que sucedió con Ezio y Connor, los mismos antojos, las mismas compras de ropa, todo indicaba que su madre estaba embarazada por cuarta vez.

Altaïr explotó en una cólera, ese día la discusión se hizo sonar por todo el departamento.

.

.

-¿Es en serio?.- Dijo molesto. El sirio estaba sucio de comida y pintura seca, en lo que hacía la cena para sus hermanos y ayudaba a Ezio en una tarea escolar, el descubrimiento cínico de su madre no lo pudo soportar. Ya era demasiado, había tantas deudas que pagar, demasiados compromisos echados encima y su madre seguía siendo tan imprudente como siempre.

-Altaïr…- María puso una mano en su pecho.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!.- Agitó sus brazos a los lados. -¡¿No ves todo lo que tenemos que pagar y todo el trabajo que hay que hacer y tu sigues con eso?!.-

-Altaïr…- Su madre no sabía que decirle.

Ezio miró a los dos con una cara asustada y confusa, nunca había presenciado que Altaïr discutiera de esa manera con la madre de los tres. Sujetó a Connor de su pequeña mano.

Su madre los miró y Ezio comprendió, así que jaló a Connor y se fueron a la habitación que compartían los tres.

La mujer volvió a mirar al sirio. – Altaïr escucha…sé que es difícil…-

-Tu no sabes nada.- Las respuestas del sirio eran muy agresivas. -Nunca estás, te la pasas dormida o enferma, a veces te vas a trabajar, a veces no…¡Yo tengo que hacerlo todo en esta casa!.-

La mujer se quedó en silencio, observando la cara roja de su hijo que estaba completamente cansado de esta irremediable situación.

El sirio se tensó, luego bajo los brazos e hizo un gesto de desaprobación y rechazo hacía su madre. -Ya no quiero más hermanos…-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.- María se impactó ante sus palabras.

-¡Ya no quiero!.- Le gritó. -¡¿No crees que han sido suficientes?! No sé de donde rayos vamos a sacar el dinero, o la paciencia para seguir con esto, pero yo ya estoy harto.-

\- Altaïr, compórtate.-

-Tu sé consciente…- Le miró con reto. -Ya estoy harto de estar oliendo siempre a pañal sucio, de tener que escuchar llantos todas las noches…y ahora tu me vienes con esto.-

-¡No voy a seguir tolerando que me sigas hablando así!.-

-¡¿Por qué no te largas de una vez con el papá de tu hijo?!.-

Su madre abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante la elección de palabras del sirio.

-¿O por qué no mejor te mueres de una vez?.- Escupió sin pensar, sus venas se hicieron notar a través de su piel. Cerró los ojos conteniendo la ira y luego caminó para salir de la cocina e irse.

Su madre se quedó en silencio, y lentamente dejo caer su cuerpo en el asiento hasta que ocultó su rostro en sus largos cabellos y se permitió llorar.

Ezio trató de animar a su hermano mayor, pero el joven sirio no quería ver a nadie, quería encerrarse en su mundo. Siempre escondía sus propios problemas por la cruda realidad de que había otros más grandes que los suyos, ansiaba poder decirle a su madre que odiaba vivir aquí, en los 3 años que llevaban en Estados Unidos, no había hecho ni un solo amigo. La escuela era una mierda, los compañeros y la comida también. Hubiera preferido mil veces regresar a Siria, a lo poco que lograba recordar de ella.

Lloraba algunas noches en silencio, agotado de estar haciendo quehaceres y sobrevivir con los cinco dólares semanales que su madre le dejaba para la escuela.

Los desastres de Ezio lo volvían loco y los llantos de Connor le provocaban sufrimiento agudo. Sencillamente, había días en que no podía más y esa noche había sido el borde del colapso.

Definitivamente no quería otro hermano, ya estaba harto de eso.

.

.

.

Ese día, 13 de Marzo para ser exactos, fue un día que Altaïr nunca olvidaría. Había salido de la escuela rumbo al hospital donde su madre se encontraba, a unas pocas horas daría luz a su último hijo. El sirio estaba cansado, no había dormido bien por varias noches, desvelándose por cuidar a sus hermanos, hacer la tarea o los quehaceres del hogar, pero tampoco podía negar que estaba preocupado por su madre, los últimos meses se había complicado de sobremanera el embarazo y Altaïr pensó lo peor. Estaba nervioso de que algo le sucediera, era lo menos que quería. Por esa misma razón había accedido en ir al hospital en compañía de Adewale, y sus hermanos. Edward ya estaba con María desde hace unas horas, esperando las instrucciones del doctor que la atendería.

Había hecho varias rabietas en el trayecto, el cansancio y el hambre lo habían puesto al límite y desde la discusión de aquel día, no habían arreglado las cosas. El ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso para los dos y pareciera que sus hermanos lo habían notado.

Una vez que llegaron, se quedaron en la sala de espera. Edward habló con Adewale de las preparaciones, al parecer todo marchaba muy bien. María estaba contenta por dar a luz a su hijo, un varón más. Pero lo que más la había puesto feliz, era saber que sus hijos estarían esperándola.

El reloj marcaba las 12 con 21 minutos de la noche.

Su frágil cuerpo reposaba en las sillas metálicas de la sala de espera del Hospital, a diferencia de otras veces que había ido, jamás había hecho tanto silencio como esa noche. Las agujas del reloj sonaban con fuerza debido al eco. Altaïr estaba agotado por toda la situación. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tensión que no había arreglado con su madre, ansiaba verla después del parto, quería estar para ella como siempre lo ha estado. Aun con todas las peleas que tuvieron y los insultados lanzados al aire, a ella le haría muy feliz verlo después de dar a luz.

Sus hermanos habían ido por unos bocadillos con Adewale minutos antes, por lo tanto, Altaïr estaba cabizbaja, tratando de escapar de aquella cruda realidad. Balanceaba sus pies con delicadeza, y su sudadera blanca se manchaba con rapidez debido a las lágrimas amargas que caían por sus mejillas. La luz de la recepción parecía iluminarlo por completo a él, enfatizando lo solo que estaba en ese momento y lo vacío que se sentía.

La noticia fue devastadora.

Su hermano había nacido y su madre había muerto dando a luz.

¿Cómo era posible?

Se lamentaba de todas las cosas horribles que había dicho esa noche, inclusive del pequeño berrinche que había hecho en el auto de camino al hospital.

**_Lo lamentaba todo._ **

Ese día le había gritado mil cosas, inclusive deseado la muerte. ¿Acaso era una mala jugada de la vida lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso todo era su culpa? ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho semejantes palabras a la mujer que lo dio todo por ellos?

El doctor, o más bien, el padre de su nuevo hermano había hablado con unas enfermeras para comenzar con los procedimientos.

Al poco tiempo sus hermanos habían llegado y la noticia fue directa para todos. Altaïr se intentó mantener fuerte por los tres y al parecer, Edward no estaba muy feliz con los actos imprudentes del amante de María cuyo apellido era Miles.

Edward y el doctor Miles habían estado discutiendo toda la madrugada, hablando de la situación tan dolorosa que se había presentado. El marino estaba soltando gritos y maldiciones al padre primerizo. Sin duda, no podía creer lo insensible que era frente a la muerte de la mujer que lo había convertido en padre, y también frente a los hermanos de su hijo. ¿Era creíble tanto cinismo?. El joven sirio escuchaba, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para ver a sus hermanos menores, sentía que su alma se partía en miles de pedazos que jamás podría volver a armar. Realmente se disculpó con su madre mentalmente, inclusive pensó en rezar como su abuelo paterno le había enseñado, pero era inútil. Ningún Dios le regresaría a su madre, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Sus palabras dulces resonaron en sus oídos, como un ligero viento que le movió los cabellos. Recordó como lo reconfortó la primera vez y le dijo que él sería un excelente hermano mayor.

Todo era tan difícil para un niño de tan solo 12 años que pronto cumpliría los trece. ¿Realmente podría con ese peso?. ¿Su madre seguiría confiando en esas palabras?. Estaba tan inseguro de todo, hasta que sus puños se apretaron, llorar no serviría de nada, y ahora que más que nunca, sus hermanos lo necesitaban.

El entierro había sido 5 horas después de todo el papeleo en el hospital. Edward llevó a los niños junto a Adewale y su primogénita Jennifer. No había mas nadie que ellos frente al ataúd.

Ese día parecía que nunca iba a terminar, con el cielo nublado, amenazando con prontas gotas que despertarían una masiva tormenta.

La voz del padre bendiciendo su eterno descanso y finalmente el momento en que el ataúd fue cubierto por la tierra. Altaïr mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, sintiendo la mano de Ezio fuertemente sobre la suya, el florentino no paraba de llorar, lamentándose, aunque no supiera porqué.

Connor se quedó en los brazos de su abuelo, Edward hubiera preferido no llevar a los niños, pero eso sería algo que jamás le perdonarían cuando fueran más grandes.

Decidieron quedarse más de 3 horas frente a la lápida. Altaïr dijo algunas palabras, inclusive algunas frases en su lengua materna. Una vez que las gotas comenzaron a caer, el marino decidió que era momento de retirarse. Ninguno de los niños dijo nada, Ezio tenía la garganta seca y estaba cansado de haber llorado todo el día. Connor se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de su abuelo, pero Altaïr sabía que sería una noche más sin poder dormir. Una noche donde la culpa lo visitaría con el rostro de su madre.

_Si hubiera sabido que…_

Cerró sus ojos nada más y las lágrimas cayeron por sí solas.

.

.

Después de tantas noches sin poder dormir. Altaïr fue el primero en verlo en cuanto les habían avisado.

Un niño de cabellos castaños, piel tostada, ojos color chocolate y cicatriz en el labio.

Era hermoso, tan angelical.

Parecía la viva imagen de Altaïr en persona, quizás con toques de Ezio y algunos rasgos de Connor, aunque definitivamente su parentesco se arraigaba más al sirio.

El joven sirio soltó una sonrisa cuando un par de lágrimas se avecinaron en sus ojos. Su hermano menor, cuyo nombre era **_“Desmond Miles”_** , era un niño tan adorable, que definitivamente no permitiría que el sufriera tanto como él había sufrido. Sin el amor de una madre, Altaïr tendría un difícil camino por seguir.

Dejó que su diminuta mano atrapara su dedo índice. -Hola…Desmond.-

El bebé lo miró, atento a las palabras que el mayor le dedicaba, apretó más el agarre en su dedo.

-Me llamo Altaïr…- Recordó las palabras de María cuando Connor había nacido. ¿Sería posible que ellos realmente supieran que era su hermano mayor?

El lactante sonrió cuando lo miró a sus ojos color avellana, lo que conmovió al sirio y con mucho cuidado lo acercó en un tierno abrazo protector.

-Voy…a protegerte sin importar qué, Desmond. Te lo prometo.-

El padre de Desmond, el doctor William Miles había asumido la responsabilidad a un principio y el resto de los hijos de María habían quedado bajo la tutela de Edward, y su amigo Adewale.


	3. An Uncertain Present

**Capítulo III**

**An Uncertain Present**

Los años habían pasado, volviéndose cada vez más complicados para cada uno, el tiempo voló y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Altaïr ya tenía 22 años.

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron de sorpresa, Ezio tenía 16 años, Connor 13 y su hermano Desmond tenía 10.

¿En qué momento todo pudo pasar tan rápido?

Miró sus apuntes, necesitaba seguir estudiando para seguir manteniendo la beca de la Universidad, eso ayudaría a alivianar los gastos en el departamento que había conseguido gracias al abuelo Edward.

El joven sirio empezó a trabajar a los quinceaños, a escondidas del viejo, por supuesto. Usaba el dinero para comprar algunas cosas y más que todo ahorrarlo, sabía que el ex militar de la naval no la tenía fácil pese a la pensión que le otorgaron por sus años al servicio de la patria, se tenía que ocupar de 4 muchachos, puesto que después de cierto tiempo, William Miles había llegado con Edward para decirle que no podía cuidar a Desmond y que su única alternativa era mandarlo con unos familiares lejanos pero el ex marinero se negó, necesitaba crecer con sus hermanos, por lo que, sólo le pedía la manutención de Desmond. A comienzo, todo surgía positivamente, pero Miles era parecido al hijo de Edward, un hombre irresponsable, y descuidado con su familia. Le importaban más sus negocios y sus trabajos que cuidar a su hijo, y eso enojaba fuertemente al marino.

Cuando Altaïr cumplió los 18 años, le comentó de sus ahorros y el marino, con ayuda prestada de Adewale, le consiguieron un departamento a Altaïr. Sin embargo, Altaïr le exigió al abuelo paterno de Connor, que sus hermanos vinieran con él.

El marino se negó, sobre todo por su adorado nieto Connor, sin embargo, sabía que no podían vivir más personas en su casa y los muchachos crecerían, además de que, Connor y Ezio estaban fuertemente arraigados a su hermano mayor como para soltarlo repentinamente. Los chicos ya habían pasado por muchas cosas, así que terminó por aceptar con la condición de visitas frecuentes y claro, ayuda económica por su parte, a fin de cuentas, Connor seguía siendo su responsabilidad, y la verdad, no quería dejar solo a esos muchachos sin madre, ni padre.

Así fue como Altaïr se hizo responsable, ahora si, como un adulto, de sus hermanos menores. Ya cumpliría cinco años desde que dejo la casa vieja de Edward para mudarse a un departamento de tres recamaras, dos baños, sala/comedor, la cocina y la zotehuela donde se lavaba.

Altaïr se había graduado con honores, a pesar de su difícil vida académica en diferentes escuelas, lo que permitió acceder a la Universidad y ahora, tenía que presentar un examen, cada examen era un agobio mental para el joven, puesto que la beca que tenía era de excelencia académica y sólo así él podría continuar sus estudios y ayudar a sus hermanos. Sin embargo, sabía que ahora con tres bocas que alimentar, decidió un horario de medio tiempo y el resto del día se la pasaba trabajando en una cafetería que había conseguido con ayuda de una muy querida, o más que una amiga, **_Maria Thorpe_**. Una joven inglesa que se había mudado a Estados Unidos desde pequeña por asuntos familiares, afortunadamente, le había ido muy bien, estudiaba en la misma clase que Altaïr y su madre tenía una cafetería en la cual, ella administraba.

Altaïr seguía siendo un chico callado para los demás, a excepción de sus hermanos, sin embargo, María le había acogido cariño y decidió ayudarlo en darle un trabajo en la cafetería para que pudiera sostenerse.

El joven suspiró, recordar a María, le hacía recordar a Ezio, el hermano más problemático, por lo momentos. Desde que había cumplido 14 años, Ezio se veía demasiado contento entre las niñas de la escuela, le gustaba ser el centro de atención y siempre iba bien peinado para impresionar a sus compañeras, todas las semanas tenía una nueva “novia” y eso preocupa de enormemente al sirio. Comprendía que el florentino estaba en una etapa de crecimiento hormonal bastante grande y lo que menos quería, era que su hermano se metiera en un gran problema por no cuidarse al andar de calenturiento. Tenía mucho parecido con la madre de los cuatro hermanos y eso, era motivo suficiente para que Altaïr prendiera las antenas.

Necesitaba darle _“la charla”_

Y necesitaba darse prisa, ya que se había enterado por lengua de Connor, que Ezio ya estaba dispuesto a presentarse ante los padres de su nueva conquista, una italiana llamada **_“Cristina Vespucci”_** , una jovencita que había conocido en su curso de italiano, ya que, ella tanto como él, se habían ido de Italia muy pequeños como para aprender su lengua materna.

Otra de las cosas que angustiaban al sirio, era contarle aquel problema de su repentino y abrupto escape de Italia a Ezio. El florentino tenía muchas ganas de conocer donde había nacido y estaba dispuesto a un pequeño viaje que el curso ofrecía para ir a Roma. El sirio comprendía ese sentimiento, desde que él había sido separado de Siria, no dejaba de pensar en la arena, el calor, y su gran amigo Malik, alguien que difícilmente olvidaría. Decir que Estados Unidos lo hacía sentir diferente, no sería mentir, existían pocas personas como María, que no tenían prejuicios sociales con respecto a su cultura, él tampoco era idiota, sabía de los problemas políticos que existían entre Estados Unidos y su país natal (también vecinos), sin embargo, ese no era motivo suficientemente para suponer que él era parte de esos extremistas de los cuales su abuelo apoyaba con devoción. Ezio la tenía un poco más fácil con respecto a su nacionalidad y sino fuera porque Edward había arreglado un par de cosas en los tribunales, quien sabe a dónde irían a parar todos.

Connor en cambio, era un chico callado, tímido y tranquilo, pero cuando se molestaba, los muebles siempre pagaban las rabietas. Era amante de la naturaleza y siempre les insistía a sus hermanos mayores en ir a acampar, por lo que generalmente, terminaban yendo al parque que estaba a la vuelta para calmar sus ansias. No obstante, según su última visita con la psicóloga escolar, le habían dicho que Connor se ponía un poco ansioso cuando estaba rodeado de muchas personas, y eso debía trabajarlo con él, no quería que su hermano fuera pisoteado por gente más grande que abusara de su buen corazón, y este mundo es lo suficientemente agresivo como para arrasar con un alma tan pura como la de él.

Desmond…Desmond era más complicado. Con tal sólo 10 años, lo había acompañado junto a Edward en su consulta con el psiquiatra Warren Vidic, quien lo había diagnosticado con un tipo de esquizofrenia leve, la cual debía tratarse con algunas terapias y medicamentos.

Altaïr era muy paciente con él, más paciente que con Ezio. A principio recordaba su odio por volver a hacerse cargo de un pequeño más, y la muerte de su madre lo hizo reaccionar. Al verlo nacer, no pudo sentir satisfacción más grande en su vida, y el deseo de protegerlo a toda costa se hizo muy fuerte en su corazón.

.

.

.

Pasó una mano por su rostro, estaba agotado, rara era la vez que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su familia. En estos momentos se preguntaba si Ezio ya les habría dado de comer y esperaba que fuera otra cosa que no fuera pasta o alguna pizza hecha por él.

Escuchó un reclamó que lo hizo reaccionar ante sus pensamientos, como cualquier persona que haya trabajado en un local de comida o bebidas, no había otra cosa mas insufrible que los clientes, algunos definitivamente provocaban lanzarles la comida o tirarles el café, ese era el caso de Altaïr.

El mismo presentía que el odio cultural de muchos norteamericanos se reflejaba con él, un joven sirio que se intentaba ganar la vida como muchos extranjeros (legales o ilegales), sin embargo, él estaba consciente de que no todos eran iguales pero algunas veces estaba harto de tener que soportar a cierta clientela que se ponía realmente molesta.

El joven suspiró y tomó el vaso de unicel para colocarlo en la máquina, agarró el recipiente de leche y después las cremas.

Esperaba a que la máquina moliera el café para entonces dejar el vaso debajo de la boquilla y que se vaciara su contenido.

María lo miró. -¿Estás bien Altaïr?-

-Sí…sí.- Respondió en seco.

-Es raro que te vea sin estar pensando en algo, de hecho creo que nunca te he visto con la mente despejada.-

-No te lo voy a negar.-

-¿Por qué no te vas temprano?.- María le sonrió con confianza.

Altaïr la miró. -¿Estás segura?-

-Claro que sí, cerraremos en dos horas, no es problema para mi. Además, tenemos examen el lunes y estaría bien que descansaras un poco para luego estudiar.-

Altaïr recordó la fecha mentalmente. -Es cierto…- El joven suspiró agotado. -Gracias María.-

La británica le sonrió. -Descansa Altaïr.-

El sirio se sonrojó levemente y volteó su rostro para que no se notaran sus mejillas rosáceas. -Descansa…- Caminó hacía dentro para quitarse el delantal del local y tomar su mochila donde estaba su ropa, necesitaba quitarse también su camisa blanca y pantalón negro.

Una vez que salió del baño de empleados completamente cambiado a unos pantalones de mezclilla azules ligeramente rotos y una sudadera blanca con capucha además de tenis negros, se despidió de su amiga con la mano para salir del establecimiento.

Miró hacía arriba cuando sintió las primeras gotas caer en su rostro.

No había días soleados para el joven sirio, le costaba imaginar que, por un momento, todo saldría bien.

Caminó por las calles hasta tomar el subterráneo, afortunadamente sus rutas no estaban tan alejadas y eso era una ventaja en cuanto al tiempo que se hacía en el transporte público.

Cuando llegó a la estación correspondiente, salió del subterráneo y caminó un par de calles más adentro. Estaba un poco más oscuro de lo habitual debido a la llovizna que lo cubría, sin embargo, lo suficientemente tolerable para no correr.

Visualizó el departamento y pudo ver las luces prendidas del piso que le correspondía. Sacó sus llaves y entró para luego tomar las escaleras.

Se bajó la capucha acariciando sus cabellos cortos y de color marrón claro. Mientras subía las escaleras, estaba leyendo las facturas que sacó del buzón, tenía que pagar la luz, el agua y el gas. Además de pagar algunas cosas que debía del banco por unos préstamos y unos créditos en tiendas de ropa.

El joven realmente estaba esperando buenas noticias de ese buzón, pero lo único que conseguía eran deudas y facturas. Cuando subió el último escalón, caminó por el pequeño pasillo y finalmente abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Los ojos de color miel del sirio se abrieron del impacto al observar el piso lleno de pintura azul y un Ezio tallando las paredes mientras que el pequeño Connor estaba de brazos cruzados en el sillón bañado en pintura.

Altaïr cerró la puerta tras si y se acercó. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?.-

Ezio lo miró con cara de sorpresa. -¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso ya son las ocho de la noche?.-

-Salí temprano…- Altaïr suspiró. -¿Ahora qué fue lo que sucedió?.-

Ezio metió el cepillo en la cubeta llena de agua colorada. -Pues Connor se puso de artista y empezó a hacer un desastre con la pintura regándola por todos lados.-

-¿Y tu dónde rayos estabas?-

-Estaba limpiando la cocina.- Dijo en defensa.

-No es cierto, estaba hablando con su novia por teléfono.- Dijo Connor con un puchero, visiblemente molesto.

-Tu no hables Connor.- Ezio lo fulminó con la mirada. -Estás castigado. ¿lo olvidas?.-

-¡Tu no me dices que hacer! ¡Altaïr es el mayor!.- Connor le sacó la lengua.

-¡Oye, respétame!.- Ezio se levantó ya que estaba hincado limpiando. -¡Te pedí que te quedaras quieto y lo único que haces es un desastre!.-

-Muchachos ya basta.- Altaïr los miró serio a los dos. -Les pedí a los dos que se apoyaran y se comportaran mientras no estuviera. ¿Y esto es lo que me encuentro?.-

-Oh, pues discúlpame.- Ezio lo miro ofendido. -No puedo hacer todo en está maldita casa.-

-No uses ese lenguaje frente a Connor, ya habíamos hablado de eso.- Altaïr lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Me vas a regañar a mi? Yo no fue quien se hizo pasar por Picasso.- Ezio alzó la voz.

-Tu debiste estar al pendiente, eres el responsable mientras yo no esté.- Altaïr le gritó. -No entiendo que tienes que estar haciendo llamando a esa tal novia tuya cuando prácticamente la ves todos los días.-

-Se llama tener vida social, algo que claramente tu no entiendes.- Ezio caminó molesto.

-Ezio, no hemos acabado de hablar.-

- _Fottiti_.- Ezio se metió a su habitación y se encerró dentro de ella azotando la puerta.

Connor miró a Altaïr.

Altaïr suspiró y observó a Connor lleno de pintura, incluyendo en sus cabellos largos y mechones trenzados.

-Necesito que vayas a bañarte Connor.-

El moreno hizo un puchero y se levantó molesto del sillón.

Altaïr observó a Connor entrar al baño a regañadientes así que caminó a la cocina. Miró los platos sucios y la estufa llena de salsa para pasta. La mesa estaba recogida afortunadamente, pero sabía que tenía que limpiar todo esto y que también tenía que hacer la cena. Se acercó a la nevera y sacó lo necesario para hacer unos hot cakes, algo que le gustaba mucho a Connor y a Desmond.

Altaïr cerró la nevera deprisa al percatarse de que en ningún momento vio a Desmond.

Salió corriendo de la cocina para entrar a la habitación que compartían Connor y Desmond y afortunadamente, estaba en el escritorio haciendo su tarea.

Un gran alivio pasó por el cuerpo del sirio y se acercó. -Hey….Desmond.-

El joven neoyorkino lo miró y le sonrió. - Altaïr …llegaste temprano.-

-Así es…- El joven sirio se sentó en la cama de su hermano menor para mirarlo fijamente. -¿Estas haciendo tu tarea? ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?.-

El neoyorkino negó con su cabeza. -Ya estoy terminando.- 

-Ah perfecto….¿te parece si me ayudas a hacer la cena cuando termines?.-

Desmond le sonrió. -Sí, quiero contarte algo genial que me pasó hoy.-

-¿En serio?.- Altaïr le sonrió ligeramente, no podía negar que en cuanto más su hermano crecía, se estaba pareciendo más a él mismo.

-Sí, hice unos dibujos en la sesión de hoy.- Desmond movió las hojas para mostrarle unos dibujos a crayola que había hecho. Eran símbolos muy extraños, otros eran personas y otros era números.

-¿Te acuerdas de Clay?.- Interrumpió. -Hoy tuve sesión con él, es muy simpático y me estuvo hablado de muchas cosas geniales. Le conté de Juno y le mostré el dibujo.-

Altaïr pasó las hojas, algunas cosas se repetían, como los símbolos, pero los dibujos de las personas sí eran nuevos. Eran bocetos de personas con diferentes ropas, como sacados de un libro de historia, y luego habían otras personas con ropas más “futuristas” de alguna civilización inspirada en alguna película de ciencia ficción, entre ellas estaban dos mujeres llamadas “Minerva” y “Juno” -¿Quién es Juno?- Preguntó.

-Uh…- Desmond pasó una mano por su nuca. -Ella es….una Diosa alienígena, y Clay dice que si existe. Cuando le mostré el dibujo, me dijo que era como él la había visto, con algunos detalles diferentes.- Sonrió feliz. -¡Sabía que era verdad! ¡Sí existe!.-

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere?.- Lo miró curioso.

Desmond se calló repentinamente. -Pues…-

Altaïr mostró una cara llena de preocupación. -¿Qué es lo que quiere Desmond?.-

-Pues…ella dice cosas extrañas y…- Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Le dijo a Clay que se cortara.- Desmond hizo una demostración de los cortes que se había hecho Clay en sus muñecas. -A mi me dice cosas más raras…me habla acerca del fin del Mundo y que deberíamos rendirle culto, no lo sé, a veces lo dice todo con un lenguaje que no comprendo.-

-Ignora a esa…supuesta Diosa Desmond, no está bien.- Altaïr había escuchado a su hermano hablar “solo” en algunas ocasiones, y normalmente pegaba sus dibujos en la pared de su lado de la cama. Su psiquiatra ya sabía del tema, pero él mismo le recomendaba a Altaïr que lo mantuviera vigilado. -Hacerse daño es algo que nunca debes hacer ¿Te quedó claro?.-

El neoyorkino asintió. -Sí, Altaïr. Le diré que no me diga esas cosas cuando la vea.-

El joven sirio asintió y le regresó los dibujos. -Además de eso…¿Que tal tus amigos?.-

Desmond se rascó ligeramente la mejilla -Pues…Rebecca me mostró un nuevo juego de su Nintendo Switch…- Se rio al recordar las muertes de Rebecca y su frustración por pasar de nivel. -Shaun me presumió del nuevo libro de historia que sus padres le compraron y…Lucy…- Desmond logró sonrojarse tímidamente. -Lucy me dijo que mi camisa de águila le gustó…-

Altaïr le sonrió. -Me alegra que tus amigos estén cerca de ti Desmond.- Se levantó para tomarle la mano. -Si alcanza la masa de hot cakes, puedes llevarte algunos para que los compartas.-

-¿En serio?.- Desmond le sonrió feliz. -Eres genial Altaïr.-

Se dejó guiar por el sirio hasta llegar a la cocina y se dispuso a ayudarlo a hacer la masa mientras Altaïr lavaba los platos rápidamente.

Al poco tiempo, Connor se unió con Desmond para terminar la masa en lo que Altaïr calentaba el sartén.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Altaïr sacó los implementos para decorar los hot cakes. Para Connor era una torre de hot cakes cubiertos de miel y tocino. Desmond prefería miel y un poco de fruta picada. Altair le gustaba más con mermelada de durazno y un poco de fruta, y para Ezio, eran cubiertos de chocolate y unas fresas decoradas.

Ezio salió de su habitación el silencio, y los cuatro hermanos se sentaron en la mesa a degustar la cena preparada por Altaïr.

-Voy a salir tarde del curso.- Ezio finalmente habló luego de haber tragado su bocado.

Altaïr lo miró. -¿Y eso por qué?.-

-Tendré un examen.- Contestó en seco.

Altaïr suspiró. -Entonces hablaré con Edward para que recoja a Connor y Desmond de la escuela.-

-Estarán mejor que aquí.-

Altaïr lo fulminó con la mirada y dejó de masticar ante tal comentario.

-Comenzando porque comeremos otra cosa que no sea pasta con carne.- Connor se llevó el tocino a la boca.

Ezio lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. -Deberías aprender a cocinar, así sería más fácil para mi.-

-Ezio, por favor.-

El italiano dejó caer los cubiertos, ni siquiera había terminado la mitad del platillo. –¿Por qué siempre me regañas a mi?.-

-Porque eres el mayor de ellos dos y deberías actuar responsablemente.-

El joven de coleta rodó los ojos como platos y se levantó.

Altaïr se levantó de prisa. -No iras a ningún lado, vas a quedarte a limpiar todo porque eso era lo que tenías que hacer después del almuerzo.-

-Tu no me dices que hacer.-

-Claro que te digo qué hacer, yo soy el mayor.-

-Pero tu no eres mi padre.- Lo miró fijamente. -Ni siquiera eres mi hermano como tal.-

El joven sirio se tensó de la molestia acumulada ante las faltas de respeto del florentino, actuaba como un adolescente incomprendido que se quejaba de la vida sin saber lo que costaba conseguir el pan de cada día.

-Somos hijos de la misma madre, todos somos hermanos aquí, sin importar nuestras nacionalidades o nuestros nombres.-

-Pues mamá ya no está aquí. No tiene caso que sigamos fingiendo ser una familia unida y amorosa cuando no lo somos.- Ezio escupió sus palabras.

Altaïr lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza. -¡Ya me canse de tus insolencias Ezio!.-

El timbre del departamento se hizo sonar causando un silencio mortal en todos.

Altaïr miró a Connor. -Connor, ve con Desmond a la habitación y terminen de cenar ahí.-

El pequeño asintió y tomó su plato para luego caminar con Desmond hasta la habitación que compartían los dos. La tensión entre ambos hermanos mayores se hacía cada vez más notoria y temían que un día alguno lanzará el primer golpe.

Altaïr soltó con brusquedad al florentino. -No te iras a tu habitación hasta que limpies todo.- Amenazó.

El joven sirio salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás y se acercó a la puerta principal del departamento.

Quitó los seguros y finalmente abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, era una visita inesperada a tales horas de la noche.

-¿Edward?.-

-¡Altaïr!.- El marinero sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Digo, es muy noche para visitar a Connor.-

-He venido a hablar contigo, en realidad…- Su rostro dejo la sonrisa y una mirada preocupada se avecinó.

Altaïr solo esperaba que no dejara de apoyarlo económicamente en cuanto a Connor, aunque sea alcanzaba para la colegiatura del muchacho y sus gastos extra.

-Claro…- Altaïr se hizo a un lado para que el ex naval pasara y luego cerró la puerta. Ambos hombres se quedaron en la sala.

Edward miró el suelo y las paredes manchadas de azul, al igual que algunas salpicaduras de verde en los dos sofás que tenían.

-Vaya…- Edward no pudo evitar reír. -Difícil día eh?.- Negó con la cabeza aun con su sonrisa. -Connor a veces puede ser muy energético.-

Altaïr se cruzó de brazos, estaba controlando su ansiedad lo más que podía. -¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?-

-¿Tienes cerveza?.-

-Sabes que no tengo nada de eso, no quiero que los chicos aprendan esas cosas.-

Edward sonrió de lado, estaba claro que el primogénito de su nuera se tomaba muy en serio su papel de enseñarles el camino correcto y las buenas costumbres a sus hermanos menores.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del marinero se borró y su rostro expresó serenidad pura, eso indicaba que las noticias serian devastadoras.

El joven sirio miró hacía el marco de la cocina, podía escuchar los platos chocar ya que Ezio estaba lavando los platos. Luego miró al abuelo de Connor. –Por favor Edward, ya dime que está pasando.-

-William vino a mi casa.-

-¿William?.- Altaïr sonaba estupefacto.

-Sí, el padre de Desmond.-

Altaïr miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de ambos pequeños, un instinto de sobreprotección lo abrumó. -¿Y por qué?.-

-Habló conmigo para decirme que se encuentra en una situación económica favorable y que quiere que Desmond vuelva con él.-

Altaïr rio con cierta ironía. -Tienes que estar jodiendo Edward.- Altaïr notó la mirada serena del marinero. -No puede ser…-

-Me explicó que ya no tendrá negocios fuera de Nueva York, está trabajando en una clínica cerca de Central Park, y que no se encuentra en ninguna relación sentimental.-

-Edward, maldita sea…- Altaïr pasó una mano por sus cabellos y luego su rostro. -Lo abandonó cuando tenía tres años, básicamente ni lo cuidó porque lo dejaba en tu casa.- Su entrecejo se arrugó, una expresión de odio puro lo consumió. -¿Y ahora quiere que se lo regresemos como si fuera un objeto? ¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese viejo por la puta cabeza?.-

-Estoy de acuerdo Altaïr, pero…- El ex naval suspiró. -Se molestó cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba viviendo conmigo.-

.¿A qué te refieres?.-

-En un principio me lo había dado a mi para que lo cuidara.- Hizo una pausa. -Siguió pensando que lo seguía cuidando, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba, no dudó en pensar que tu lo tenías a tu cargo.-

-¿Y cuál es el maldito problema?. Soy su hermano mayor y también soy mayor de edad.-

-Sí pero…básicamente me dio a entender que hará todo lo posible por recuperar a su hijo, me dijo que tu y tus hermanos no eran buena influencia y todas esas estupideces.- Edward puso una mano en el hombro de Altaïr. -Tiene dinero y sé que meterá un abogado. Vendrá una trabajadora social a verificar el estilo de vida que llevas y cuando vea que…- Hizo otra pausa. -No es que vivas miserablemente, pero…eres estudiante y lo que ganas no es suficiente para mantener tres personas. Estás prácticamente ausente debido a lo mismo y sé que dejas a Ezio al cuidado de los muchachos, lo cual legamente no está bien ya que sigue siendo menor de edad.-

Altaïr volteó la cara muy molesto y su cuerpo se alejó buscando calmar la ira que se apoderaba de él. Empezó a caminar tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a todo lo que le decía el abuelo de Connor antes de explotar.

-Sin recordar que Ezio y tu no son norteamericanos.-

Altaïr lo miró, su mandíbula se tensaba a tal punto que a cualquiera le dolería.

-Aunque la madre de los dos lo haya sido, las políticas de Norte América son diferentes a otros países y tengo miedo de que las influencias de William lleguen al punto en que no solamente te quieran quitar a Desmond, sino también a Ezio.- El rubio lo miró fijamente. -Y puede que exista la posibilidad de que tenga que irse a Italia.-

Altaïr bajó la mirada pensativo, dentro de todo, él tampoco estaba del todo abstente, y menos si su posible obstáculo tenía influencias. A pesar de que ya tenía papeles de aquí, básicamente ni siquiera el apellido de su madre cargaba, al igual que Ezio, la única familia en este país eran sus hermanos menores, sin embargo, ellos no contaban por su corta edad en algún caso jurídico y tratar de contactar algún familiar lejano de su madre después de tanto tiempo sería inútil.

-Estuve pensando cómo decirte todo esto.- Hizo otra pausa. -Pero también estuve pensando en que esta situación me pone en una encrucijada a mi también.-

El joven sirio lo miró sin entender.

-Legalmente yo debería estar a cargo de Connor, es mi nieto.- Suspiró. -No quiero que William me meta en problemas por haberte dado la responsabilidad a ti. Me pondrían en investigación y tendría que testificar por qué lo permití, sin importar si esté apoyando económicamente.-

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme Edward?.- Altaïr temía lo peor.

-Que tengo que llevarme a Connor.-

El sirio pudo sentir que su mundo se derrumbaba, la ansiedad se hizo presente en su estómago y un nudo se formó en su garganta. El problema no era Edward, él sabía que Connor estaría muy bien con su abuelo, no obstante, toda su vida estuvo cuidando de sus hermanos, el mismo los bañaba, vestía y les daba de comer. Se habían vuelto parte de su vida. Desde que su madre había fallecido, Altaïr prometió delante del ataúd que cuidaría a sus hermanos menores y que permanecerían unidos hasta que fueran lo suficientemente grandes para continuar sus vidas y abandonar el nido.

Él mismo quería que todos ellos tuvieran una vida feliz, una familia amorosa y a pesar de lo mucho que le estaba costando al sirio, nunca pensó que la vida le jugara tan sucio.

¿Qué haría sin Ezio?, su mano derecha, el hermano más problemático y testarudo, aquel florentino que siempre alegraba a todos con cuentos y nuevas películas para ver en las noches. El solo hecho de pensar que tendría que explicarle el motivo por el cual se habían ido de Italia en aquel entonces, lo estaba carcomiendo internamente.

Por quien más temía era por Desmond, alguien que definitivamente no pudo sentir los abrazos cálidos de su madre, ni los besos de buenas noches. Altaïr sabía que William no era el padre que Desmond necesitaba, dejarlo solo sería algo que el sirio jamás se perdonaría

-Edward…no me hagas esto.-

El marinero lo miró, Altaïr era un hombre muy serio y observarlo tan vulnerable sencillamente era algo que no todos podían observar.

-Dame tiempo…- Continuó. – Buscaré la forma de arreglar esto.- Suspiró pasando su mano por sus cabellos otra vez. -No puedes separar a Connor de todos nosotros. Tu sabes muy bien que su psicóloga escolar recomendó que estuviera rodeado de las personas que más ama y frecuenta, esas somos nosotras.-

Edward asintió algo resignado, no porque estuviera en desacuerdo, sino porque Altaïr tenía razón, pero no quería que su nieto se viera envuelto en un problema familiar que, dentro de todo, no le competía.

-William no me dijo sí vendría o no, no le di tu dirección, pero estoy seguro de que no será un problema para él encontrarte.- Aclaró.

-Está bien.- Altaïr necesitaba pensar en una solución cuanto antes, la familia por la que tanto luchaba se estaba viendo afectada. -Gracias por decirme esto.-

El sirio se rascó la nuca, una maña que había adquirido por la ansiedad, la verdad es que la trataba de manejar, pero estaba cansado, agotado y con muchas cosas encima, su cabeza se sentía caliente de tantas ideas rechazadas por él mismo. -Antes de que te vayas…necesito un favor…-

-Lo que sea que necesites…- Edward sentía pena por el chico, no sabía cómo ayudarle. Él también buscaría sus propios contactos, pero no garantizaba nada.

-¿Podrías recoger a Connor y a Desmond mañana?.- Altaïr lo miró con cierta disculpa. -Ezio no puede y…-

-No digas más, lo haré con mucho gusto.- Edward le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

Altaïr no pudo devolvérsela, su cuerpo quería morir y su mente también.

-Si necesitas algo…- Edward no sabía cómo darse a entender con sus palabras. -Lo que sea, Altaïr, sabes que cuentas conmigo.-

El sirio asintió y luego lo guio hasta la puerta de la casa para despedirse en un saludo apenas audible. Cerró la puerta colocando los seguros y después se apoyó de la misma.

¿Qué haría ahora?.

Escuchó los platos chocar y luego que la llave del lavaplatos se cerró.

El florentino se secó las manos y luego salió de la cocina. Estaba molesto y tenso, últimamente no hacía más que pelear con su hermano mayor, pero cuando caminó a su habitación observó el cuerpo del muchacho reposar en la puerta con un rostro lleno de miseria.

Sus pasos se detuvieron instintivamente. -Hey, ¿qué pasa?.-

El sirio reaccionó ante su voz y negó con la cabeza. -No es nada…-

-Sino te conociera bien te creería. ¿Fueron malas noticias?.-

-Sí…- Altaïr lo miró. -Probablemente Connor y Desmond tengan que irse…-

Ezio abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- Dijo con cierta ingenuidad en su voz.

-Problemas…familiares.-

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?.- La respuesta no satisfago al florentino.

-No lo sé…tengo que evaluarlo todo.- El sirio se despegó de la puerta. -Ve a descansar Ezio, mañana será un día largo.-

El italiano lo miró por unos segundos, realmente no estaba entendiendo que sucedía. Sin embargo, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que la visita tuvo que haber sido Edward, puesto que Altaïr no le abría a más nadie.

Caminó de regresó a su habitación para encerrarse, en sí la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa.

Altaïr se quedó en la sala, mirando la pintura aun derramada en la pared. Estaba dudando de sus capacidades como hermano para tomar una decisión, puesto que ni siquiera tenía opciones para considerar. ¿Qué haría ahora?


	4. Signs And Symbols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado kudos. Espero sigan apoyando este trabajo.

**Capítulo IV**

**Signs And Symbols**

  
  
  
Altaïr se coloca de nuevo su uniforme de la cafetería para comenzar otra jordana laboral más. Su cabeza ahora estaba más ocupada, evaluando posibles soluciones para mantener a sus hermanos consigo y eso fue lo que llamó la atención de María.

-Pensé que irte temprano te haría mejor, pero veo que estás peor…- María no pudo medir sus palabras.

Altaïr no pudo sonreír esta vez en forma de disculpa, y se limitó a escribir el nombre del cliente que le había pedido un capucchino.

\- Altaïr, ¿qué pasa?.- María insistió. -Sabes que puedes contarme todo.-

Agradeció mentalmente en que no estuviera atiborrados de clientela, y también de tener a alguien tan especial como María, que se preocupaba por él. -Es complicado.- Fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Tiene que ver con tus hermanos?.- María era muy paciente con Altaïr, y la verdad es que aprendía poco a poco a sacarle la información haciéndole más preguntas y dándole consejos.

-Sí…- Altaïr colocó la tapa en el envase y se lo entregó al cliente quien agradeció.

-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?.-

-Quieren quitarme a Desmond y Connor, bueno, principalmente a Desmond.- Altaïr se apoyó del mostrador donde preparaban el café. -No sé qué rayos hacer María…-

La británica guardó silencio por unos segundos, ella sólo sabía que su madre había fallecido hace mucho, y que básicamente ninguno de ellos tenía un padre. -¿A qué te refieres?.-

-Después de que mi madre falleció, el padre de Desmond lo dejó a su suerte argumentando que no podía ocuparse de él…- Sus manos se tensaron al punto de convertirse en puños. -Y ahora regresa después de todos estos años, diciendo que ya quiere hacerse cargo de él ¿puedes creerlo?.-

María suspiró. -No puede ser…-

Altaïr la miró. -Yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Ahora el abuelo de Connor me dice que debe tomar medidas para que él no quede perjudicado, así que se lo tiene que llevar.-

-Pero tu no estás haciendo nada malo, procuras darle todo a ellos.- Lo defendió.

-Lo sé. Pero al parecer eso no es suficiente.- Altaïr bajó un poco la cabeza y suspiró. -Tengo que hacer algo antes de que me lo quiten, antes de que me quiten a los dos, y teniendo suerte no deporten a Ezio, o quizás a mi…Ya no sé qué rayos pensar María…-

La británica lo miró preocupada, su situación familiar lo abrumaba y si eso sucedía, ella también lo perdería, pues para ser honestos, María sentía algo muy fuerte por aquel joven árabe.

-Quiero ayudarte Altaïr.-

-No María.- Altaïr la miró. -No quiero meter a más personas en mis problemas familiares.- Se separó del mostrador para atender a la nueva persona que había entrado.

María lo observó pero la expresión de Altaïr se llenó de odio cuando miró al cliente, así que María dirigió su mirada al susodicho.

-Vaya, vaya…- El hombre sonrió de lado. -Nunca me habían atendido tan amablemente.-

El sirio se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres De Sablé?.-

-Pues esto en una cafetería, obviamente quiero una pizza.- Sus amigos se rieron ante el comentario y luego el sujeto identificado como “De Sablé” dejo de sonreír con malicia para colocar una expresión atemorizante.

-¿Acaso todos los musulmanes son igual de estúpidos que tu?.-

-Para tu información, no todos los árabes son musulmanes.- Altaïr lo confrontó.

-No deberías aquí estar en primer lugar, maldito terrorista. Lárgate a tu jodido pueblo tercermundista.-

-De Sablé, por favor…- María buscaba la manera de liberar la tensión entre ambos chicos.

-Ah mira eso, mi novia tiene que defenderte. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?. De hecho pensaba que ni las mujeres pueden hablar en tu cultura retorcida.- Escupió veneno en sus palabras.

Altaïr frunció el ceño, si era bien que María y De Sablé estaban saliendo, no tenía por qué restregarle en cara que lo hacían, aunque en realidad, todo era por petición de su padre. De Sablé también era británico, y tenía unos pequeños negocios junto a su familia, básicamente todo era un interés económico, aunado a que sus familias se conocían.

-Deja de venir a molestar- Aclaró María. -Este es mi local, así que te ruego por favor, que si no vas a consumir nada, te vayas inmediatamente.-

De Sablé se rio con sus amigos. -No puedo creer que un musulmán sea tan sumiso ante una mujer. ¿Qué diría tu Dios?.-

Altaïr no esperó más y estiró su brazo hasta golpearlo en la cara con su puño bien cerrado.

Sus amigos gritaron de la impresión y lo sujetaron ya que su cuerpo se había ido hacía atrás. Si bien, él era más grande que Altaïr, pero Altaïr no era nada estúpido para hacer favor de su fuerza combinada con su inteligencia a falta de estatura en comparación.

-Tks…- De Sablé se quitó la mano de su rostro. -Eres un hijo de puta…-

Altaïr lo miró desafiante. -No sabes otra cosa que insultar, careces de una mente culta y por eso lo reflejas todo en tus pobres músculos llenos de testosterona barata.-

María lo miró. ¿Era posible decir que amaba a ese Sirio con locura?.-

De Sablé se abalanzó contra él y lo sujetó de la camisa. -Ya me tienes harto, maldito terrorista. Si te mato aquí y ahora, seré un héroe nacional.-

María sacó su teléfono celular. -De Sablé, no me hagas llamar a la policía. Estas alterando el orden de mi establecimiento.-

El hombre la miró y soltó con desprecio al sirio. -Le diré a tu madre lo que me hizo la marica de tu amigo.- Se limpió la sangre que escurrió de la comisura de sus labios. -Y puedo asegurarte que quedará despedido.- Miró a sus amigos y luego caminaron saliendo de la cafetería.

Altaïr bajó levemente la cabeza. -Lo lamento, no debí haber atentado contra tu…pareja.-

María lo miró. -No te preocupes, yo hablaré con mi madre. De ninguna manera dejaré que te despidan.-

Altaïr la miró y le sonrió levemente, lo que provocó que María se sonrojara y Altaïr también, así que el sirio desvió rápidamente la mirada para volver a su trabajo, sabía que no tenía oportunidad con María, sobre todo si ella ya estaba saliendo con alguien, aunque sabía que no era rival para él. Tenía que respetar las decisiones de ella.

María por otro lado, suspiró enamorada al verlo entrar a la bodega. A pesar de lo jóvenes que eran, la británica realmente pensaba en casarse con el sirio en un futuro no muy lejano, aunque fuera reprochada por sus padres, no existía un hombre tan varonil y respetoso como él.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde con 15 minutos.

Connor estaba en el patio de la casa de su abuelo, no tenía mucho de haber llegado de la escuela junto a su hermano Desmond. Los dos pequeñines esperaban las hamburguesas a la parrilla que Edward estaba haciendo.

La tía de Connor, Jennifer había pasado de visita, pues siempre procuraba estar con su padre después del abandono repentino de su hermanastro, Haytham, además de que lo hacía por su adorado sobrino, alguien al que le había cogido mucho cariño desde que había nacido.

Jennifer había tenido discusiones constantes con su padre, ella quería que Connor viviera con ella, sin embargo, su abuelo siempre le enfatizó que su nieto no podía separarse así como así de sus hermanos, todos habían vivido con Edward por un tiempo, el mismo pudo presenciar la dinámica que existían entre los cuatro, no podía negar que Altaïr y Ezio, siendo lo más grandes, hacían todo lo posible por hacer feliz a Connor, y eso lo estaba aprendiendo él con su hermano Desmond. Sí bien, era tímido el muchacho, con Desmond procuraba ser abierto, compartía su comida con él y le enseñaba algunas cosas que aprendía en la escuela.

A Jennifer, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su sobrino sólo viviera con puros hombres, la madre de Connor había muerto cuando tenía tres años, básicamente nunca la conoció, y no tenía algún vínculo femenino que lo enseñara de varias cosas. Así que Jennifer siempre soltaba el tema con su abuelo, sin embargo, cuando escuchó que había complicaciones de parte del padre de Desmond, ella levantó la antena, de ninguna manera, quería que Connor se viera perjudicado en algo que no le competía y tenía que estar lista para ayudar a su abuelo a tomar una decisión.

La mujer lo miraba con cautela, el moreno estaba escalando el árbol del patio con una soga que había logrado colgar hace años atrás. Cada vez, se volvía mejor en trepar árboles y tanto era su emoción que empezaba a construir una casa en el árbol para él y sus hermanos.

Edward se retiró de la parrilla para ir a la mesa y enderezar los panes con las distintas salsas. -Cada vez me sorprende más lo grande que está Connor.- El marino sonrió de lado.

La mujer lo miró. -Bastante, está más grande que cualquier otro niño de su edad, pareciera que tiene unos quinceaños.-

-Lo sé.- Edward colocó la lechuga en los panes.

-Hablando de Connor…- La mujer hizo silencio por unos segundos. -Deberíamos hablar con él acerca de sus cambios.-

El marinero la miró confuso. -¿Cambios?.-

-Sí papá, Connor está creciendo, se está convirtiendo en un hombre.-

-Ah, claro.- Edward volvió a sonreír. -No te preocupes, le daré la charla muy pronto, de todas maneras él no está muy centrado en sus compañeras, ni nada de ese tipo de temas.-

-Sí…pero…- La mujer lo miró. -Tiene hermanos.-

El marinero la miró. -¿Seguirás con eso?, son buenos muchachos.-

-No estoy diciendo que sean malos, estoy diciendo que cada uno de ellos tiene su vida, en especial los más grandes, y creo que podrían enseñarle cosas que él podría ver negativamente.-

-No puedes pretender que sólo por ser hombres, entonces harán todo mal. Altaïr es el más grande y ni siquiera les permite decir groserías.-

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, cuando repentinamente, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

Jennifer se levantó para entrar a la casa, deslizo un poco más la puerta de cristal y levantó el teléfono fijo, ya era poco usual que esos aparatos se utilizaran. -¿Hola?.-

-¿Jennifer?.- La persona del otro lado del teléfono había tardado un poco en decir algo, pareciera que estuviera adivinando.

-¿Quién habla?.- No reconoció la voz.

-Haytham.-

Jennifer abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Haytham?.- Era absurdo preguntar cuando habían afirmado, pero el shock habló por sí mismo.

-Sí, cuánto tiempo…-

-Lo mismo digo…- Se intentó recuperar. -Hace 10 o creo que 13 años que no sabemos nada de ti…-

-Te había dicho que me tuve que ir por un viaje de negocios, me ascendieron a director en la sucursal principal de Londres.-

-Estoy…muy feliz por ti.- Respiró profundo. -Pero, pudiste haber escrito alguna carta o algo.-

-Lo lamento.- Se escuchó muy monótono en sus palabras. -¿Cómo está María?.-

La mujer se mordió ligeramente los labios. -Ella falleció.-

Hubo silencio entre las llamadas.

-¿Cómo…está Connor?.- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Deberías venir y averiguarlo por ti mismo.- Sonó cortante.

-Eso…pienso hacer.- Jennifer se sorprendió de las palabras de su hermanastro. -Tengo una casa aquí, auto y la paga es excelente. Me han dado un mes de vacaciones, así que quiero regresar a Estados Unidos.-

La mujer no opinó al respecto, nunca creyó que su hermanastro regresaría.

-Quiero ver a Connor, seguro está muy grande. Inclusive podría llevármelo a Londres, está mucho mejor que Estados Unidos.-

Si bien, Jennifer había vivido un tiempo en Inglaterra con su padre, inclusive después de que él se juntara con la madre de Haytham, pero como todo en la vida, los motivos de trabajo de su padre la hicieron regresar a Estados Unidos, donde finalmente se asentaron.

-No hagas tantos planes a futuro.- Pareció una advertencia.

-¿De qué hablas?.- Dijo confundido. -Es mi hijo, ¿no es así?.-

-Bueno…- Mordió sus labios. -Eso es un tema discutible. Estoy segura de que Connor ni siquiera sabe quién eres. ¿Consideras que es buena idea venir después de tanto tiempo y decirle que tendrá que irse contigo?.-

-Yo arreglaré eso.-

-Suenas muy confiado.-

-Puedes venir conmigo-. Le sugirió. -Inclusive nuestro padre puede venir también. Volver a vivir en Inglaterra como cuando éramos niños. No es una idea retorcida.-

Ella suspiró, sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando mencionó todas esas palabras. -¿Cuándo vienes?.- Fue cortante la respuesta.

-Este viernes, lo más seguro.-

-Entiendo…le diré a papá.- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Muy bien, me dio gusto hablar contigo, hermana.-

-A mi también, Haytham.-

-Por favor, cuídate mucho y cuida de Connor, estaré en breve allí. Mándale saludos a mi padre.- Haytham colgó.

Jennifer se quedó con el teléfono en la mano y lentamente lo colgó regresándolo a su sitio de carga. Sintió unos ojos profundos en ella y miró hacía su izquierda. Observó a Desmond que se escondía levemente entre la entrada de la cocina. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el pequeño corrió al pasillo.

La mujer se mordió los labios y después salió al patio.

Edward preparaba la primera hamburguesa. -Ya casi van a estar todas.- La miró pero la cara de preocupación alarmó al ex capitán.

-¿Qué sucede?.-

Ella respiró profundo. -Alguien llamó.

-Evidentemente, pero ¿quién?.-

-Haytham…-

Su padre la miró desconcertado. -¿Estás hablando en serio?.-

Ella asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

La cara del marinero se volvió tensa y muy serena. -¿Y qué dijo?.-

-Bueno…- Buscaba las palabras correctas. -Me habló de que le estaba yendo bien en Londres, allí es donde está viviendo.-

El marinero sólo esperaba a que ella terminara de hablar.

-Me dijo que, quiere venir de vacaciones para acá.-

Edward soltó una risa sarcástica. –¿Acaso cree que es un hotel?.-

Ella miró hacía el suelo, era difícil hablar de todo lo que había pasado, en estos momentos, había muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-Me dijo que…- Se dio un momento para tomar aire. -Que planeaba venir y…regresarse de sus vacaciones con Connor.-

El marinero alzó una ceja. -¿Qué?.-

-Lo sé…- La mujer miró al árbol, el muchacho estaba escalando un poco más arriba.

-Es una maldita locura…-

-Papá.- Lo miró.

-¡Se fue! ¡Lo abandonó todo este tiempo!.- Edward explotó en cólera. -¡Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de llamarnos para preguntar por nosotros o por su hijo!.-

-Eso ya lo sé, pero quiere venir a pasar tiempo con él.-

-Eso sí que no.-

-¡No puedes prohibirle ver a su hijo!.-

-Claro que puedo. Yo estuve a cargo de Connor todo este tiempo, inclusive mi dinero va destinado al crecimiento de mi nieto. ¡Tengo mas derecho sobre él que mi propio hijo!.-

-¿Y no has pensado que quizás quiere enmendar su error?!.- Le gritó.

El marinero volteó la cara molesto y volteó con la espátula las carnes. -¿Cuándo viene?.- Preguntó.

-Este viernes.-

El marino suspiró. ¿Ahora qué haría?, si bien, su hija podía tener razón en sus palabras, quizás Haytham quería trabajar una relación con su hijo, sin embargo, no era fácil, ya que técnicamente Connor no vivía con él y estaba muy seguro de que su hija apoyaría a su hermano.

Connor miró a los dos adultos discutir, no entendía lo que decían ya que estaba muy alto y un poco alejado, pero sus expresiones faciales y el movimiento de sus manos le indicaba que la discusión era fuerte.

El americano suspiró, últimamente estaba rodeado de muchas discusiones, y a diferencia de todos ellos, él era muy pacifista. Deseaba que dejaran de pelear y pudieran arreglar sus diferencias, debido a que eso apartaba a su familia, y el comprendía, a pesar de su edad tan corta, que su familia estaba rota en muchos aspectos. No era tonto, él sabía que su padre estaba ausente, sólo conocía su nombre y sólo conocía de su madre debido a fotos y los cuentos de sus hermanos mayores, de ahí en afuera, Connor se aferraba a lo que tenía y eso ahora, estaba en peligro.

Sus ojos oscuros visualizaron todo el pasto, no vio a Desmond en ningún momento y eso lo alarmó.

Se bajó con cuidado y se deslizó por la soga para luego correr entrando a la casa.

Miró a todos lados y tropezó con la pata de la mesa de la sala. Al caer, notó unas pequeñas gotas carmesí en el suelo.

Se levantó deprisa y luego corrió siguiendo el diminuto rastro que esas gotas indicaban hasta el baño.

Desmond estaba muy tieso frente al espejo, no sabía con exactitud que estaba pasando o que había pasado. Su muñeca sangraba bastante y las gotas que caían al lavamanos no paraban.

Connor abrió la puerta empujando un poco el cuerpo de Desmond. -¿Desmond? ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Logró entrar y miró la herida.

-No lo sé…- Dijo apenas audible.

-¿¡Estás Bien!?.-

-No sé qué pasó.- Empezó a temblar. -No le digas a tu abuelo.- Su voz se escuchó en súplica.

Connor miró a los lados y abrió el contenedor que estaba detrás del espejo, luego sacó una venda.

Ayudó a su hermano a lavar la herida y le echó un químico que a veces su abuelo le ponía cuando se raspaba las rodillas.

Desmond se quejó del ardor, y eso provocó que su hermano lo ayudará a vendarse rápido.

-Lo siento…- Estaba tan apenado e indefenso que sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-No…- Connor lo miró y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No sé qué me está ocurriendo.- Desmond lloró con fuerza.

-No te preocupes…- Connor estaba muy nervioso cuando vio la sangre, si tan solo Ezio o Altaïr estuvieran, ellos sabrían cómo manejar la situación. -Yo estoy aquí…- Fue lo único que dijo.

El menor lo abrazó también, tenía tanto miedo que quería ocultarse en el cuerpo cálido de su hermano.

Los dos se quedaron así por un rato hasta que escucharon la voz de la tía de Connor llamarlos para comer. Lo ayudó a limpiarse el rostro y gracias a la sudadera de Desmond, pudo ocultar la herida debajo de la manga.

Ambos niños fueron de la mano de regreso al patio para comer. Y gracias a la discusión reciente de los adultos, ninguno notó el aspecto ausente del menor de los niños, pero Connor, estaba más que preocupado.

.

.

.

Altaïr regresaba de trabajar, su cuerpo le exigía descanso inmediato, lamentablemente, el árabe sabía que tenía que desvelarse estudiando, un examen estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y si quería mantener la beca, necesitaba tener un buen promedio en todo.

Edward le hizo el favor de llevar a los niños al departamento para que el sirio no tuviera que pasar a recogerlos.

Cuando escuchó el timbre, lo saludó y dejo que los niños entraran al departamento.

-Gracias por el enorme favor, Edward.-

-No hay nada que agradecer, Altaïr, ellos son mi familia también.- El marino le extendió una bolsa de papel. -Te guardé un hamburguesa para que cenes.- Le sonrió.

El sirio le sonrió de vuelta, su estómago se lo agradecía enormemente. -Gracias Edward, que pases buena noche.-

-Igualmente.- El marino se despidió con la mano y se retiró.

El sirio cerró la puerta, pero su expresión era muy seria. Por un segundo había creído que podría haber sido Ezio, no sabía nada de él desde anoche. Ya eran las 9:30 p.m según el reloj, ¿dónde podría estar?. Hace horas que debió haber llegado, aunque no pudiera recoger a sus hermanos, mínimo estaría en casa.

Altaïr caminó dejando la hamburguesa en la cocina, escuchó el sonido de la lavadora y salió a la zotehuela para empezar a colgar la ropa en las rejillas y algunos lazos que él mismo había puesto. En eso, cuando estaba colgando algunas camisas, escuchó unas risas y reconoció la voz de Ezio.

El italiano le dio un beso en los labios a una chica, la cual lo abrazó después. Ambos dijeron algo que Altaïr no pudo descifrar debido a la altura del piso donde vivía.

Observó que el italiano se despidió y la chica subió a un auto para después arrancar.

Altaïr siguió colgando la ropa y sus manos se tensaron, sin duda, esta vez Ezio no tendría escapatoria.

El florentino llegó al piso indicado para después entrar por la puerta con ayuda de sus llaves. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, seguro Altaïr no había llegado, a veces se quedaba más tarde para ayudar a María a cerrar o a aclarar algunas cuentas que habían fallado.

Cuando cerró la puerta pasando las llaves, dio un brinco al voltearse y encontrar la figura de Altaïr postrada con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?.-

-Sí…- Ezio sonrió nervioso. -Disculpa…- Se llevó la mano al pecho del susto.

-¿Sólo me dirás eso?.-

\- Altaïr, relájate, estaba con unos amigos.-

-¿De verdad?.- Respondió con sarcasmo.

-Sí…- Ezio puso un rostro sereno. -Salimos a comer después del examen.-

-No te di permiso para eso, me habías dicho que saldrías tarde por tu examen.-

-Queríamos celebrar porque este examen que hicimos, determinará nuestro viaje a Roma.-

-No irás a Roma.- Altaïr fue muy cortante.

-¿Qué?.- Ezio no pudo creerlo. -¿Por qué no?.-

-Porque yo lo digo.-

-Pero tu sabias que el curso ofrecía esa posibilidad, no fue algo nuevo.-

-No me interesa, te dije que no.-

-¡¿Y por qué no?!.-

-Porque eres irresponsable, Ezio.- Altaïr lo confrontó.

-¿Qué?.- Ezio dejó caer la mochila. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.-

-Nunca te otorgue el permiso para que salieras con tus amigos, debiste haber llegado a la casa hace más de dos horas. Aún hay ropa que lavar y comida que preparar para mañana. Esa es tu tarea, es lo mínimo que te pido en esta casa.- Señaló las paredes aún pintadas. -Ni siquiera has podido terminar de quitar la pintura de las paredes.-

-¿Y por qué no lo dices a Connor que lo haga? Él fue el culpable, no yo.-

-Porque estaban bajo tu responsabilidad y no pudiste cuidarlos.-

-¡No puedo hacer todo en esta casa, Altaïr!.-

-No estás haciendo nada, querrás decir.- Altaïr lo miró con furia. -Desde que entraste a ese curso, lo único que haz hecho es darme excusas para no cumplir tus obligaciones.-

Ezio se cruzó de brazos.

-Habíamos acordado que te daría el permiso firmado para tomar el curso, sí seguías cumpliendo con los quehaceres de la casa y es lo que menos haz estado haciendo.-

-Ahora, me dices que tendrás un examen y si no fuera porque Edward me ayuda con Connor, hubiera tenido que faltar al trabajo para poder venir a cuidarlos, porque tu sabes muy bien que no puedo llevarlos a la cafetería. ¡Eso significa un día sin ingresos y todos aquí tenemos que comer!.-

- _Mio Dio.._.- Ezio rodó los ojos. -Sólo fue hoy.-

-No es cierto.- Altaïr sacó de los bolsillos de su sudadera, una tira de condones.

Ezio abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido y su piel se erizó hasta que reaccionó para tomarlos.

-¿Me puedes explicar que haces tu con esto?!.-

-¿Entraste a mi habitación?.- Lo miró muy molesto. -¿Cómo pudiste haber entrado? La regla es que nadie puede entrar a las habitaciones a menos que sea necesario o con el consentimiento del otro.-

-Soy el mayor y puedo romper las reglas.-

-¡Tu fuiste quien las puso!.-

-No me cambies el tema Ezio!.- Altaïr seguía con la mirada amenazante. -¿Qué haces tu con eso?.-

-Pues para que más los voy a usar.- Le respondió sin medidas.

-¿Acaso nunca pensabas decírmelo? ¿Desde hace cuando estás en eso?.-

-Eso no es tu problema, esa es mi vida personal, yo no me meto en la tuya.-

-Tu conoces muy bien las consecuencias que conllevan tus imprudentes actos.-

-¡Pues por eso mismo estoy comprando condones!.-

-Eres demasiado joven para iniciar una vida sexual. No solo se trata de evitar embarazos o enfermedades, eso va más allá. Habla de responsabilidad, y eso es algo que tu no comprendes del todo!.-

-¿Tu que vas a saber? ¡Tu sigues siendo virgen!.-

Altaïr lo señaló. -¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!.-

-Sólo estás envidioso de que yo tenga novia y tu no. Estas envidioso de que yo tenga amigos con los que me escribo a diario y puedo salir cuando tu no tienes a nadie!.-

-¡No se trata de envidia, estúpido!. ¡Se trata de responsabilidad!.-

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron quietos, mirándose fijamente. La tensión se volvía asfixiante entre los dos.

-¿Necesito más razones ahora?.- Escupió sus palabras. -No irás a Roma, y esta conversación acaba aquí.-

-¡No sabes cómo te odio!.- Sus manos se tensaron y se convirtieron en puños.

Altaïr se volteó ignorándolo, aunque realmente no lo hacía, sus palabras le dolían.

El florentino tomó de vuelta su mochila y caminó encerrándose en su habitación, provocando el azote de la puerta.

Altaïr suspiró, seguía molesto. Ezio no lo estaba ayudando como debería, sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba es que en parte, el italiano tenía razón. Sólo apenas que Altaïr había entrado a la Universidad, se había convertido en amigo de María, del resto, estaba sólo en cuanto a una vida social. Era cierto que algunas veces quería deslindarse de sus responsabilidades e ir a divertirse con alguien, pero la culpa lo remordía y no dejaba de pensar en aquellas pequeñas criaturas que lo necesitaban.

Al recordar eso, Altaïr caminó a la habitación de Connor y Desmond. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y observó a Connor completamente dormido, seguro había estado jugando todo el día, lo que hizo que quedara muy cansado como para desvelarse.

Abrió un poco más la puerta y miró a Desmond del otro lado, estaba durmiendo. Cuando el sirio iba a cerrar la puerta, notó la sudadera de Desmond reposando en la silla y la manga de la prenda estaba muy sucia de un tono rojizo.

Altaïr entró a la habitación para tomar la sudadera, tenía que lavarla claro, pero cuando acerco la manga a la luz, notó que no estaba del todo seca la mancha. Acercó su nariz para oler, definitivamente no era salsa de tomate.

Su cuerpo se movió deprisa y despertó a Desmond.

El menor abrió los ojos deprisa y tembló cuando sintió fuerza en su brazo. -¿A-Altaïr?.- Dijo un poco asustado.

El sirio lo haló del brazo para sentarlo y luego lo ayudó a bajarse para ir corriendo al baño.

Altaïr prendió las luces del baño y observó la venda sucia, por lo que rápido tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y retiró la venda, luego lavó la herida y comenzó a curarlo debidamente.

Desmond miró a su hermano mayor, estaba muy serio, de hecho podía notar que su ceño se fruncía demasiado. La verdad es que había estado escuchando los gritos entre Ezio y Altaïr, si bien, no entendía mucho de que hablaban, podía notar que entre ambos las cosas solo empeoraban.

Altaïr se sentó para poder curarlo mejor, limpiaba con delicadeza observando mejor la herida. Parecía un corte, no tan profundo, pero no lucía como algo accidental.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?.-

Desmond no respondió.

Altaïr lo miró, sus ojos miel parecían tempranos de hielo ante la frialdad de su mirada. -¿Cómo te lo hiciste?.-

Desmond bajó la mirada.

El sirio respiró profundo, estaba muy tenso, inclusive apretaba con mucha fuerza el brazo de su hermano.

Levantó el cuerpo de Desmond para sentarlo sobre su propia pierna y luego lo abrazó ligeramente para también seguir limpiando la herida.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Desmond?.-

-Perdón…- Su voz se escuchaba tan frágil que Altaïr sintió que su alma se partía en miles de pedazos.

-Desmond…- Lo miró con arrepentimiento. -Perdóname tu a mi…sólo quiero saber que te sucedió.-

-Había muchas voces y…- Lo miró tan miserablemente. -Y entonces tomé el cuchillo…y luego pasó todo.-

Altaïr contuvo las emociones por un segundo y después aplicó el alcohol. -Hablaré con Vidic para comentarle de tu…suceso.-

Desmond sólo asintió.

-¿Quieres dormir esta noche conmigo?.-

El muchacho lo miró y sonrió con esperanza. -Sí…las voces se callan cuando tu estás.- Rio un poco. -Creo que te tienen miedo.-

Altaïr aplicó un ungüento y después vendó el brazo de su hermano. Sí Edward no le había dicho nada, seguramente fue Connor quien lo auxilió al principio.

-Yo siempre…- Lo miró con dulzura. -Voy a protegerte, Desmond.-

Altaïr lo abrazó protectoramente, dejo que sus brazos se envolvieran en su pequeño cuerpo y su cabeza reposó ligeramente en los cabellos castaños de su hermano menor. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, queriendo retener lágrimas, estaba herido por dentro, por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para sus hermanos. Cometía tantos errores, y lo único que deseaba es que todos ellos estuvieran bien, con aquellas hermosas sonrisas que derretían su corazón.

-Te quiero…- Dijo apenas audible para los dos.

Altaïr sonrió ligeramente, esas dos pequeñas palabras parecían curar cualquier mal en su corazón y su alma.

-Yo te quiero aún más, Desmond.-

El menor lo abrazó también, dejando que el silencio fuera el único presente entre aquel cálido abrazo.


	5. A Bitter Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Agradezco a todas las personas que han dejado kudos y suscripciones!. Siguen apoyándome para continuar este trabajo.  
> PostData: Me gusta referirme a Desmond como "neoyorkino" y a Connor como "americano". Es para no repetir tanto sus nombres.

**Capítulo V:**

**A Bitter Truth**

Altaïr había salido muy temprano en la compañía de Desmond, ambos hermanos esperaban cómodamente en la sala de estar de la clínica donde Desmond frecuentaba sus citas con el Psiquiatra Warren Vidic.

Hace no mucho había sido diagnosticado con un tipo de esquizofrenia que, según los estudios y el doctor, era fácil de tratar con medicamentos y algunas terapias, sin embargo, sucesos como los que pasaron anoche eran señales alarmantes para Altaïr.

Edward sabía de su enfermedad, al igual que Ezio y Connor, inclusive la escuela donde Connor y Desmond iban también estaba al tanto. No estaba seguro sí William, sabría del asunto, mucho menos si Edward le habrá dicho algo.

Altaïr no durmió en toda la noche mientras esperaba con anhelo que Desmond sucumbiera a los brazos de Morfeo. No paraba de pensar en posibles malas noticias, no deseaba que su hermano sufriera por la enfermedad, por lo que además de no haber dormido, prefirió no desayunar, teniendo un nudo en el estómago, sudando frío y moviendo ligeramente la pierna con ansiedad.

Era algo que no podía controlar y era lo que más temía.

Observó a una mujer salir con un niño, el doctor los despidió en la puerta e indicó a Altaïr que era su turno de pasar. El sirio se levantó, tomando de la mano a su hermano menor para poder entrar al consultorio.

Como siempre era el procedimiento, los dos hermanos se sentaron frente al escritorio del doctor y esperando a que él arreglara unos documentos para después comenzar a tomar nota de la cita en su computadora.

-Buenos días, Altaïr.-

-Buenos días, Doctor.-

-Nuestra siguiente cita iba a ser dentro de 12 días. ¿Puedes decirme por qué decidiste venir con tanta urgencia?.-

-Sí, doctor.- Altaïr respiró profundo. -Desmond tuvo un suceso ayer, creo que fue cuando estaba con Connor porque en la noche pude observar que estaba lastimado.-

El doctor asintió y escribió en la computadora a través del teclado.

-No fue accidental.- Aclaró Altaïr.

El doctor se ajustó los lentes y después miró al pequeño Desmond. -Hola Desmond…-

-Hola Doctor.- Desmond estaba avergonzado, sentía que había hecho la peor travesura de su vida.

El doctor se relajó en el escritorio apoyando sus brazos de la mesa cristalina. -Desmond…¿Cómo te sientes?.-

-Bien…-

-No pareces estar bien, ¿estás triste?.-

-Hmn…- Desmond movió sus pies ligeramente. -Algo así.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Sé que hice mal…-

-Pero no fue tu culpa…¿o sí?.- ¿Puedes contarme que sucedió? Tu hermano Altaïr está muy preocupado por tu situación, y yo también. Queremos ayudarte a que no siga ocurriendo.-

-Sé que no tengo cura…-

Altaïr lo miró ante sus palabras.

-Me da tristeza que mis hermanos tengan que vivir preocupados por mi, por lo que tengo, no es justo para ellos…- Desmond bajo la mirada. -Jamás voy a estar bien.-

-Bueno Desmond, hay muchas personas que tienen que vivir sus vidas con enfermedades que son incurables, al menos hasta donde sabemos.- Vidic respiró profundo. -Sé que te gusta mucho la ciencia, así que debes conocer que cada día, muchos científicos trabajan arduamente para conseguir curas.-

-¿Y cómo sé que habrá una para mi?.- Preguntó irritado.

-No lo sabemos, y por eso debemos vivir con lo que tenemos, saliendo adelante a pesar de las diferentes adversidades.-

-Tu eres muy valiente y fuerte, Desmond. Estoy seguro de que lo harás, no hay mayor satisfacción en la vida de un ser humano, que reconocer los logros obtenidos mediante tanto esfuerzo y dedicación.- Altaïr le sonrió ligeramente. -Mi trabajo como hermano es procurar que tus sueños no sean extintos…y tus logros, serán mi mayor orgullo.-

Desmond lo miró y sus ojos se aguaron ligeramente. Se inclinó con delicadeza y reposó su cuerpo en el brazo de Altaïr. -Gracias…-

-Sé que tienes miedo, Desmond.- Continuó Vidic. -Pero sino cooperamos todos, no podremos ayudarte.-

El neoyorkino asintió.

Vidic se acomodó en el asiento para volver a escribir en su teclado. -¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que sucedió?.-

Desmond se enderezó y se tensó, desviando la mirada incómodo.

Altaïr tomó de la mano a Desmond y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

Desmond sintió el agarre fuerte de su hermano, inclusive pudo sentir el espacio faltante de su dedo. -Estaba…- Le costaba hablar.

-Estaba en la sala de la casa de mi abuelo Edward…-

Vidic sólo movía sus dedos escribiendo.

-Estaba escuchando algo cuando…escuché otras voces después. Me acerqué a ver quién me llamaba, era la voz de una mujer.-

Altaïr se limitó a mirar a su hermano, atento a su anécdota.

-Estaba vestida con túnicas blancas y brillaba como si fuera una Diosa.-

-¿Era Minerva?.- Preguntó Vidic.

-No…era Juno.-

Vidic hizo un gesto y siguió escribiendo.

-Ella decía cosas muy raras, su voz empezó a sonar con interferencia. Entonces empecé a ver símbolos en las paredes, eran números…pero también había figuras…-

-¿Y qué pasó después?.-

-Empezó a decir que tenía que…tocar aquella esfera reluciente, luego se acercaba más y más a mi.- Desmond respiraba agitadamente al recordar, sus ojos se movían a todos lados, recreando mentalmente la escena que había visto en un principio. -Entonces…yo me aleje…pero ella dijo que era necesario, que debía hacerlo…-

Vidic asintió mientras escuchaba.

-Tenía mucho miedo…porque…empezaba a quemar…no lo sé, sentí que entre más me acercaba a esa esfera, algo iba a doler, hasta mi brazo lo sentía.- Desmond se cubrió la mitad de su cara con una mano. -Dolía mucho…-

-¿La tocaste?.-

-No…- Desmond empezó a temblar repentinamente. -No…no lo hice, no estaba listo para hacerlo, tenía mucho miedo. Me alejé…-

Altaïr aferró el agarre de sus manos. -Doblé a la esquina para escapar y vi el cuchillo en la mesa…- Él continuó.

El neoyorkino comenzó a derramar lágrimas cuando recordó lo asustado e indefenso que estaba en ese momento, una sensación desagradable que era difícil de explicar inclusive pensó que era la propia muerte quién le hablaba. -Volteé a confrontar a Juno…le dije que se fuera…pero ella no lo hizo.-

Vidic dejo de escribir, dejando que Desmond sollozara.

Altaïr lo miró, el doctor le indicó que no dijera nada, debían dejar que Desmond se desahogara, estaba muy asustado por recordarlo, parecía que su cabeza luchaba por olvidar cuando no podía hacerlo.

-T-tenía tanto miedo…- Se limpió el rostro con la mano que estaba libre. -Así que…me escondí en el baño…-

Vidic volvió a escribir.

-Grité…y ella no paraba de hablar, todo se volvió tan extraño, había demasiada luz, entre blanca y…amarilla, creo.-

Desmond cerró sus ojos con fuerza. -Y luego rojo…no sé que sucedió…todo se calló cuando…había rojo.-

Altaïr lo abrazó con fuerza, no seguiría tolerando el quedarse quieto con su hermano sufriendo.

El neoyorkino lo abrazó lo más fuerte que podía, ocultando su rostro en la sudadera blanca del sirio. Vidic se quedó en silencio.

Altaïr se separó ligeramente y le limpió las mejillas con los pulgares de sus manos. -Está bien, Desmond…estoy aquí…-

-Lo siento tanto, Altaïr.- Bajo su mirada.

-Shhh…- Le dio un beso en sus cabellos castaños. -Saldremos de esto juntos…-

El pequeño asintió y lo miró con esperanza. Su cuerpo se doblegaba del dolor y el sufrimiento agonizante que su mente le hacía pasar, ni siquiera el mismo sabía con exactitud que ocurría en esos instantes, sólo podía sentir el miedo inmenso que se apoderaba de todo su ser y parecía romperlo en muchos fragmentos.

-¿Connor te encontró?.- Preguntó Vidic finalmente.

El muchacho asintió. -Él me curó…pero ya todo se había callado…había regresado todo como antes.-

El doctor asintió y terminó de escribir en su computadora. -Desmond necesito hacerte unos exámenes…¿me permites Altaïr?.-

El sirio asintió y se levantó con Desmond para ayudarlo. El doctor también se levantó de su asiento y los guio.

.

.

Desmond aguardaba de nuevo en las sillas metálicas de la sala de esperaba, jugando un videojuego en el teléfono de Altaïr mientras lo esperaba, lucía muy concentrado y se reía de vez en cuando.

-Es complicado.- Dijo finalmente el doctor.

-¿A qué refiere?.- El corazón del sirio pareció detenerse por un segundo, volvió a sudar frío y su cuerpo se tensó al punto de doler.

-Necesito hacerle unas pruebas más, para estar completamente seguro del diagnóstico, pero esa maquinaria no la tengo aquí. Los estudios deben ser por fuera de la clínica.-

-¿Y mientras?.- A Altaïr no le gustaba para donde iba todo esto.

-Cambiaré algunos medicamentos, y tendré que introducir algunos nuevos.- El doctor imprimió una hoja y después la firmó.

-¿Qué hay con respecto a las terapias?.-

-Tendrán que seguir, pero me temo que serán más frecuentes.- Lo miró fijamente. -Al igual que las consultas para el seguimiento de Desmond, sin embargo…- Dio una pausa larga.

-Necesito con urgencia que Desmond se haga esas pruebas, así podré descartar o afirmar algunas teorías que tengo al respecto de su condición.-

-Doctor, deje de estarme rodeando la verdad. ¿Está muy grave?.- Altaïr fue muy directo.

Vidic respiró profundo y apoyó sus manos en la mesa cristalina. – Altaïr, no puedo decirte que no…-

Altaïr tragó saliva, el nudo en su estómago se hacía cada vez más grande y el movimiento en su pierna ansiosa empezó a dolerle.

-La verdad es que este suceso significa algo muy acelerado en su condición. He estado hablando con Desmond en muchas terapias y he podido notar que esa entidad llamada Juno no lo deja en paz, aún necesito saber cuál es su papel aquí, es decir, que significa ella en la vida de Desmond. Sin embargo, puedo deducir que no es algo bueno…- Suspiró. -Puedo suponer que Desmond ha…”aumentado” de nivel, si lo quieres ver de esa manera. Aunque los estudios me van a asegurar que tan errado o acertado estoy respecto a mi teoría.-

Altaïr simplemente guardó silencio.

Vidic escribió un par de líneas detrás de la receta médica. -Debes llevarlo a este centro para los estudios, muestrales esta carta para que sepan que te he enviado y lo que necesita Desmond.-

El sirio se limitó a asentir.

-Los estudios son muy costosos…- Vidic lo volvió a mirar fijamente. -No te voy a ocultar nada. También algunos medicamentos que le he recetado son elevados…-

Altaïr respiró profundo. -¿De cuánto estamos hablando?.-

-Podría decir que equivale lo mismo a esta consulta…-

Altaïr sintió un ardor en todo su cuerpo.

-Te regalaré estas dos cajas, porque comprendo tu situación…- Vidic saco dos ejemplares de unos de sus cajones. -Es importante que se los tome, no debe saltárselos, le harán muy bien.-

-Gracias, Doctor.-

\- Altaïr…-

El sirio lo miró cuando tomó las cajas.

-Lo más importante…es que no esté **solo** …-

El joven árabe asintió de nuevo. -Le agradezco por todo.-

-Cuídate…- Vidic estrechó su mano con la de él.

Altaïr finalmente salió del consultorio para observar a su hermano Desmond reír mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular.

-Desmond…- Altaïr hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle. -Es hora de irnos.-

Desmond se levantó deprisa y le devolvió el teléfono al sirio para después tomarlo de la mano. – Altaïr, tengo hambre. ¿Podemos ir por un helado?.-

-Claro que sí, Desmond…- Altaïr apretó el agarre de su pequeña mano y salieron de la clínica.

.

.

Ezio se encontraba limpiado la cocina mientras escuchaba un poco de música en Italiano para mejorar su pronunciación y claro, el entendimiento del idioma.

Altaïr había llegado con Desmond, dejo que el pequeño fuera primero a su habitación y él se acercó a la cocina.

-Hola Ezio.- Dijo bastante serio.

El florentino no lo miró, estaba inclinado limpiado un poco de la cochambre que se hacía en la estufa. -Hola Altaïr.-

-¿Tiene mucho que llegaste con Connor?.-

-Hace dos horas, ya comimos, pero guardé el resto de la comida para que tu y Desmond coman.-

-Hmn…- Altaïr dejo un par de bolsas encima de la mesa.

-Pensé que te irías una vez dejaras a Desmond. ¿Quieres que te ponga la comida para llevar?.-

-No iré a trabajar hoy…- Aclaró. -Hablé con María y me dio el día libre, de hecho por eso llegamos algo tarde, pasé a verla.-

- _Ho capito perfettamente_.-

-Traje unos cafés y un par de bizcochos…¿gustas?.- Altaïr hablaba con cierta incomodidad, como si buscara la manera de expresarse aunque no la hallaba, aunado a eso, la tensión entre los dos seguía a flote debido a su discusión anterior.

Ezio alzó una ceja y se volteó a verlo. -¿Estás bien?.- Pudo sentir la incomodidad de Altaïr a tan pocos metros de distancia.

El sirio finalmente suspiró y Ezio comprendió.

-¿Qué dijo el Doctor?.-

-Desmond necesita hacerse unos estudios y le recetó nuevo medicamento…pero es muy caro, Ezio.-

-¿Estás queriendo decir que Desmond está grave?.-

-Es lo que quiere corroborar con los estudios…-

-Altaïr…-

-No sé de dónde voy a sacar el dinero, Ezio.- Altaïr se pasó una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello, su cuerpo estaba muy tenso y le dolía la sensación de sus dedos recorriendo la piel.

-¿No podemos pedir un préstamo en el banco?.-

-No lo creo…comenzando porque…tu y yo no somos de aquí, puede que me salgan con eso…además de que, no tengo historial laboral más que María, soy un estudiante, no creo ser candidato a un préstamo…-

-¿Ya hablaste con Edward?.-

-No puedo meterlo en esto, él es responsable de Connor nada más.-

-Bueno, sí, pero estaría gustoso de poder ayudarnos.-

-Supongo que sí…¿y cómo le pagaré después?.- Altaïr lo miró.

-Oh…ya entiendo el problema.- Ezio se mordió los labios.

-Voy a hablar con…María.- Altaïr se cruzó de brazos. -Evaluaré todas las opciones que tengo para…buscar una solución lo más pronto posible.-

-Sí, está bien. Lo que necesites, puedes decirme.- Ezio le sonrió levemente. -Voy a calentarte tu comida y la llevaré a tu habitación.-

-Gracias, Ezio.- Altaïr caminó para salir de la cocina, todavía tenía que estudiar para su examen del lunes.

-De nada, _fratello.-_

.

.

Connor estaba practicando la guitarra acústica, ajustando las clavijas para un mejor sonido.

-Oye Connor, lo haces muy bien.- Desmond sonrió con confianza mientras estaba sentado encima de su cama.

-¿Tu crees?.- Connor miró de nuevo su guitarra.

-Sí, vas a ser un excelente músico.-

Connor se rio ligeramente. -Estás exagerando, Desmond.-

-¡No estoy exagerando! En verdad eres muy bueno.-

-Me gusta mucho tocar, es relajante.-

-A mi me gusta escucharte…- Desmond soltó una pequeña risa. -Creo que sí otros lo hicieran, estarían de acuerdo conmigo.-

-No creo que…toque en público.- Connor desvió su mirada tímidamente.

-¿Por qué no?. La gente amaría tus composiciones y te darían dinero.-

-¿Dinero?.-

-Sí, como propinas cuando haces algo bien o algo que les gusta y te apoyan para que continúes haciéndolo.-

-No sabía eso…-

-Deberías intentarlo.- Desmond tomó su libreta, ya que debía comenzar con la tarea. -Apuesto a que lo harías muy bien.-

Connor se quedó en silencio mirando su guitarra, jamás lo considero por tu temor a los espacios públicos y que la gente lo mirara, aunque sería una buena idea.

Hubo un silencio dentro de la habitación, hasta que Connor decidió hablar.

-Por cierto, Desmond…- Lo miró con inocencia. -¿Cómo te fue en la consulta?.-

Desmond le dirigió una mirada confusa. -Hmn, pues bien…-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?.-

-Bueno, me dijo que debía cuidarme más y estar más cerca de mis amigos y mi familia…que sí algo estaba mal, tenía que gritar pidiendo ayuda…-

-¿Y tu te sientes bien?.- Connor quería confesarle que tuvo mucho miedo cuando lo encontró en el baño sangrando, imploraba porque Ezio o Altaïr estuvieran en ese momento, ellos sabrían manejar la situación, pero precisamente fue su gran ejemplo el que lo ayudó a mantener la calma y auxiliar a Desmond. Sin embargo, desde que se había ido a la consulta en la mañana, no paraba de pensar en él, sabía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

-Es…extraño, sólo no quiero seguir molestándolos con esta enfermedad.- Dijo en un tono cansado.

-No digas tonterías, no eres ninguna molestia, te queremos mucho.-

El neoyorkino sonrió al verlo. -Gracias, Connor…-

Connor le sonrió devuelta. -Estaremos siempre para ti.- Movió las yemas de sus dedos por las cuerdas, escuchando el dulce sonido provocado por las vibraciones.

Desmond se quedó en silencio, pensando las palabras correctas que venían en su mente para poder decirle…lo que había escuchado antes del suceso. Estaba debatiendo si decirlo o no, puesto que podría lastimar a su hermano, sin embargo, no le gustaba ocultarle las cosas a ninguno de ellos. -Oye Connor…ayer…-

El otro muchacho lo miró con curiosidad.

-Ayer escuché hablar a tu tía por teléfono.-

Desmond miró su libreta, observando los trazos que había hecho para su tarea. -Estaba hablando con tu papá.-

-¿Mi papá?.-

-Sí…bueno, escuché que va a venir.- Lo miró después.

Connor no dijo nada, procesando las palabras de Desmond.

-Estaba diciendo que…quiere conocerte y que estará aquí por un tiempo.-

Volvió a formarse un silencio abrumador dentro de la habitación.

-Lo siento sí…-

-No, está bien.- Connor lo miró. -Gracias por decírmelo, Desmond.-

-Para eso están los hermanos.-

El moreno sonrió y se levantó de su cama para ir a la otra. Se sentó dejando que su espalda se apoyara de la de su hermano y volvió a tocar las cuerdas produciendo melodías dulces.

-Así es Desmond…para eso están…- Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las melodías.


	6. Well Executed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no puedo creer todos los kudos que ha tenido este trabajo, no creí que llegarían a tantos. ¡Muchas gracias!.

**Capítulo VI:**

**Well Executed**

Altaïr se encontraba limpiando los últimos vasos de vidrio que se usaban para las malteadas. Estaba agotado mentalmente, después de haber estudiado toda la noche y en parte haber estado ocupado planificando la manera en resolver la situación de los exámenes de Desmond, no se percató que ya había amanecido y un nuevo día comenzaba.

María lo observaba con cautela mientras contaba algunos billetes de la caja registradora. – Altaïr ¿estás bien?. Haz estado callado todo el día.-

-Sí, estoy bien, estoy algo cansado, eso es todo.- Respondió con la garganta seca.

María hizo una mueca, algo escondía entre sus palabras. -¿Estás seguro?.-

Escucharon la campana de la puerta al entrar un nuevo cliente.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes.-

Ambos chicos voltearon.

-¿Por qué esas caras largas?.- El marinero sonrió. -Están muy jóvenes como para estar con esos gestos tan deprimentes.-

María se rio. -Buenos tardes, señor Kenway.-

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas por estos horizontes?-.

-Como todos los días, Señor Kenway. Últimamente ha habido más actividad, debido a los vientos fríos así que no puedo quejarme tanto.-

-Estoy seguro de que pronto serás la dueña de este lugar.-

Ella volvió a reír. -No estoy segura de eso pero se lo agradezco, Señor Kenway.-

El marino sonrió. -A menos que te cases, en ese caso Altaïr tendrá que darte todo lo que pidas.-

La mujer se sonrojó levemente y el sirio ocultó su rostro con el pañuelo que utilizaba para limpiar los vasos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?.- Se quitó el paño con una expresión molesta.

El marino rio. -He venido a hablar contigo, Altaïr.-

María sonrió y le quito el pañuelo dándole a entender que le daría su espacio y tiempo para hablar con el naval retirado.

Altaïr agradeció al asentir y salió del mostrador para estar cara a cara con el marino. -¿Qué sucede Edward?.-

-Hijo, ¿qué te sucede?. La muchacha está muy linda como para dejes pasar la oportunidad.-

El sirio rodó sus ojos, a veces podía parecerse un poco a Ezio. -Sé que no haz venido a hablar de eso.-

Edward colocó una mano en su hombro. -Eso es cierto…he venido a hablar contigo acerca de Connor.-

-¿Sucede algo?.-

-Nada malo, de hecho quería decirte que pensaba recogerlo de tu casa el viernes y que se quede conmigo todo el fin de semana.-

-Oh…-

-Aún estoy indeciso si ir con él a la playa o quizás a escalar una montaña, todavía tengo muchas ideas en mente, pero quería preguntarte sí…estabas bien con eso.-

-Desde luego que sí, sabes que Connor está más que feliz cuando está contigo, él también tiene derecho a disfrutar con su familia.-

-Sabía que entenderías Altaïr, te lo agradezco.-

-No hay problema Edward, avísame cualquier cosa, por favor.-

-¡Claro que si hijo!.- El marino le dio una palmada fuerte en su espalda. -Y ya no seas tan lento, sino te la quitarán.- Sonrió con malicia y luego caminó despidiéndose con la mano. -¡Hasta luego María!.-

Altaïr se sonrojó fuertemente y volteó el rostro molesto. María, en cambio, se despidió de Edward y siguió contando el dinero al verlo salir del establecimiento.

-Es muy energético, ¿no te parece?.- Comentó la británica.

-Sí…le gusta meterse en lo que no le compete.- El sirio regresó a su puesto para volver a tomar el pañuelo.

-Entonces somos algo parecidos, ¿no crees?.- María lo miró fijamente. -Quiero saber que te ocurre Altaïr.-

-Hmn…-

-Ayer habías venido con Desmond, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo y hoy andas muy misterioso. ¿Quieres renunciar?.-

-No, nada de eso.- Altaïr la miró también. -Había salido con Desmond de su consulta con el psiquiatra y…las noticias no son buenas.-

La mujer puso un rostro de angustia y pena, inmediatamente se acercó al joven y le tomó su mano con delicadeza. -¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?.-

-En realidad…- Altaïr apretó la mano de la mujer inconscientemente. -Quiero…más bien estaba pensando que podría trabajar horas extra.-

-¿Horas extra?.-

-Me dijiste que normalmente pagan a otras personas para que se encarguen del cargamento o tu te quedas a limpiar todo el local y cerrarlo en varias ocasiones.- Respiró profundo. -Quería saber si existe la posibilidad de que me puedas dar más trabajos para mayor paga, así podría cerrar el local contigo, continuar mi trabajo en el mostrador y también hacerme cargo del inventario o recibir a los proveedores.-

María lo miraba atentamente.

-B-bueno, es…sólo una idea.- El sirio separó el agarre de las manos. -Necesito el dinero para costear los estudios de Desmond y sus medicamentos…-

-Altaïr, claro que estaré más que encantada. Le comentaré a mi madre en este momento, pero estoy muy segura de que estará de acuerdo. Lo que sea para poder ayudarte.- Le sonrió con confianza. -Inclusive si necesitas un adelanto en tu paga, puedes decírmelo sin rodeos.-

-Gracias, María…- Altaïr sentía un gran alivio interno. -Eres la mejor…-

-Hago lo que puedo por ayudarte.- María volvió a revisar el dinero de la caja. -Y hablando de eso…me preguntaba si estabas estudiando para el examen del lunes.-

-Sí, desde luego.- Altaïr volvió a su trabajo.

La mujer sonrió de lado. -¿Qué te parece si mañana después de cerrar, vienes a mi casa y estudiamos juntos?.-

-¿Estás segura?.- Altaïr la miró.

-Claro que sí.- Ella sonrió.

-Me parece una buena idea, María. Gracias.-

La mujer tomó el dinero para guardarlo en su pequeña caja fuerte, pero antes de ir a la bodega, se acercó al sirio y le dio un beso en su mejilla. -No lo agradezcas.- Luego entró.

El sirio se quedó completamente tieso en el lugar, su cuerpo se tensó y se calentó en segundos. Mordió sus labios levemente, incrédulo a lo que había sucedido. El corazón comenzó a latirle con mucha fuerza y rapidez, provocando que sus respiraciones se volvieran entrecortadas y buscó la manera de ocuparse mentalmente o lo más seguro es que se desmayaría.

.

.

Una vez que el sirio llegó al departamento, Connor y Desmond lo recibieron con la alegría de todos los días.

-¡Hola chicos!.-

-¡Altaïr, Altaïr, Altaïr!.- Gritó Desmond feliz de verlo.

-Tengo buenas noticias para ustedes.- Sonrió.

-¿¡Me trajiste algo!?-. Los ojos de Connor brillaron.

-No…- Altaïr no pudo evitar reírse, lucía como un perrito emocionado. -Pero tu abuelo te recogerá mañana para que pases un fin de semana con él.-

-¡¿En serio?!.- Connor sonrió emocionado.

-Sí, así que prepara lo que vayas a llevarte mañana.-

Connor asintió y corrió hasta la habitación que compartía con Desmond.

-En cuanto a ti, Desmond.- El neoyorkino lo miró.

-Mañana probablemente llegué muy tarde, voy a salir de trabajar y me quedaré en casa de María para estudiar. Así que te quedaras con Ezio hasta que yo regrese, ¿vale?.-

El muchacho asintió.

-¿Puedo confiar en que te vas a portar muy bien?.- Altaïr le agitó sus cabellos castaños.

Desmond rio. -No prometo nada.-

Altaïr también rio. -Ve a bañarte, iré a hacer la cena.-

-¡Ah!.- Desmond se quejó, odiaba los baños.

-Si no te bañas, no vas a poder comer los hot dogs que haré.-

Un pequeño suspiró salió de la boca del neoyorkino y corrió hasta su habitación, era mejor que se diera prisa.

El sirio caminó hasta la habitación del italiano, tocó dos veces y luego abrió la puerta. -Ezio.-

El florentino lo miró, estaba terminando de estudiar sus últimas notas de su curso de Italiano.

-Oye, mañana voy a llegar tarde, quizás por la madrugada, aún no lo sé. Voy a salir de trabajar y me iré a casa de María a estudiar. Si nos tardamos más de lo pensando, me podría quedar en su casa a dormir.-

El florentino sonrió de lado. -Usa protección.-

-No bromees con eso, Ezio. ¿Confió en ti para que cuides a Desmond? Connor se irá con su abuelo.-

- _Bene_ , no te preocupes, Alty.- Ezio volvió a sus apuntes.

-Está bien.- El sirio finalmente cerró la puerta de la habitación.

El florentino agarró su teléfono celular y escribió un mensaje con una sonrisa picará en su rostro.

_“Tengo buenas noticias”_


	7. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo y la verdad es que fue muy emotivo. Lo estuve escribiendo y borrando tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.  
> PostData: No sé si lo han llegado a notar, pero los títulos de los capítulos, son los títulos de las canciones de diversos soundtracks de Assassin's Creed hasta el Black Flag. Me gusta ponerle ese detalle en relación a lo que pasará durante la trama.  
> En fin, busqué colocar a todos en una situación familiar complicada, el capítulo es largo pero muchas gracias por leer y seguirme apoyando a continuarlo. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Capítulo VII:**

**Confrontation**

Connor había estado esperando este día con ansias. Un fin de semana largo con su abuelo era algo que necesitaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían algo juntos, probablemente incluiría a su tía Jennifer.

Bajó las escaleras deprisa con su sudadera azul colgando del hombro y una pequeña mochila.

Ezio lo acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio. -¡Espérame Connor!

El pequeño se movió deprisa y abrió las puertas para salir corriendo a abrazar a su abuelo.

-¡Hola Connor! ¿Cómo está mi pequeño cadete?.- El marino sonrió feliz de verlo.

-Buenas tardes, Edward.- Ezio le sonrió.

Edward lo miró. -¡Ezio! ¿Qué tal?. ¿Cómo van las cosas?.-

-Como siempre.- Ezio estrechó sus manos con el marinero.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que van muy bien.- El marino apretujo el agarre de las manos. -No te preocupes por Connor, estaremos bien. Tengo varios planes para que nos divirtamos juntos.-

-Eso lo sé muy bien.- Ezio separó las manos. -Cuídense mucho, cualquier cosa me llaman.-

Connor se separó de su abuelo -¡Adiós Ezio!-

Ezio se despidió con la mano cuando ellos se alejaron hacia el auto de Edward. -¡No hagas travesuras Connor!.-

El pequeño se rio ligeramente y luego entró de copiloto en el vehículo.

Edward también se despidió y una vez que entró al auto, arrancó poniéndose en marcha.

-¿Y bien?.- Edward apoyó el brazo en la abertura de la ventana. -¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?.-

-Hmn…bien.- Connor miraba por la ventana, era amante de los paseos, aunque la ciudad fuera sucumbida por los grandes edificios, le gustaba observar el cielo.

-Me alegra mucho, hijo.- Edward a veces lo llamaba de esa manera, básicamente lo ha estado criando.

Connor lo miró. -¿Y qué haremos estos días, abuelo?.-

-Muchas cosas Connor.- El marino le sonrió. -Tu tía va a estar con nosotros.-

-Ojalá podamos ir a acampar…- Connor suspiró. -A veces me aburre la ciudad, todo es tan gris, o está tan llenos de colores fosforescentes que hace que mis ojos estallen.- Connor hizo una expresión, enfatizando que sus ojos salían de sus cuencas.

Edward se rio. -No lo sé, Connor. Lo voy a pensar.-

-He tenido tantas ganas, allí hay mucha paz.-

Edward se limitó a observarlo algunas veces, ya que debía estar concentrado en el camino. Connor era un muchacho callado la mayoría de las veces, y sino fuera por sus hermanos, quizás nunca hubiera aprendido a hablar. A veces podía ser muy “honesto” con las personas, pero siempre era un pro por mejorar a los demás, por traer paz ante los conflictos y sabía que las cosas no iban bien con sus hermanos, ya que Connor se veía preocupado, y muy reflexivo

El silencio continuó por unos largos minutos, definitivamente algo no andaba bien. No era el típico silencio que se formaba cuando estaba con su nieto, sino más bien, parecía esconder algo.

Connor miraba de nuevo por la ventana y el reflejo del cristal mostraba su rostro sereno, pensativo. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo no daba alguna pista.

-¿Estás bien, Connor?.- Edward finalmente preguntó.

-Desmond me dijo que…- Flexionó sus dedos hasta que su mano se transformó en un puño. -Que mi padre vendría de un viaje…-

Edward se mordió la lengua. -Hmn…- Lo mejor era decirle que era cierto, a fin de cuentas, no podía ocultarle cosas a su nieto. -Sí…es cierto.-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.- Connor pareció escupir las palabras.

-Lo lamento, hijo.- Confesó el marino. -No hallaba la forma de decírtelo, sé que debes tener muchas preguntas, y la verdad es que tampoco sé cómo responder a ellas sin lastimarte.- Edward lo miró cuando el semáforo indicó el color rojo. -Eres un muchacho muy noble, hijo…- Respiró profundo. -Odiaría que alguien te hiciera daño…-

Connor bajó la cabeza.

-Él realmente quiere conocerte…- Edward le colocó una mano en el hombro. -Sé tanto como tu, que no es fácil después de tanto tiempo el cual ha estado ausente, pero…deberíamos darle una oportunidad. ¿No te gustaría conocerlo?.-

Connor volteó el rostro mirando de nuevo la ventana. -No…-

Edward quitó la mano, observando la forma de actuar de su nieto.

-Jennifer lo traerá del aeropuerto a comer…- Edward volvió a poner sus manos en el volante. -No pude decirle que no…-

Connor sólo se sujetó su collar, el cual tenía varios colmillos de Oso. Tenía miedo de conocer a ese hombre, nadie sabía de él, ni siquiera su abuelo le había comentado algo acerca de él.

¿Por qué tenía que regresar ahora? Este no era el momento. Le dijo a Desmond que no dijera a nada, para no preocupar a sus hermanos, y es que, además él debía hacerse cargo de esto. De ninguna manera quería estar con su padre y dejar a sus hermanos abandonados.

El trayecto siguió silencioso, hasta que finalmente habían llegado a la casa de Edward. Se bajaron del auto para entrar, y entonces Edward comenzó a preparar lo que faltaba para la comida.

Connor fue directo al patio, se trepó como siempre en el árbol para subir a su pequeña casita. Definitivamente estaba más pequeña ahora, parecía que cada vez crecía un par de centímetros más, los cuales marcaban mucho la diferencia.

Logró entrar y se sentó en los tablones de madera, tenía un pequeño cofre del tesoro donde guardaba cosas que encontraba en el parque, o en algún viaje. Dentro también había dibujos que él mismo hacía, le encantaba dibujar animales de todo tipo, sobre todo de águilas y lobos. Entre esos dibujos, había encontrado una foto ligeramente arrugada.

Altaïr, Ezio, Connor y Desmond estaban en una reserva forestal y de fondo lucía una hermosa montaña. Era un lugar al que anhelaba regresar, donde justamente había comprado su collar. Altaïr apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años y recordó la emoción de Connor cuando les había comentado del lugar, gracias a su profesora de Geografía que habló del sitio.

Altaïr había decidido ir, a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho estar cerca de un río, pero la habían pasado increíble, habían acampado, Ezio había hecho pescado en brochetas y Desmond a pesar de lo “pequeño” que estaba, había logrado subir varios kilómetros de la montaña acompañado de Connor.

Recordar el suave aroma a pinos, el calor de la fogata donde cocinaban los pescados y el frío del clima, además del sonido del agua que pasaba por las corrientes, lo hacía querer volver. No sólo por lo enamorado que había quedado del lugar, sino porque esa vez, eran nada más ellos cuatro, disfrutando de un inolvidable momento en familia.

Su mente se disipó cuando escuchó ruidos debajo de la casa de madera y se asomó levemente para notar que el auto de Jennifer estaba estacionado.

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa. Volvió a ocultarse en una esquina con el papel fotográfico en sus manos y cerró sus ojos.

Como deseaba que todo se detuviera, o más bien, deseaba que el tiempo se regresara y volvieran a estar en ese maravilloso lugar hablando de cosas tan interesantes como las estrellas que habían visto el primer día que acamparon.

Abrió sus ojos aguados, y miró la foto. Sus dedos rozaron el papel hasta que la guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

.

.

Edward no estaba feliz, para nada feliz. Aunque parte de su corazón le decía que debía abrazar a su hijo después de tanto tiempo que no lo había visto, al mismo tiempo, lo único que quería era molerlo a golpes.

Haytham dejo las maletas en la sala. -Hmn…está casa ha cambiado mucho.-

-Sí.- Jennifer sonrió. -Papá ha modificado algunas cosas y colocó muebles nuevos, ya que…los anteriores estaban muy viejos y…- Jennifer soltó una pequeña risa. -Connor logró romper un sillón por andar jugando.-

Haytham la miró. -Tiene…mucha energía.-

-Sí, bueno…-

-No lo heredó de ti.- Dijo Edward cuando salió de la cocina.

-Papá.- Haytham lo miró.

-Que quede claro que sólo estás aquí porque Jennifer me lo imploró.-

-Hmn…también me da gusto verte.-

Jennifer sintió la tensión, la mirada de ambos hombres parecía indicar que la sala sería un ring de boxeo. -¿Qué tal si comemos de una vez?.- Dijo deprisa. -Seguro Haytham tiene mucha hambre por las horas del vuelo.-

-Sí, claro.- Edward se cruzó de brazos. -Hice costillas en salsa barbecue.-

-¿Costillas en salsa barbecue?.-

-Sí, a Connor le fascinan.-

-Iré a llamarlo.- Jennifer caminó pero Haytham la detuvo, sujetándole la muñeca. -No, déjame a mi hacerlo.- Continuó el británico.

Edward suspiró.

-Está bien…- Miró el agarre. -Podemos ir los dos…es algo tímido.-

-Hmn…- Haytham la soltó para después seguirla.

Ambos hermanos caminaron hasta el patio y se acercaron al árbol.

-Seguramente está dentro, en su casa de madera. El mismo la está construyendo.-

Haytham se impresionó ante el comentario.

-¡Connor!.- Jennifer gritó alegremente. -¡Es hora de comer, baja, por favor!.-

No recibió respuesta alguna.

-¡Sé que puedes oírme pequeño!.- Volvió a gritar. -¡Quiero presentarte a alguien!.-

Connor se mordió los labios, haciendo sus cabellos hacía atrás un poco. Hace no mucho había decidido ponerse una pequeña trenza en la parte de enfrente. Se asomó ligeramente por la ventana angosta de la casa de madera. Respiró profundo, y decidió salir, tomando la cuerda que había atado para bajar como si fuera todo un profesional. Sus botas chocaron con el césped recién cortado. Enderezó su cuerpo, mostrando firmeza, se había puesto su sudadera azul con blanco, con unos pantalones marrones que estaban levemente rotos y sucios debido al polvo de la casa de madera.

Haytham lo miró, observando cada detalle, cada rasgo de su pequeño hijo que no era tan pequeño. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Se supone que sólo habían sido 13 años, pero el niño lucía de unos quinceaños aproximadamente, era muy alto y bastante fornido, seguramente practicaba algún deporte.

Jennifer sonrió al verlo. -¡Hola Connor!. Quiero presentarte a Haytham, es mi hermano.-

Connor la miró y después vio al señor que estaba parado frente a él.

-Así que…tu eres…el famoso Connor Kenway.- Haytham sonrió ligeramente. -Estás muy grande…-

El niño se limitó a asentir, aunque no expresaba algún tipo de cercanía con ninguno de los dos.

-Creo que haz heredado mi estatura…-

Jennifer sonrió. -No seas tímido, Connor. Haytham es…-

-Finalmente tengo el gusto de conocer a mi hijo.-

Connor sintió una punzada muy dentro de él, su cuerpo se tensó demasiado y sus ojos parecían traicionarlo, quería escapar del lugar y esconderse entre las sábanas de su habitación.

Haytham acercó una mano, en una forma de saludo.

Connor retrocedió un paso instintivamente. -¿Por qué te fuiste?.- Lo miró a sus ojos fijamente.

Haytham se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta y bajó su mano. Era claro que podía suceder que su hijo respondiera hostilmente.

-Es…una larga historia.- Haytham respiró profundo. -Pero he venido a conocerte y a estar contigo.-

-¿Y por qué ahora?.-

-Connor.- Jennifer lo llamó. -Haytham sólo quiere estar contigo, como un padre con su hijo.-

-Sí fue por lo que hice…- Haytham se llevó una mano a su pecho, justo en el lado de su corazón. -Lo lamento, Connor.-

Connor bajó la mirada y sus manos se transformaron en puños.

-Sé que la vida ha sido muy dura contigo, y puede que nunca me perdones, al igual que yo tampoco puedo hacerlo conmigo mismo, pero he venido a arreglar las cosas, o al menos, a pasar el tiempo que pueda contigo, el que tu me permitas.-

Edward salió al patio. -No quiero arruinar el momento, pero la comida se va a enfriar.-

Jennifer le arrojó una mirada amenazadora.

-Está bien…- Haytham volvió a mirar a Connor. -Piénsalo, mientras, vamos a comer y conocernos mejor ¿sí?.-

Connor se limitó a asentir y esperó a que ellos caminaran para ir más atrás.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados en la mesa, empezaron a repartirse la comida. Entre bebidas, ensalada y pan, todos tenían lo suficiente en sus platos para comenzar una plática entre la familia Kenway.

Connor se ensuciaba un poco la boca debido a la salsa, estaba orgulloso de decir que la comida de su abuelo era tan deliciosa como la de Altaïr. Hecha con los mejores ingredientes y el amor que tanto degustaba.

Ante el silencio formado por los hombres, Jennifer no tuvo más alternativa que iniciar la conversación. -Bueno, ¿Qué nos puedes contar acerca de ti, Haytham?.-

-Pues…- Haytham bebió del jugo de naranja. -Me ha estado yendo de maravilla en el trabajo, he ascendido bastante estos últimos años y he recibido prestaciones excelentes.-

-Me alegra mucho por ti.- Jennifer sonrió.

-Sí, he podido comprar una casa grande en Londres.-

-Ah, tengo tantas ganas de volver.- Jennifer suspiró con anhelación. -Hace mucho que no he ido a Inglaterra, desde que nos mudamos para acá.-

Connor miró a su abuelo al escuchar lo que dijo su tía.

-Connor no lo sabe, pero antes vivíamos en Inglaterra con mi madrastra.- Jennifer miró a su padre. -Eran tiempos hermosos hasta que tuvimos que regresar, ya que mi padre tenía unos pendientes aquí en Estados Unidos.-

-Lo bueno es que pude jubilarme, aunque tengo que reconocer que extraño el mar.- Dijo nostálgicamente. -A pesar de que compre una lancha, nunca será lo mismo que andar en un barco cuando estaba en la Naval.-

Connor sonrió ligeramente. -Con razón me gusta tanto el mar…-

-¡¿Verdad que sí, hijo?!.- Edward sonrió orgulloso. -Te llevaré a un muelle, podemos tomarnos varias fotos en uno de los barcos que han logrado atesorar y cuidar de los navíos británicos cuando vinieron a colonizar.-

-Sería genial…- Connor comió un par de hojas de lechuga. -Quisiera que mis hermanos vieran esos barcos.-

Jennifer miró a su padre y luego miró a Haytham.

-Bueno, podríamos invitarlos, pero creo que mi padre habla más de unas vacaciones familiares, entre nosotros, me refiero.- Interrumpió Haytham.

Connor lo miró, su sonrisa se borró. -Oh…-

-Pues lo que Connor decida.- Edward habló deprisa. -No excluimos a nadie en esta familia.- Miró a su hijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Haytham lo miró también, parecía haber un juego de poder entre ambos.

-Hablando de otras cosas.- Jennifer cortó la tensión. -Connor está saliendo muy bien en la escuela, es muy bueno en los deportes y…está practicando tocar la guitarra.-

Connor se sonrojó de la vergüenza y oculto su rostro con sus manos. -¡Tía!.-

-¿Qué?.- Jennifer sonrió. -¡Tocas muy bien, hijo!.-

-Vas a atraer a muchas señoritas.- Edward dijo en burla.

Connor quitó las manos y se sonrojó todavía más. -Abuelo…no digas eso.-

Haytham lo miró curioso. -¿Te gusta alguien, Connor?.-

-No.- Su respuesta fue rápida.

-¿Y qué hay de Aveline?.-

-¡Es sólo una amiga!.- Connor los miró, su rostro era un tomate de lo rojo que estaba.

Edward se rio fuertemente. -Eso no quita que conquistes a muchas más niñas.-

Haytham miró a su padre y luego miró a su hijo.

-Bueno ese tipo de temas no lo discutamos cuando estemos comiendo, en su momento hablaremos con Connor de las relaciones.- Jennifer interrumpió nuevamente.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- Connor dijo en forma de regaño y luego se llevó el último pedazo de carne a la boca.

-En ese caso…- Edward logró destapar una cerveza que había sacado de su congelador. -Mi nieto es uno de los mejores jugando futbol americano, también se le da muy bien el arco, le gusta mucho lo que tenga que ver relacionado con lo tribal.-

-Me pude dar cuenta…- Haytham habló.

-Sí…me gusta.- Connor se limpió la salsa de sus mejillas. -Me gusta la naturaleza…y todo lo que tenga que ver con las tribus, aunque ya casi no haya aquí en Estados Unidos, pero es…genial pensar cómo vivían antes, relacionados con la madre tierra.-

Haytham lo miró con atención.

-Altaïr me ha llevado a algunos museos cuando tiene tiempo, y es tan triste todo lo que sucedió durante la colonización de las tribus nativas…- Connor suspiró. -No deberíamos perder nuestras raíces…-

-Hmn, bueno, tu madre hablaba mucho de eso. Compartimos algunas clases de historia en la Universidad y siempre le había fascinado el tema de la conquista británica en Estados Unidos.-

Connor lo miró con curiosidad.

-Estoy seguro de que debió conservar algunas cosas de esas clases, podrías preguntarle a “Altaïr” sí él las tiene, ya que no sé exactamente dónde fueron a parar las cosas de María.-

Connor desvió sus pensamientos para hacer memoria, recordando que, en efecto, Altaïr había mencionado que algunas cosas de su madre estaban guardadas en su habitación, lo poco que pudo atesorar de ella antes de que falleciera. -Le voy a preguntar.- Dijo rompiendo en silencio. -Me muero por descubrir todas las cosas que guarda acerca de las tribus nativas en Estados Unidos.- Sonrió con emoción.

Edward volvió a reír, pero esta vez fue más discreto. -Sí, a Connor le gusta pensar de esa manera…-

-Aunque, no está de más decirte que en parte, también eres británico.- Dijo Haytham

-Hmn…- Connor terminó su ensalada y evitaba contacto visual con el hombre que se hacía llamar “su padre”.

-Cambiando de tema.- Jennifer volvió a hablar. -¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?.-

-La verdad pienso estar tres semanas cuando mucho.-

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa sin problemas.- Jennifer sonrió, ella sabía que su padre no aceptaría que su propio hijo se quedara en su casa, debido a todos los problemas que tenían entre ambos.

Haytham miró a su padre. -¿Jennifer no vive aquí?.-

-Ella decidió hacer su vida, no voy a obligar a nadie a quedarse con este viejo.- Edward habló en tono dolido, pero en realidad estaba orgulloso de su primogénita.

-No digas eso, Connor está contigo.-

Se formó un silencio incomodo por parte de los adultos.

Haytham alzó una ceja y miró a su hijo beber lo último que quedaba de su hijo de naranja.

-¿Connor…cuál es tu habitación?, recuerdo que está casa tenían 3 habitaciones.-

-¿Eh?.- Connor lo miró con los bigotes húmedos. -No tengo habitación.-

-¿Cómo que no tienes habitación?.- Jennifer se limitó a hacer silencio ante la pregunta.

-Connor no vive aquí.- Edward lo miró con firmeza.

Haytham también lo miró. -¿A qué te refieres?.-

Connor no entendía esas miradas tan amenazadoras que existían entre ambos hombres, estaba muy dudoso del porqué el ambiente se sentía tan tenso, ¿Acaso era malo vivir con sus hermanos?.

-Es que yo vivo con mis hermanos.- La inocencia de Connor se hizo notar.

Haytham lo miró de nuevo. -¿Hermanos?.- Su rostro se endureció. -Debes vivir con un adulto Connor, alguien que se haga responsable de ti.-

-¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice.- Edward se cruzó de brazos.

-Altaïr es el mayor de todos.- Connor alzó una ceja confuso ante las acusaciones de su padre.

-Un solo adulto no puede hacerse cargo de todos ustedes.- Haytham logró recordar vagamente que María le había mencionado que no era madre primeriza, así que pensó que Connor podría ser el menor.

-No puedes decir esas cosas.- Connor salió en defensa. – Altaïr trabaja muy duro por nosotros, y todos lo apoyamos, nos queremos y respetamos.-

-Connor, querido.- Jennifer habló. -Haytham tiene razón, Altaïr tiene derecho a vivir su vida independiente de sus hermanos, con su pareja o sin pareja, estudiando o trabajando, su trabajo no es cuidarlos, de eso se encargan los padres.-

-¡Papá nunca ha estado y mamá murió!.- Connor se levantó molesto del asiento.

-Connor…- La voz de Haytham era fría. -Lamento…lo que sucedió con tu madre, y también lamento que…-

-¡De nada sirve!.- Connor lo miró acusadoramente. -¡Nunca haz estado y no puedes venir a decirme que no puedo estar con mis hermanos! ¡Ellos son mi familia!.-

-Nosotros somos tu familia.- Dijo Jennifer.

-Ellos también…y no voy a dejarlos.- Connor caminó molesto saliendo de la cocina.

Haytham negó con la cabeza, su expresión era de completa decepción. -Es demasiado irreverente. ¿Cómo pueden permitir que les conteste de esa manera?.-

-Él tiene razón.- Habló el marinero.

Haytham rodó los ojos. -No estés de su lado, está empezando la adolescencia, él no sabe lo que quiere. Está influenciado por sus hermanos mayores.-

-Pues tu eres un adulto y nunca haz sabido qué es lo que quieres.- Edward lo confrontó. -Desde que volviste a encontrarte con María, pensé que enderezarías tu camino. Estabas tan emocionado con ser padre primerizo, ni siquiera te importaba si María tenía o no otros hijos. ¿Pero alguna vez te haz tomado la molestia de preguntar por esas criaturas?.- El cuerpo del marino se tensó a tal punto que sus venas se marcaron a través de su piel. -Te largaste, dejándolo a su suerte, teniendo la seguridad de que me haría cargo de él, o en tal caso tu hermana. He estado apoyando a todos esos pequeños todo este tiempo, hasta que Altaïr decidió irse de la casa, y lo único que me pidió es que sus hermanos fueran con él. Sería muy cínico de mi parte romper esta familia, que evidentemente ha estado sufriendo constantemente por padres irresponsables como tu que los han abandonado. Altaïr ha hecho tu trabajo, y el de María debido a su lamentable fallecimiento.-

Edward se levantó y tomó su cerveza. -Y por sino lo sabes, ese adolescente “irreverente” ha logrado salir adelante con ayuda de todos ellos, convirtiéndose en un ejemplo de hermano mayor para su hermano menor…-

-Connor no puede seguir viviendo allí.- Haytham también se levantó. -Nunca fue el trabajo de Altaïr cuidar de Connor.-

-Tampoco es el mío.- Edward lo miró como si sus ojos fueran cuchillas a punto de clavarse en el corazón de su hijo. -Pero lo amo, y quiero lo mejor para él. Jamás lo he obligado a quedarse conmigo, él mismo ha decidido estar con sus hermanos.-

-Que ridiculez…- Haytham rodó los ojos.

-Tu tienes una hermana, una hermanastra. Deberías entenderlo con más razón, pero sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre.-

-Papá, por favor…-

Edward bebió de su cerveza.- No sé qué vas a hacer.- Edward se relamió los labios. -Pero al paso al que vas con tu hijo, sólo vas a lograr que él te odie.-

Los puños de Haytham se tensaron, endureciéndose y manteniéndolos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Jennifer empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa. -Haytham, ve a hablar con Connor, yo me quedaré con mi papá a recoger todo…-

Haytham entendió el mensaje y caminó saliendo de la cocina.

Jennifer miró a su padre y Edward bebió de su cerveza.

.

.

Haytham miró a su hijo, de vuelta en el patio. El muchacho estaba armando una casa de campaña, tenía unas cajas, las cuales contenían artículos personales, como unas almohadas, cobijas, entre otros.

-Connor…- Haytham respiró profundo. -¿Podemos hablar?.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Connor respondió agresivamente. Conectó las barillas para poder darle forma a la casa de campaña.

-Quiero arreglar la discusión que tuvimos.-

-Hablaste mal de mis hermanos, eso no te lo puedo permitir.-

-Lo lamento.-

El muchacho colocó la capa, finalizando la casa de campaña en un santiamén, la práctica lo había vuelto rápido. -No te perdono.-

Haytham volvió a suspirar. -¿Hay alguna forma de que lo hagas?.-

-Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz, y a mis hermanos también.-

-Yo sólo quiero conocerte…- Haytham se acercó un paso más. -¿No hay alguna forma de llegar a un acuerdo?.-

Connor lo miró. -No lo sé…- Luego tomó las almohadas para meterlas en la casa de campaña, era lo suficientemente grande para permitirle libre movimiento dentro de esta misma.

-Qué tal…si pasamos más tiempo juntos para conocernos…- Haytham pensaba en las palabras correctas. -Y yo me permitiré conocer a tus hermanos.-

-No le vas a agradar a Altaïr.- Contestó Connor con una ligera sonrisa ladina.

Haytham arrugó el rostro. -Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para agradarle, aunque realmente, quien más me importa eres tu.-

Connor lo volvió a mirar. -Está bien.- Colocó las cobijas dentro de la casa de campaña.

Haytham respiró profundo. -Entonces dime…¿qué estás haciendo?.-

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?.-

Haytham volvió a hacer una mueca, le aborrecía las contestaciones de su hijo. -Me refiero…¿por qué lo haces?.-

-Porque cuando me quedo con mi abuelo, el me deja dormir en el patio con mi casa de campaña.

-Hmn…¿en verdad te gusta tanto?.- Le pareció exagerado. ¿acaso no moría de frío o quizás se asustaba con algún ruido?.

-Sí…- Sonrió cuando se agacho y se sentó dentro de la casa de campaña. -Espero poder salir pronto a un bosque y hacerlo de verdad.-

-Lo hablaré con tu abuelo, podríamos hacerlo estos días que estás aquí.-

Connor lo miró. -Eso sería genial.-

Haytham se agachó sin entrar a la casa de campaña. -Con la condición de que me permitas conocerte más.-

El muchacho se quedó pensativo, dudoso de su propuesta. -Hmn…está bien.- No le dedicó una sonrisa, sino más bien una mirada llena de reto.

.

.

El sirio se encontraba terminando de limpiar las baldosas, tomó el trapo húmedo y lo exprimió en la cubeta para después volver a pasarlo por el suelo.

Escuchó a la mujer maldecir por teléfono y volteó para observarla con una expresión cansada y a la vez molesta. María se alejó a la bodega cuando empezó a hablar con otra persona, ya que su tono de voz había cambiado.

Altaïr visualizó la hora gracias al reloj que colgaba de la pared. Pronto serían las 10. Habían dejado de atender a las nueve como de costumbre, pero jamás se había quedado a limpiar y organizar el local para después cerrarlo oficialmente. Era una tarea agotadora de la cual se ocupaba María con ayuda de su madre, y gracias a la conversación que había tenido con ella ayer, ahora podía auxiliarla con esto a cambio de una paga adicional que María estuvo dispuesta a ofrecer.

Sin embargo, el sirio comenzó a angustiarse, ya que después de cerrar el local, iría a casa de María a estudiar. Lo cual, sí, lo tenía muy contento, pero también lo tenía aterrado, no quería meterse en problemas con la familia de ella por andar de entrometido en su casa cuando ella claramente tenía novio. Sobre todo, lo pensaba por el padre de María, quien definitivamente no llevaba una buena relación con su hija, puesto que él fue quién le impuso su noviazgo con De Sablé. Luego pensó que era mejor si fueran al departamento de Altaïr, pero claro, sus padres se negarían, una mujer sola en el departamento de un hombre no era un buen augurio, aun cuando hubiese otras personas viviendo en ese mismo lugar.

Negó con la cabeza, por una vez las cosas tenían que salir bien. Así que terminó de pasar el trapo por el suelo y luego lo llevó al baño para enjuagarlo.

María terminó la llamada unos minutos después, salió de la bodega para ver a Altaïr quien estaba apagando las luces y organizando el mostrador, siendo lo último en la tarea de quehaceres.

-Altaïr…-

El sirio la miró -¿Sucede algo María?.-

-Me temo que no podremos estudiar hoy…- Ella suspiró. -Mi madre me acaba de avisar que los padres de Roberto nos invitaron a una cena.-

Altaïr no dijo nada.

-Lo lamento tanto…- Volvió a suspirar y se llevó la mano a su rostro. -Realmente quería estudiar contigo, pero si no voy…mi papá...-

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- El sirio le sonrió para reconfortarla.

-En verdad lo lamento, te prometo que a la próxima, no volverá a suceder.-

-Tranquila María.- El sirio se quitó el delantal. -Iré a cambiarme.-

La mujer lo miró, pero su rostro expresaba tristeza una vez lo vio irse al baño para cambiarse. Era tan injusto que María no pudiera confesar lo que sentía por el sirio, si bien, sabía que eso sería un regaño seguro y una retahíla inacabable por su padre, sin embargo, no quería seguir estando con un hombre que no amaba.

El sirio salió del baño, con su indistinguible sudadera blanca y sus pantalones azules. Se ajustó la mochila a sus hombros y observó que María lo esperaba afuera.

Una vez que salió, ayudó a María a cerrar, ocultando el local gracias a persianas o cortinas metálicas.

Altaïr sacudió sus manos del polvo. -Ya está.-

-Gracias, Altaïr.- Ella le sonrió.

-No agradezcas, María. Diviértete en la cena.-

Ella rio por lo bajo. -Eso es lo menos que voy a hacer.- Se acercó al sirio.

-Tenemos una cita pendiente.- Se acercó de puntillas y le dio un beso en su mejilla. -Cuídate y descansa un poco ¿vale?.- Volvió a sonreírle y después caminó.

Altaïr movió su mano lentamente hacía su mejilla y tocó su piel, tratando de difuminar el beso que María el acababa de dar. Su rostro se volvió una explosión de color roja y se volteó con rapidez para caminar.

El corazón le latía tan rápido que llegó a pensar que probablemente tenía taquicardia, o quizás era una manera de decirle que María lo estaba matando poco a poco con aquellos pequeños gestos tan amorosos.

Siguió su camino sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, se sentía dichoso de haber recibido un beso de parte María, la chica que le gustaba.

.

.

La música sonaba con el volumen al máximo. Los jóvenes bailaban sin parar en la sala, algunos platicaban cerca de la ventana mientras fumaban un par de cigarrillos y otros jóvenes prefirieron mezclar sus bebidas con las botellas que habían traído.

Sin duda, el florentino sabía cómo hacer fiestas y eso era el tema de conversación principal. El italiano se hallaba entre la multitud platicando con sus amigos para que así todos se conocieran, era una mezcla entre amigos de la escuela y amigos que había hecho gracias al curso. Todos estaban muy animados debido a las anécdotas del florentino.

Su novia, Cristina, era la jovencita más hermosa de la fiesta, deslumbrado con su vestido amarillo con tonos rojizos y un hermoso peinado de trenzas ajustadas que formaban un espiral en su cabello. Le gustaba presumir del collar de oro que su novio, Ezio, le había regalado, hacía juego con sus aretes del mismo material y sus tacones del mismo color.

Repentinamente, Cristina buscó a Ezio entre toda la multitud y una vez que lo encontró, lo tomó del brazo para halarlo a la pista de baile.

-No te olvides de mi, tesoro…- Ella sonrió.

-Eso nunca podría pasar.- El italiano le sonrió de vuelta.

Ambos jóvenes se movieron hacía el centro de la sala y comenzaron a bailar. Disfrutaban de la música electrónica que retumbaba en las paredes del departamento.

El florentino acercó más el cuerpo a la pelinegra, y la mujer disfrutó del apego, por lo que decidió darle la espalda.

El italiano pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica, movió su cara hasta besarla del cuello mientras bailaban. Cristina pegó su retaguardia a la entrepierna de su novio, disfrutando de los pequeños roces que provocaban sus cuerpos mientras bailaban al son de la música.

Los demás invitados seguían disfrutando de la alocada fiesta. Levantando sus cervezas o vasos de plásticos mientras reían, hablando de trivialidades o bailando con devoción.

Ezio y Cristina se separaron del grupo en dirección a la zotehuela o cuarto de lavado. Sus rostros eran ligeramente cubiertos gracias a la ropa que seguía colgada a través de los lazos. Sus bocas estaban unidas en una erótica danza de lenguas que exigía la atención del otro de manera inmediata.

Cristina pasó sus manos por los brazos de su novio, y Ezio paso las suyas recorriendo la cintura de su novia. Pegó su cuerpo más al de la mujer para estamparla a la pared, ella comprendió y subió la pierna un poco para rozarla con la de su novio.

-Ezio…- Logró decir entre el beso. -Espera…- Le faltaba el aliento. -Alguien nos podría ver…-

-Nadie nos vera, bella mía…- Le sonrió con picardía y la volvió a besar con furia.

La fiesta continuaba hasta que la puerta principal se abrió.

Altaïr observó con sus ojos bien abiertos el ambiente que le daba la bienvenida. -¿Pero qué…?.-

El sirio entró dejando la puerta abierta, sus ojos miraban a los jóvenes bailar sin control en la sala, algunos inclusive dejaban caer sus bebidas directo al suelo. Otros jóvenes se besaban apoyados de las paredes o encima de los sofás que componían la habitación. Comenzó a caminar buscando al responsable de todo este desastre. Sus ojos avellana se volvieron dagas ocultas a través de la capucha blanca que lo cubría.

-¡Ezio, allí estas!.- Dijo un hombre que tenía una botella en su mano. Se rio cuando atrapó a Altaïr en un abrazo, rodeando su brazo por detrás del cuello del sirio.

-Tu fiesta…es increíble, hombre.- Volvió a reírse sin sentido, producto del exceso de alcohol en la sangre.

Altaïr le dedicó una mirada asesina y quitó su brazo con brusquedad.

Escuchó el vidrio romperse y volteó su rostro notando que un par de jóvenes habían tirado una botella y sólo se reían de lo sucedido.

-Esto ha sido suficiente…- El sirio se acercó al reproductor de música para apagarlo.

-¡QUIERO QUE TODOS SE LARGUEN DE MI CASA!.- Señaló la puerta indicado la salida que todos debían tomar.

Las personas que bailaban lo miraron deprisa.

-¿Qué no me escucharon?. ¡Largo!.-

Entre varios empezaron a murmurar, sus rostros indicaban miedo puro ante el sirio y comenzaron a salir deprisa para evitar otro problema.

Ezio observó de reojo como varios de sus amigos se iban inmediatamente, dejando las botellas y bebidas a medio tomar, por lo que, se separó de su novia.

-¿Ezio?.- Cristina lo miró perpleja.

-Espérame aquí, hermosa.- El italiano dejo a Cristina sola para buscar cual había sido el problema. Una vez que entró a la sala, su cuerpo se paralizó al observar al sirio.

Altaïr lo miró y su expresión se transformó a la de un asesino.

-Oye amigo…- Un joven se acercó a Ezio.

-Chicos, es mejor que se vayan…- Ezio lo miró.

Cristina también había entrado a la sala. -Ezio, amor. ¿Todo está bien?.- La mujer miró al sirio, siendo la primera vez que conocía al tan nombrado hermano mayor de Ezio.

-Cristina…-

-Me quedaré.- Ella lo miró decidida.

-No, no…- Le intentó sonreír. -Yo me ocuparé de esto, por favor, avísame cuando llegues a tu casa.-

-¿Estás seguro?.-

El italiano se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

La mujer se acercó y lo besó tiernamente, luego caminó tomando su bolso de mano y su chaqueta. Los jóvenes salían rápidamente del departamento, algunos con ayuda de otros que estaban más conscientes de la situación.

Altaïr se acercó a la puerta y cerró cuando el último de ellos había salido.

Su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, pero logró cruzarse de brazos y miró al florentino. Su rostro estaba tan arrugado como la de un perro rabioso.

-Jamás te di permiso para que hicieras este tipo de cosas.- Habló finalmente.

-Lo sé…lo lamen-…-

-Y aun así lo hiciste.- Aclaró el sirio.

\- Altaïr, sé que estás muy molesto pero…-

-¿Pero qué?.-

-Lo tenía bajo control.-

-¿De verdad?.- Altaïr dio un paso hacía él. -Estoy más que seguro que todos tus amigos son menores de edad. ¿Podrías explicarme entonces por qué estaban bebiendo alcohol o fumando?.-

-Bueno, no es nada grave…-

-¿¡No es nada grave!?.- Altaïr explotó en cólera. -Si alguno de nuestros vecinos llamaba a la policía y se encontraban con que tus amigos están bebiendo alcohol y fumando, me meterían a la cárcel, Ezio…-

\- Altaïr…-

-¿¡Eso no te parece grave!? A mí me parece demasiado grave.-

\- Altaïr, escucha…-

-No, no quiero.- Altaïr agitó los brazos a los lados, queriendo demostrarle que observara el entorno donde estaban. -¡Mira como ha quedado todo el maldito departamento!.-

-¡Lo puedo limpiar!.-

-No se trata de limpiar o no está porquería, se trata de que eres un maldito irresponsable. Jamás te di el permiso para hacer una estúpida fiesta.-

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?!.- Ezio lo confrontó. -Nunca me dejas salir a ningún lado con mis amigos, necesito hacerlo todo a escondidas, siempre pendiente del maldito reloj para llegar a tiempo.-

El sirio lo miró, aún con un rostro molesto e irritado.

-Pensé que sí no podía salir entonces ellos podrían venir.-

-Pues pensaste muy mal, está no es tu casa, es mía.- Espetó el sirio. -Tu único trabajo es cuidar de Connor y Desmond. ¿Es mucho pedir que cumplas con ese labor?.-

-¡Ese no es mi labor!.- Gritó el florentino. -En ningún lado dice que un hermano tiene que cumplir con esas obligaciones, ese no es mi trabajo.-

-¡Deja de ser tan egoísta!.- Altaïr se acercó y lo sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca. -¡Ya me tienes harto Ezio!. ¿¡Tu crees que esto es fácil para mi!?.-

El italiano forcejeó el agarre. -¡Suéltame Altaïr!. ¡Tu fuiste quien dijo que debíamos vivir contigo, yo jamás te lo pedí!.-

El sirio reaccionó y golpeó de un puñetazo la cara del florentino, provocando que lo soltara del agarre de su muñeca. El impacto había sido tan fuerte que el cuerpo del italiano cayó sobre los cristales de la botella que se había partido anteriormente.

-Puedes largarte cuando quieras.- Escupía sus palabras como si fueran veneno. -Pero no sé a dónde mierda te iras, no tienes a más nadie que a nosotros.-

El florentino se apoyó de sus manos, luego llevó una a su rostro y notó el corte en su mejilla debido al vidrio. -Claro que no…-

-Ohw…no me digas. ¿Tu novia?.- El sirio sonrió con cinismo. -En serio eres un completo estúpido, Ezio. Si crees que puedes irte de aquí con tus cosas y esperar a que esa familia te acepte como parte de la suya, estás muy equivocado. La vida es cruel e injusta, te quita todo y se burla de ti.- Dijo con una voz tan fría que provocó que el florentino tensara su cuerpo.

-Quiero que veas lo que es trabajar y sacrificar cosas como estas para mantener a tu familia, para darles de comer y un lugar donde dormir.-

\- Altaïr...-

-Pero tu que mierda vas a saber de eso…- La decepción y la furia se notaban en sus ojos color avellana. -Eres un irresponsable que no puede cumplir con una simple tarea como cuidarse y cuidar a sus hermanos menores.

El florentino desvió la mirada, ya no podía seguir manteniendo el contacto visual con su hermano mayor.

-Quiero que limpies todo esto…- Altaïr caminó por la sala. -Y espero que sepas que esto significa que sin lugar a dudas, no irás a Roma.-

El italiano escuchó las pisadas de Altaïr alejarse. Miró su rostro a través del líquido que estaba en el suelo, la mejilla y las manos le dolían por el impacto del golpe y el haber caído sobre los vidrios.

Escuchó una puerta y luego se levantó para quitarse el resto de los cristales de las palmas de su mano.

-¿Dónde está?.- Dijo la voz del sirio.

-¿Qué?.- Ezio lo miró sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿¡Dónde está Desmond!?.-

-¿De qué hablas? Está en su habitación.-

-¡No está en su habitación, Ezio!.-

El florentino pudo sentir que su respiración se volvió pesada. -¡No puede ser! ¡Él estaba en su habitación!.-

Altaïr empezó a caminar por la sala. -¡Pues ya no está! ¡No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame a buscarlo!.-

El italiano tragó saliva y caminó también para buscarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, ninguno de los dos lo encontraba por el departamento.

- _Merda_ …- Dijo el florentino.

Altaïr respiró profundo, buscando el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. -Maldita sea…-

Altaïr caminó a su habitación para buscar un par de linternas, fue cuando entonces sintió el aire frío dentro de su habitación, así que volteó ligeramente la cabeza y observó la ventana abierta.

Su ventana tenía conexión con las escaleras de emergencia contra incendios. Estaba seguro de que siempre la mantenía cerrada a menos de que él estuviera en su habitación. Se acercó observando el broche de seguridad que había sido movido. Sin duda alguna, alguien la había abierto.

Ezio se apoyó del marco de la ventana de la sala. Le dolía la cara y las manos, pero lo que más le dolía, era saber que Altaïr tenía razón. Sólo quería pasar un rato divertido con sus amigos y su novia en una fiesta alocada, pensó que Desmond se había encerrado jugando videojuegos, o al menos así lo había dejado Ezio. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan imprudente y no pensar en él? Seguro salió a comer algo y observar a todas esas personas extrañas lo hizo huir del departamento.

¿Dónde podría estar ahora? ¿Acaso ya estaría muy lejos? Sólo deseaba que estuviera bien, al menos hasta que lo encontraran.

Escuchó la voz de Altaïr y levantó su cara para verlo.

-Acompáñame.- La voz del sirio era muy seria.

El florentino lo siguió, ambos entraron a la habitación de Altaïr. El mayor salió por la ventana y empezó a subir las escaleras, Ezio lo siguió después.

Después de un par de pisos más, lograron llegar hasta la azotea.

La luz de la ciudad iluminaba lo suficiente para que no fuera necesario prender las linternas, así que pudieron observar a un niño sentado en el borde del edificio, balanceando sus pies mientras miraba la caótica ciudad.

Desmond sonreía ligeramente mientras contaba los autos y observaba a las personas caminar de un lado a otro como pequeñas hormigas. Luego miró hacia el cielo y suspiró. Su hermano Connor tenía razón, a veces él también extrañaba las estrellas que habían visto la primera vez que habían acampado. Le gustaba mucho leer del espacio, todo lo referente a otros planetas y cuerpos estelares. Ansiaba que pronto pudiera comprarse su telescopio con unos pequeños ahorros que tenía.

Si bien, cualquier niño se alejaría inmediatamente de aquel peligro, apenas sentir el vértigo era suficiente para entrar en pánico, pero él no tenía miedo de las alturas como básicamente todos sus hermanos, de hecho, una vez Ezio hizo paracaidismo al cumplir quinceaños. Supongo que también le gustaba la fantástica sensación de la brisa en su rostro.

Altaïr dejó caer la linterna, su corazón se detuvo al observar a Desmond. Estaba muy concentrado en su mundo como para darse cuenta de que ellos estaban más atrás de él. No quería asustarlo, estaba extremadamente cerca de caer del edificio y eso lo tenía mal.

-Hey…hey Desmond.- Dijo lo más bajo pero audible que pudo.

El niño volteó el rostro y lo miró, inmediatamente sonrió. -¡Altaïr!.-

Altaïr detuvo sus pasos y se agachó. -Hola pequeño…ven aquí, dame un abrazo.- Extendió sus brazos.

Desmond se acomodó para bajarse del borde en un salto y corrió a abrazar al sirio. -¡Qué bueno que llegaste Altaïr!

El sirio lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en sus cabellos, luego apoyó su rostro en él y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Su corazón apenas se normalizaba al tenerlo consigo, a salvo y tranquilo -Me...alegra tanto verte, Desmond.-

Ezio también sintió un gran alivio al verlo, por un momento pensó que tendrían que llamar a la policía para recuperarlo. Definitivamente había sido muy imprudente de su parte.

-Me diste un enorme susto…- Altaïr se separó para verlo. -No te vi en tu habitación.-

El neoyorkino bajo su mirada, arrepentido. -Lo siento, Altaïr…es que había mucho ruido, no podía soportarlo. Quise decirle a Ezio pero…no lo encontré, había mucha gente extraña…así que recordé que Connor me dijo que ver el cielo lo calmaba…y decidí salir a tomar aire, me sentía sofocado, había mucho humo que…me hacía toser.-

-Está bien…- Altaïr le sonrió ligeramente y pasó una mano por los cabellos de Desmond. -Todo está bien ahora, Desmond.-

Altaïr se levantó y sujetó a su hermano menor por debajo de los brazos para cargarlo. -Sólo no vuelvas a asustarme.-

-Sí…lo prometo.- Desmond rodeó el cuello del sirio con sus brazos.

Altaïr miró a Ezio cuando se dio la vuelta, su mirada indicaba desaprobación y al mismo tiempo parecían decirle que todo, en efecto, era su culpa.

Ezio bajó la cabeza y esperó a que Altaïr caminara para seguirlo.

El sirio bajo las escaleras con Desmond entre sus brazos y entró nuevamente al departamento.

El florentino hizo lo mismo e inmediatamente se dispuso a limpiar el departamento, mientras que Altaïr hacía algo de cenar para los tres.


	8. Wild Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Me disculpo por la tardanza en la actualización, tuve problemas con mi computadora y no tuve mas opción que mandarla a arreglar. Honestamente agradezco mucho por los kudos y las suscripciones, no pensé que tendría tantos. ¡Espero sigan apoyando este trabajo y que les siga gustando!

**Capítulo VIII:**

**Wild Instincts**

Ezio se encontraba limpiando el departamento, dejando que el piso reluciera de brillante cuando tallaba con fuerza y pasaba de nuevo el líquido para dejarlo sin una sola mancha de suciedad. La mañana había sido agotadora, Altaïr había hecho el desayuno y se había encerrado en su habitación para estudiar puesto que el examen lo tenía a la vuelta de la esquina, así que Ezio debía hacerse cargo de todo lo demás.

El florentino mentiría si dijera que había podido dormir. Estuvo toda la noche en vela, la culpa lo había estado remordiendo por lo que había sucedido, y las cosas con Altaïr no mejoraron, ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana.

Desmond, en cambio, estaba ayudando a Ezio limpiando los sillones con un trapo, él no estaba molesto con Ezio por la fiesta o lo sucedido, probablemente su inocencia lo hacía apartarse de muchas cosas, aun así, Ezio seguía sintiéndose responsable por Desmond.

El italiano los cuidó cuando Altaïr estaba ocupado, y más cuando empezó a trabajar para mantenerlos, lo cual le recordaba la clase de palabras que le había dirigido al árabe, había sido tan imprudente y grosero con él. Si bien, es cierto que Altaïr también había sido muy rudo, siendo capaz de golpearlo, cuando nunca lo había hecho antes.

Realmente, Altaïr no era un tipo violento, era más analítico y menos sentimental, pero cuando lograban colmarle la paciencia, es cuando realmente las cosas se ponían muy violentas, y algunas veces Ezio lo vivió cuando Altaïr respondía abruptamente a ciertas personas que amenazaban su integridad y la de sus hermanos. Ezio había cometido un error, al igual que el sirio, y ahora ninguno de los dos daba el paso siguiente para el perdón.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la olla exprés en la cocina, recordando que no debía dejarla pasar mucho tiempo. Se levantó, observó a Desmond una vez más, quien estaba limpiando los portarretratos y después se dirigió a la cocina.

.

.

Edward agarró una lata de cerveza y la bebió con un enorme gusto. El amor que sentía por el alcohol siempre había estado presente desde que había cumplido quinceaños y su padre le enseñó.

-La verdad es que no sé cómo te puede gustar esto.- Haytham tomó el repelente de crema para mosquitos que su hermana le dio y lo aplicó en su rostro como una loción.

Edward hizo una mueca. -Apenas acabamos de llegar, deja de ser tan llorón.-

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche?.- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro que sí, le prometí a Connor que vendríamos hace un tiempo.-

-No puede ser…no traje nada para algo como esto, voy a morir de frío o de hambre.-

El marinero se rio. -Lo mismo decías cuando íbamos a la playa.-

-Pero es diferente, papá. La playa está rodeada de otras personas, en este lugar estamos prácticamente solos.-

-Es el lugar indicado para Connor. ¿Lo quieres conocer o no?.- Sonrió con picardía.

El otro hombre se limitó a mirarlo a regañadientes.

-Aprende a conocer lo que le gusta, mucho de eso define su personalidad.-

Jennifer bajó las bolsas de dormir que estaban en la cajuela de la camioneta.

El hombre suspiró. -Y bien, ¿dónde está? Le dije que esperara mientras bajábamos todo.-

-Nunca va a esperar, es como si soltaras la correa a un perro que ansía ser libre.- Edward le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. -Seguro ya se fue al río.-

-¿¡Al río!?.- Haytham miró a todos lados. -¿Y cómo pudiste permitirlo, papá?. El río debe estar sumamente contaminado con un montón de bacterias y virus, además debe ser peligroso. ¿Y si se pierde?.-

-Estoy seguro de que me preocuparía más por ti que por él. Además relájate, no estamos olvidados, a unos cuantos kilómetros hay un campamento y unas cabañas donde venden comida, pero a Connor no le gusta estar rodeado de eso, prefiere estar aislado con la naturaleza.-

-Es un lunático.-

Edward le dio un golpe en el brazo.

.

.

.

El americano estaba caminando despacio entre las rocas que flotaban del río, manteniendo el equilibrio ante la situación. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus pulmones se llenaban de aire puro y limpio. Cerró sus ojos a mitad del río sintiendo los rayos de sol en su rostro.

Llevó sus manos levemente hacía su cuello y tocó su collar de colmillos. Parecía estúpido, pero aquel collar lo hacía sentir cerca de su familia, recordándole que siempre estarían con él a donde fuera.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar un sonido extraño, miró hacía a un lado del bosque. Legalmente estaba prohibido entrar tan a fondo de la reserva del bosque, ya que existía la zona protegida donde los campistas y los comercios se encontraban, pero su abuelo sabía sobornar y encontrar buenos lugares para que nadie los molestara.

Miró hacía el camino de regreso, ya estaba lejos por más de 6 kilómetros. Había corrido tan fuerte como sus piernas pudieron y ni se percató de la distancia que había recorrido. Después miró hacía donde había escuchado el sonido extraño. ¿Habría alguien más con él?.-

El muchacho se agachó metiendo la mano dentro del agua y logró sacar un palo de madera de su tamaño, podría defenderse de cualquier cosa, él era lo suficientemente valiente.

Su curiosidad terminó convenciéndolo por caminar rumbo al sonido que lo intrigó. Miró a todos los enormes árboles, disfrutando del aroma que emanaban las plantas y flores recién regadas. Escuchó el canto de algunos pájaros y observó sus nidos entre las ramas más altas.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando volvió a escuchar aquel ruido y se ocultó tras un árbol. Asomó su rostro hasta dar con la extraña cosa que provocaba el sonido.

El oso no estaba muy lejos, apenas estaba terminando de comerse su última ración de peces, se levantó con pesar y caminó un poco al siguiente árbol para rascarse.

Los ojos de color chocolate del joven brillaron, asombrado por lo que veía ante ellos. Era un animal enorme, robusto y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Su pelaje marrón resplandecía cuando los rayos de sol lo tocaban con delicadeza. El oso se levantó en dos patas para rascarse la espalda y luego se dejó caer para lamerse las garras que aún olían a pescado.

Se sacudió todo su cuerpo y su rostro se giró hasta encontrarse con el muchacho que lo miraba curioso.

El cuerpo del joven se retorció intimidado, lo mejor era salir corriendo de allí, estaba en un mal momento, en el lugar inadecuado. Sin embargo, el oso sólo lo miraba y después caminó para su cueva.

Connor se acercó un poco más sin darse cuenta, queriendo seguir el descubrimiento que lo había asombrado. Se detuvo cuando se agachó y bordeó con sus dedos las pisadas del oso que había dejado en la tierra.

Sonrió inocentemente, y después miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué tantas cosas habría por descubrir en este maravilloso lugar?. Luego pensó en su abuelo y su tía, seguramente ya estarían bastante preocupados por su ausencia, así que caminó de regresó por el mismo lado donde había venido.

Sus piernas comenzaron a correr para apresurar el paso y se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

Su rostro se amargó al reconocer la voz.

-¡Connor!.- Haytham gritó mientras miraba por donde caminaba, asqueado por algunas heces que estaban en la tierra producto de los diversos animales que habitaban el bosque.

-¡Connor! ¿¡Dónde estás!?.- Haytham se detuvo, observando su alrededor. -¿Dónde se metió este niño?...- Suspiró.

Escuchó un ruido, pasos muy apresurados que venían a su lado. Su cuerpo se erizó y sus ojos se movían por todos lados buscando la fuente del sonido. Intentó mantener la calma y retrocedió para estar a la defensiva. El ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Escuchó la madera romperse, sin duda estaba jodido. Era una débil presa, lista para ser devoraba por el ser más brutal del mundo.

Soltó un grito estruendoso cuando sintió unas manos tocarle la cabeza y se alejó tan rápido que no miró la rama y cayó rodando a la defensiva, mirando a quien había osado atacarlo.

El pequeño Connor no paraba de reír, colgado de las piernas en la rama, había logrado trepar el árbol con maestría, a pesar de las astillas en sus dedos por falta de protección, aun así, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Se balanceaba levemente pues la risa lo mataba, mientras miraba de cabeza a su asustado padre.

Haytham se levantó, arreglándose la camisa. -Por Dios, Connor…- Haytham respiró profundo y su expresión fue muy serena. -No me parece gracioso lo que estás haciendo. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es estar aquí? Pudo haberte pasado algo y soy responsable de tu seguridad.

Connor siguió riendo. -Hubieras visto tu cara.-

-Baja de ahí en este mismo instante, tenemos que regresar.- Demandó.

Los ojos de Connor rodaron y luego se apoyó de sus brazos para sentarse en la rama del árbol, se dejó caer de pie y se sacudió los pantalones llenos de tierra y un poco mojados por el río que había logrado salpicarle.

-Mira, estás hecho un desastre…- Suspiró -Espero hayas traído una muda, sino, te vas a enfermar con esa ropa toda sucia.-

-Ya relájate. He estado bien sin ti todo este tiempo.- Soltó el joven, luego caminó de regreso donde su abuelo y su tía aguardaban.

Haytham lo miró por el comentario y después lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron, Edward estaba haciendo la pequeña fogata para cocinar la carne que habían traído. Jennifer estaba armando las casas de campaña y sacaron otras cosas que habían traído.

-¡¿Quién tiene hambre?!- El marino introdujo la brocheta en la salchicha para comenzar a cocinarla.

Connor fue el primero quien levantó la mano.

Una vez que se habían organizado. La comida estaba saliendo y fue repartida por toda la familia Kenway.

Edward se acomodó en su silla plegable y bebió de su tercera lata de cerveza mientras comía una brocheta de carne de res.

-Te quedaron muy buenas, papá.- Jennifer sonrió.

Connor estaba terminando de comer su porción y mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas haciendo un collar.

-Gracias, hija.- El marino sonrió y miró a su nieto. -Hijo…¿qué estás haciendo?.-

-Le estoy haciendo un regalo a Ezio.-

-¿Es su cumpleaños?.-

-No…-

-¿Entonces por qué se lo haces?.- Preguntó Haytham.

-El collar que yo tengo me lo regaló Altaïr cuando fuimos a acampar la primera vez.- Su mano fue a su collar y lo tomó con fuerza. -Me hace recordar que tengo a varias personas que se preocupan por mí y me aman.-

-Entonces haces lo mismo para Ezio…- Edward sonrió ante las buenas intenciones de su nieto.

-Sí…últimamente Ezio y Altaïr están peleados y quisiera que Ezio recordara que a pesar de los momentos complicados y buenos, somos una familia.-

Jennifer sonrió también. -Eso es cierto, Connor.-

-No cabe duda de que te pareces mucho a tu madre.- Habló Haytham

Connor lo miró mientras terminaba de hacer los nudos.

-Ella también decía esas cosas…sé que no la conociste mucho, pero era noble en su corazón. Le gustaba ser un espíritu libre, y al mismo tiempo le gustaba saber que alguien la esperaba en casa.- Dijo Haytham

-Estoy seguro de que deben quedar cosas de ella desde la última mudanza.- Dijo Edward. – Altaïr debe guardar alguna caja o algo donde estén sus pertenencias, podrías conocer un poco más de ella con eso.-

-Bueno, es claro que le gustaba viajar, y como había estudiado historia, debe mantener algunos libros.-

-Podrías encontrar algo relacionado a lo que te gusta, Connor.- Habló Jennifer.

Connor se quedó pensativo, y le dio un último mordisco a su brocheta.

La tarde había pasado muy rápido, haciendo que la oscuridad los cubriera y les regalara una hermosa noche llena de estrellas.

Los ronquidos de Edward sonaban estruendosamente. Jennifer había optado por los audífonos de peluche para dormir cómodamente y Haytham, debido al cansancio del viaje, se había dormido más rápido que todos.

Connor estaba con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la bolsa de dormir y la casa de campaña, sus brazos estaban acomodados para que su cabeza reposara sobre ellos.

Respiró profundamente observando las hermosas estrellas. Había extrañado tanto esta vista y le gustaría tanto poder compartirla con sus hermanos. Sin escucharlos pelear, sin escucharlos gritar o maldecir, simplemente disfrutando del hermoso momento.

.

.

.

Ezio suspiró agotado, aún le faltaba por limpiar. Dejó todo para terminar de colgar la ropa que había salido de la lavadora, luego guardó la comida en los recipientes para meter todo en la nevera. Las horas habían pasado demasiado deprisa y realmente el día no le alcanzó para todo lo que tenía que hacer. Aún debía terminar su tarea del curso de Italiano…y claro, tenía que hablar con Cristina de que no iría con ella a Roma.

Suspiró ante el pensamiento. Se estiró del cansancio y caminó por el pasillo apagando las luces. El reloj marcaba que eran las 11 de la noche. La luz de la habitación de Altaïr seguía prendida, una ráfaga de pensamientos lo abrumaron, realmente quería hablar con él y arreglar las cosas, el estómago se le hacía un nudo, ¿por dónde empezaría? Ni siquiera estaba seguro del montón de cosas que había hecho mal, probablemente todo. Estaba allí parado, con la respiración pesada y cortada, no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso. Quería decirlo todo y no sabía ni cómo, los sentimientos parecían traicionarlo y la idea de que no fuera perdonado le dolería más.

Se miró las manos llenas de banditas adhesivas y una venda en la muñeca, le había estado doliendo todo el día, sin embargo, le dolía más la punzada en su pecho. Respiró profundo y tocó, pero nadie respondió.

Ezio se mordió los labios, sabía que las cosas estaban muy mal entre ellos y lo lamentaba, lo lamentaba todo. ¿Acaso ya era muy tarde?. Deslizó su mano por la puerta de madera y después caminó para ir a su habitación.

Escuchó unos jadeos y unos leves gritos, como si alguien estuviera hablando. El florentino se acercó rápido a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido y abrió la puerta observando a Desmond delirando, moviéndose como una lagartija en la cama, envolviéndose entre las sábanas y dejando caer las almohadas.

El italiano apresuró el pasó y se sentó en la cama de su hermano. -¡Desmond!.-

El niño abrió los ojos en shock, y alejaba a Ezio lo más que podía, como si fuera un completo extraño que le estaba haciendo daño.

-¡Desmond tranquilo! ¡Soy yo, Ezio!.- El florentino lo sujetó de las manos para detenerlo.

-¡No, no, no!.- Chilló el más joven.

-Tranquilo…-

Los ojos de Desmond se abrieron más y se aguaron hasta formar lágrimas. -¡E-Ezio!.-

El italiano lo ayudó a sentarse y lo abrazó con fuerza. -Shhh, _fratellino_ …-

Desmond se aferró a la ropa del italiano y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, no se limitó y lloró ahogadamente.

-Todo está bien…- El florentino acarició los cabellos castaños de Desmond.

-T-tengo tanto miedo, Ezio…- Logró decir, apenas audible.

-Está bien tener miedo…- Sonrió ligeramente para darle confianza, aunque no lo mirase. -Todos tenemos a algo…pero yo sé que tu eres muy valiente y eso es lo que importa.-

Desmond se separó para mirarlo fijamente. Su rostro estaba rojizo y cubierto de las relucientes lágrimas.

Ezio le limpió la cara con sus pulgares. -Eres muy fuerte y vas a poder con esto y más…-

Desmond sonrió nostálgicamente, sus brazos lo envolvieron del cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. -No te vayas…-

Ezio se acomodó lo suficientemente para levantarse cargando a su hermano menor.

Desmond sintió la calidez de estar entre los brazos de Ezio y cerró sus ojos. -Ellos vendrán por mi…y tengo miedo de que me lleven…-

-No dejaré que eso pase…ni Altair, ni Connor.- Ezio se quedó parado y empezó a mecerse con Desmond entre sus brazos, como si se tratara de un bebé.

El cuerpo del neoyorkino se relajó lo suficiente para mantener la calma, dejando que su corazón normalizara su ritmo. Escuchaba los leves susurros de su hermano que buscaba tranquilizarlo, como una madre a su cría.

-No sé qué hice…para tener unos hermanos tan buenos…gracias por estar conmigo.- Sonrió ingenuamente y dejó que su cabeza reposara en el hombro del italiano.

Ezio sintió una punzada en su corazón de nuevo, una de sus manos acarició la espalda del menor y luego la subió hasta sentir sus cabellos. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del silencio. Unas pequeñas lágrimas invadieron su propio rostro.

En realidad, era Ezio el que se preguntaba que había hecho para tener los hermanos que tenía.

Ocultó su rostro levemente en el cuerpo de su hermano menor. El abrazo y la cercanía eran tan reconfortantes que permitieron a Desmond caer en los brazos de Morfeo, quedando completamente dormido.

Ezio se acercó a la cama del neoyorkino y lo acomodó para recostarlo. Lo arropó con cuidado y le dio un beso en su frente.

Se sentó en la silla del escritorio, observando a su hermanito dormir tan plácidamente. Estaba preocupado por el suceso que había tenido, sucedía muy poco, pero según lo que Altair había dicho y las mismas cosas que él podía deducir, la situación no estaba bien para Desmond. ¿Por qué el más inocente y puro de los tres tenía que pasar por esto? Cerró sus ojos debido al sueño y dejó reposar su cabeza con ayuda de una mano.

Su otra mano fue directo a la de Desmond y entrelazó sus dedos con él. Sonrió a pesar de que no lo veía. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para decirle que **_estaba ahí para él, para protegerlo y amarlo_**.


	9. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo largo, en donde aparece un personaje amado por el fandom. También coloqué un momento adorable entre Altaïr y Ezio because me encantan esos dos y se lo merecían.  
> Aprovechando está actualización para decir...¡Feliz cumpleaños Ezio!.   
> Y también para decirles que muchas gracias por los kudos que me han dejado, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

**Capítulo IX** :

**Revelations**.

El pequeño Connor se apresuró a la puerta del departamento, estaba entusiasmado por haber regresado a su casa después de un fin de semana largo en compañía de su abuelo.

Lo único que quería era llegar y poder abrazar a sus hermanos Altaïr, Ezio y Desmond. A pesar de que le gustaba pasar tiempo solo, no podía negar que los extrañaba.

Tocó la puerta alegremente, para que, en cuestión de segundos, esta se abriera revelando a Ezio con una escoba en la mano, quien le sonrió alegremente.

-¡Connor!.- Ezio amplió aún más su sonrisa. -¿Te divertiste con tu abuelo?.-

-¡Ezio!.- Connor lo abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el espacio entre el pecho y el abdomen de Ezio, había que reconocer que Connor estaba creciendo muy rápido, quizás era un factor genético de su familia paterna, ya que era cierto que todos serían altos, pero las cosas parecían indicar que Connor sería el más alto de los tres hermanos restantes.

Ezio lo abrazó de un solo brazo, hasta que presenció la sombra de alguien más que se acercó. El florentino levantó la mirada, sí era Edward, era muy raro que no lo saludara alegremente como estaba acostumbrado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al presenciar a un hombre más alto que él, vestido con una gabardina azul que tenía una corbata roja, su cabello estaba amarrado a una cola parecida a la de Ezio y claro, era difícil decir que se encontraba gustoso de verlo. Mas bien, su mirada expresaba serenidad pura y una pizca de irritación.

-Buenas noches.- Logró hablar el hombre.

Ezio separó a Connor del abrazo para poder ver mejor al hombre. -Buenas noches.-

-Me llamo Haytham Kenway.- Dijo el hombre. -Soy el padre de Connor.-

Ezio sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, los nervios lo estaban atacando con todo. Jamás pensó que el padre de Connor fuera a visitarlo sin avisar, de hecho, ni siquiera llegó a pensar que algún día se aparecería después de haber brillado tanto en su ausencia.

-Am…- Ezio se mordió los labios ligeramente. -Es…un placer.- Abrió más la puerta para dejarlos pasar. -Por favor, pase usted.-

El hombre caminó cuando su hijo entró.

Ezio cerró la puerta lentamente, sostenía con mucha fuerza la escoba y luego caminó para guiarlos a la sala.

Haytham observó las fotografías que tenían en un estante de madera, donde también estaban algunos libros y pequeñas estatuas de arcilla. Había estampillas de muchos países, regalos que su madre había dejado.

El británico observó las fotos de su hijo, presenciando varios de sus cumpleaños, algunas salidas al parque, y la primera vez que Connor acarició la cría de un lobo cuando había ido de excursión al zoológico.

-¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?.- Ezio se armó de valor para romper el silencio. -¿Un café o una taza de té?.-

-Una taza de té estaría bien.-

Ezio asintió a pesar de que no lo estaba mirando y luego caminó a la cocina.

Haytham siguió observando en silencio las fotografías postradas en portarretratos. En algunas estaba María, la madre de Connor.

Ezio entró a la cocina y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del delantal que traía puesto. Escribió con los dedos sudorosos y algo temblorosos.

Presionó el botón de enviar, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para sacarlo de este aprieto. Se apresuró a colocar una olla con agua caliente y una taza para el invitado.

Se apoyó de la mesa de la cocina mientras observaba al agua hervir poco a poco. ¿Qué rayos haría ahora?

Necesitaba que Altaïr estuviera en este preciso momento, él sabría qué hacer y cómo manejar la situación.

Para fortuna o desgracia de Ezio, el agua hirvió rápido, así que se apresuró a tomar la olla con un paño y servir el agua caliente dentro de la taza.

Haytham se había sentado en la sala, observando un álbum de fotografías viejo que contenía fotos tomadas por María. Las últimas páginas se habían dedicado a sus hijos.

-Aquí tiene.- Ezio extendió la taza de té en un plato de porcelana.

El británico dejó el álbum en la mesa de centro y tomo el plato, observando el práctico té de manzanilla. -Gracias.-

Ezio intentó sonreír con amabilidad.

-Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar.- Continuó. -No pensé encontrarte haciendo…el quehacer a estas horas de la noche.-

Ezio se apenó. -No se preocupe.- Suspiró. -Ya casi estaba terminando.- Se quitó la pañoleta de la cabeza, guardándola en los bolsillos del delantal.

El británico se limitó a observarlo, y una vez que Ezio se sentó en el sofá, habló. -No me has dicho tu nombre.-

-Oh si, disculpe.- Maldijo en su mente. -Me llamo Ezio Auditore.-

-Así que no eres Altaïr.- Haytham afirmó su propia respuesta a pesar de que Ezio ya había dicho su nombre.

Ezio guardó silencio mientras el británico dio un sorbo a su té caliente.

-He venido a hablar con él.-

-Disculpe, él salió a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.-

-Hmn…- Haytham lo miró.

-Pero le aseguró que no ha de tardar mucho.- Ezio sonrió nervioso.

-Así que tu te ocupas de tus hermanos cuando Altaïr no está.-

-Bueno…- Ezio buscaba respuestas, pero los nervios parecían traicionarlo. -Sí, claro.-

-Debe ser agotador…-

-Connor y Desmond me ayudan bastante, todos aquí cooperamos.-

-Desmond es…-

-El menor de todos nosotros.-

-¿Él también es Norteamericano?.-

-Sí, sí…-

-Sólo tu y Altaïr…son de otro país, ¿no es así?.-

-Así es.- Ezio respiro profundo. -Yo nací en Italia y Altaïr nació en Siria.-

-Que interesante…- Haytham lo miró fijamente. -¿Lo extrañas?.-

-¿A quién?.-

-Me refiero…¿extrañas Italia?.-

-Oh…- Ezio hizo una larga pausa. -Nos fuimos cuando tenía tres años, no recuerdo mucho, por no decir que nada.-

-¿Y por qué?…-

Ezio guardó silencio por varios segundos, él ni siquiera sabía la razón. -La…verdad es que no lo sé.-

-Ya veo…- Volvió a beber de su taza de té. -Así que guardan secretos entre ustedes.-

-Bueno…- Ezio intentó defenderse. – Altaïr me ha dicho que algún día me lo dirá, cuando sea más grande.-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?.-

Ezio miró las fotografías, era estúpido mentir, en cualquier momento se daría cuenta de que al menos, no era mayor de edad. -Dieciséis.-

-Entonces sólo te dedicas a estudiar.-

-Sí.- Ezio lo miró. – Altaïr es quien trabaja y estudia.-

-Aun así, no debe ser sencillo. Son muchos aquí, y todos ustedes están creciendo continuamente. El dinero debe ser un problema bastante grande.-

\- Altaïr sabe arreglárselas, nunca nos ha faltado nada.-

-¿De verdad?.- Haytham sonrió con cierta malicia. -No creo que este departamento sea lo suficientemente grande para tener 4 habitaciones.-

-Bueno…- Ezio suspiró. -No, digo…Connor comparte habitación con Desmond, de todas maneras sólo se llevan 3 años de diferencia.-

Haytham se sorprendió ante el comentario. Al parecer Ezio, Connor y Desmond eran consecutivos entre 3 años de diferencia por cada uno.

-Ellos se llevan muy bien, en realidad, todos nos llevamos muy bien.-

Haytham terminó su taza de té y la dejó encima del plato. -¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué tus manos están muy lastimadas?.-

Ezio se congeló, olvidando por completo que tenía el moretón en la muñeca a causa de la fuerza de Altaïr cuando lo sujetó, sin contar algunas banditas adhesivas que cubrían sus dedos debido a los cortes y la cicatriz en su mejilla. -Uhm…- Ezio pensó en una respuesta rápida. -Estuve en una pelea.-

El florentino analizó su respuesta, y estaba claro de que eso sería señal de un mal ejemplo para Connor. -Ya sabe que a veces hay chicos que molestan a las señoritas, y yo no pude permitir que lastimaran a una de ellas cuando estaba en la cafetería.- Ezio se apresuró en continuar la historia. -Así que rápidamente le lance mi bandeja de comida, y claro, el me golpeó. Acabamos en el suelo los dos entre golpes y rasguños, pero…- Ezio sonrió victorioso. -Salí ganador, y me gané el beso de esa chica.-

Haytham se quedó en silencio escuchando el relato.

Ezio dejo de sonreír ante el enorme silencio que se había formado en la sala, y no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Esto se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que pensaba. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Altaïr? Lo necesitaba ahora.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Hace 30 minutos que había salido.

-Sí…- Haytham rompió el silencio. -Por cierto….-

Ezio lo miró.

-Lamento lo de María.-

Ezio tragó saliva. -Gracias…- ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?.-

-La conocí mucho antes que ustedes, éramos compañeros de clase en la Universidad.- Respiró profundo. -Es una pena que haya fallecido.-

-Sí…- Ezio sonrió con nostalgia. -Logré convivir con ella lo suficiente, pero Altaïr es quien más la conoce y la extraña. Connor y Desmond no pudieron disfrutarla, ya que ella…- Tragó saliva de nuevo. -Ella falleció cuando Desmond nació.-

-Lo lamento.-

-Está bien…-

-Me imagino como se lo debió haber tomado el padre de Desmond, o…en tal caso, tu padre.-

-No…conozco a ninguno de los dos.- Ezio confesó.

-Oh…- Haytham analizó la respuesta de Ezio.

-Básicamente, la única familia que tienen aquí, es…mi padre.- Haytham volvió a hablar.

-Sí…- Ezio logró articular aquella monosílaba.

-Entiendo…- Haytham miró el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca. -Ya es bastante tarde.-

Ezio se tensó. -Sí…- Suspiró profundo. -También me estoy preocupado por Altaïr, pero seguramente lo llamaron por alguna urgencia o algo así, él normalmente no se tarda tanto.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un hombre aguardaba afuera del local, miraba su propio reflejo a través de la navaja. Su mano temblaba. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, una parte de él le indicaba que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Lo mejor era simplemente alejarse, sin embargo, desde que había llegado, sólo había podido conseguir un pan viejo para calmar el hambre. ¿Hace cuántos días había llegado? ¿Cuatro, quizás seis? Había perdido la cuenta, seguramente ya llevaba una semana.

Las cosas no habían sido para nada sencillas, cada día era una lucha constante para no morir de hambre, así que no podía perder esta oportunidad. Alzó su rostro para observar el local, sólo había una persona comprando un par de bebidas y el cajero estaba solo.

No quería el dinero, dinero sucio. Tan solo quería algo de comer, algo sencillo.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera negra y caminó al local.

El cajero atendía al señor que le pedía una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

El hombre encapuchado logró entrar para después caminar por los pasillos. Ignorando las cámaras, se acercó hasta el área de galletas. Miró todos los empaques, no entendía muy bien lo que decían del todo, su vista se nublaba.

Otro hombre que estaba en el área de las bebidas, lo logró observar. El encapuchado se veía mal, inclusive se iba de lado por un instante, seguramente estaba teniendo algún tipo de mareo.

El hombre encapuchado no captó su presencia y luego rodeó el anaquel para ir a otro pasillo.

El cajero cobraba la cuenta del señor cuando identifico al hombre encapuchado.

El encapuchado sólo caminó con su mano en el bolsillo, manteniendo la distancia de la caja registradora y luego caminó a la salida sin mirar a nadie.

-Oiga.- El cajero detuvo todo. -¡Oiga!.-

El encapuchado aceleró su paso y el cajero rodeó el mostrador para ir tras él. -¡Oiga!.-

El encapuchado se tensó, sosteniendo las galletas en su mano que estaba dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera. Pudo sentir el filo de la navaja. Su corazón latía como loco, estaba tan arrepentido de tantas cosas como para seguir cometiendo otras acciones imprudentes.

El cajero lo sujetó del brazo para encararlo. -¡Tiene que pagar eso!.-

Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que otra voz habló más atrás.

-Disculpe…- Altaïr mostró un billete. -Él viene conmigo.-

El cajero soltó al otro hombre y miró al sirio. -Hmn…-

Altaïr extendió el billete. -También necesito que me cobre todo esto, por favor.- Actuó con naturalidad.

El hombre encapuchado dejo de tensar su mano, sintió que el filo de la navaja se enterraba levemente entre sus dedos.

-Claro…- Logró decir el cajero, para luego tomar el billete y después la pequeña cesta que tenía Altaïr. -Disculpe, joven.-

-Está bien, no se preocupe.- Altaïr miró al encapuchado cuando el cajero entró de nuevo al local.

No podía identificar el rostro del ladronzuelo gracias a la capucha, además de que su rostro estaba clavado al suelo, evitando algún tipo de contacto visual con el sirio.

-Oye…- Altaïr logró decir. -No diré nada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.-

El hombre guardó silencio, en la misma posición.

-Sé que no soy nadie para decir lo que es correcto y lo que no, pero está no es la manera de conseguir las cosas por más difíciles que sean, confío en que puedes encontrar otra forma…- Hizo una pausa, recordando unas valiosas palabras que había aprendido cuando era pequeño. -Siempre piensa en tu **_seguridad y_** en tu **_paz, hermano_**.-

Altaïr se dio media vuelta para entrar al local.

El hombre levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros estaba sorprendidos ante las palabras del sirio. _-¿Altaïr?.-_

El sirio se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre provenir de aquel misterioso sujeto.

-Altaïr…¿en serio eres tu?.- Volvió a decir el hombre.

Altaïr volteó y se encontró cara a cara con el otro sujeto.

Hubo un gran silencio que los consumió a los dos por un largo tiempo.

_-¿M-Malik?.-_

-No puedo creer que…- Malik lo miraba en un estado de shock.

-Hermano…- Dijo inconscientemente.

Malik se acercó sin darse cuenta y atrapó a Altaïr en un abrazo.

Altaïr cerró sus ojos con fuerza y envolvió sus brazos en él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por cuestión de segundos, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, del calor que emanaba cada cuerpo, de esa seguridad ficticia que habían estado esperando encontrar de nuevo. Había pasado tanto… tanto desde el último adiós que nunca estuvo presente.

Había tantas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas. Las palabras sobraban, pero también hacían falta.

Malik se aferró a la ropa de Altaïr con su mano. -Nunca pensé…que volvería a verte.-

-Yo tampoco…- Confesó.

Malik se separó y logró sonreír ligeramente.

Altaïr observó los labios de Malik y escuchó que dijo palabras, sin embargo, para Altaïr era difícil identificar el significado de ellas, algunas frases podía captarlas y otras no.

Malik lo miró extrañado cuando se percató que el sirio no respondía con naturalidad. -¿Altaïr?-

-Lo siento.- Bajó ligeramente la mirada y luego lo volvió a mirar. -He olvidado casi por completo el idioma.-

Malik se sorprendió ante la revelación.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui de Siria.- Altaïr se mordió los labios sutilmente. -No he hablado en mi idioma nativo desde esa última vez.-

Malik guardó silencio, pero después le sonrió con tranquilidad.

El cajero regresó para entregarle el cambio a Altaïr y luego la bolsa con los comestibles. Se disculpó con el otro hombre y regresó al local.

Altaïr miró el contenido de las bolsas.

-Imagino que debes tener hambre.- Altaïr rompió el silencio. Luego lo miró de nuevo.

Malik bajó la mirada, avergonzado por lo que sabía que Altaïr había presenciado, no era un estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta de que intentó robar.

Altaïr miró a Malik por unos segundos y observó que su brazo estaba por la mitad, sólo lograba verse el bulto del hombro y luego la tela se adelgazaba en donde debería estar del codo para abajo.

No sólo eso, las ropas de Malik estaban desgastadas, sucias, olían a pólvora, caño y humedad.

-Malik…¿qué te ha ocurrido?.- Altaïr finalmente habló.

El pelinegro lo miró. -También han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, Altaïr.-

Altaïr guardó silencio por unos instantes. -Ven…- Sonrió con confianza. -Vamos a casa.-

Malik se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-Hay mucho de qué hablar.- Altaïr caminó para guiarlo.

Malik sonrió ligeramente, había estado buscando desesperadamente este tipo de calor y cercanía en algún lugar del Mundo. Sus piernas se movieron siguiendo al sirio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ezio movía los pies impacientemente. Escuchó a su hermano Desmond hablar con Connor alegremente sobre un videojuego que le había prestado Rebecca.

Haytham los miraba, aunque quisiera negarlo, Connor se llevaba muy bien con Desmond y hasta él parecía emocionado de lo que su hermano estaba platicando.

El británico cerró la puerta de la habitación para no interrumpir a los muchachos, ya que Connor estaba haciendo la tarea.

-Bueno, joven Ezio.- Haytham lo miró. -Me parece que Altaïr no llegará hoy y tengo otras cosas que hacer.-

Ezio sonrió en forma de disculpa. -Claro, disculpe por la molestia.

-No es su culpa, usted no es responsable de cargar con tantas responsabilidades.-

Ezio le dirigió una mirada confusa. ¿A que se estaba refiriendo?.

El florentino escuchó la puerta abrirse cuando las llaves quitaron la cerradura y su rostro fue en dirección al ruido.

Altaïr entró seguido de otro hombre de su misma estatura, el cual estaba en condiciones deplorables.

-¡Altaïr!.- Ezio sonrió aliviado. -Que bueno que llegas porque….- Se calló repentinamente cuando observó al otro sujeto que lo acompañaba.

Haytham alzó una ceja.

Altaïr lo miró y su rostro se volvió muy frío cuando miró a Haytham.

La puerta de Connor se abrió deprisa y tanto él, como Desmond salieron corriendo a recibir a Altaïr.

-¡Altaïr, Altaïr!.- Connor se acercó y lo abrazó.

Altaïr cambió la expresión de su rostro y abrazó a Connor. -Hola Connor…¿Cómo pasaste tu fin de semana?.-

-¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!.- Connor se separó.

Altaïr sonrió levemente y luego miro a Desmond. -Podrán contarme lo que quieran en la cena, pero primero quiero que vayan a terminar la tarea.-

Desmond miró al hombre extraño que acompañaba a su hermano menor, luego miró a Connor.

-¡Sí!.- Connor miró a Desmond y lo tomó de la mano para regresar a la habitación.

Ezio seguía estupefacto ante lo que presenciaba. – Altaïr…-

-Ezio, por favor. ¿podrías llevar a mi amigo a mi habitación y mostrarle el baño?.- Préstale algo de mi ropa para que se pueda bañar. Hay una toalla extra en el cajón número dos de mi closet.-

Ezio se limitó a asentir y caminó para guiar al sujeto.

Malik lo miró algo incómodo, pero el sirio lo miró con confianza. -Estás en tu casa.- Dijo el.

El pelinegro guardó silencio y luego siguió al italiano para dejar solos a Altaïr y Haytham.

Altaïr dejo las bolsas de las compras en la mesa de centro. -Disculpe la tardanza, no esperaba visitas.-

-Es mi culpa.- Dijo el británico, aun pensativo por la escena. -No avise que vendría, no tengo su número y como Connor debía regresar a _su casa¸_ supuse que sería un momento ideal para conocerlo finalmente.-

Altaïr lo miró, su mirada volvió a ser muy fría. -Puedo decir lo mismo de usted.-

-Me llamo Haytham Kenway, soy el padre de Connor.-

-Hmn…- Altaïr se cruzó de brazos. -Yo soy Altaïr.-

-Mi padre me ha hablado de usted, y bueno, también mi hijo.-

Altaïr sonrió con malicia. -Me imagino, he sido más padre de él que usted.-

-Entiendo su punto de vista.- Haytham lo miró seriamente. -No es necesario que me recuerde mis errores.-

-Parece que no ha aprendido de ellos.-

-Lo estoy haciendo.- Haytham respiro profundo. -Lamento mucho lo de María.-

Altaïr guardó silencio.

-Sin embargo, sigo siendo el padre de Connor, y aunque sea cierto que estuve ausente desde que nació, he venido a arreglar mis errores.-

-Pues no crea que será tan sencillo como decirlo.- Altaïr escupió sus palabras. -Connor jamás se ha preocupado en saber de usted, la verdad es que él está muy feliz con la compañía de su abuelo Edward, y con nosotros aquí.-

-Es lo único que conoce.-

-Todo lo contrario.- Altaïr lo retaba con la mirada. -No he obligado a ninguno de mis hermanos a estar aquí conmigo.-

-¿Qué otra alternativa tendrían?.- Haytham llevó sus manos hacía los bolsillos de su gabardina. -Ezio ni siquiera conoce quién es su familia en Italia o por qué se fueron.-

Altaïr guardó silencio de nuevo.

-Me parece que hay secretos que son muy importantes como para seguir escondiendo.- Haytham suspiró. -Eres un joven muy valiente, por querer ocuparte de tus hermanos menores en ausencia de María, pero nunca ha sido tu obligación.-

-Eso es cierto.- Altaïr lo miró. -No lo veo como una obligación, en primer lugar.-

-Aunque no lo veas de esa manera, sigue siendo una.-

-Apenas estás viviendo tu vida, como cualquier joven. El dinero que ganas nunca será suficiente para mantener a tres personas, o quizás cuatro…- Dijo con picardía.

-Puede darme todas las razones que usted quiera.- Altaïr se acercó un paso. -Pero no dejaré que se lleve a Connor.-

Haytham se tensó ante las palabras del sirio.

-Usted no conoce a su hijo, no sabe lo que él quiere.- Altaïr no midió sus palabras. -Él es feliz aquí y yo he procurado darle todo lo que él me pida, con tal de que sea saludable para él y lo haga feliz.-

-Si te sientes responsable por lo que sucedió con María…-

-No tiene derecho a hablar de ella, usted la abandonó a su suerte con su propio hijo..- La voz del sirio se escuchaba llena de rencor. -Si realmente quiere una buena relación con su hijo Connor, le sugiero que mejor cierre la maldita boca y lo escuché primero a él.-

-Primero debería conocerlo, antes de imponerle cosas.- Altaïr se alejó un paso. -No puede venir aquí a intentar amenazarme, a restregarme en cara los errores que he cometido con ellos, no soy perfecto, a fin de cuentas. Pero hago lo mejor que puedo por ellos.-

Se formó un silencio abrumador en la sala.

-Está bien.- Dijo Haytham. Su cuerpo se erizó a tal grado que la ropa le incomodaba. -Es clara cuál es tu posición. Aprecio lo que haces por mi hijo, sin embargo, él es mi responsabilidad. Como padre, quiero estar con él, y quiero arremedar mis errores. He estado hablado de esto con nuestra familia, podemos llegar a un acuerdo de que siga viviendo aquí, en Estados Unidos, pero no puedo permitir que siga quedándose contigo.-

Altaïr alzó una ceja. ¿Era otra cosa amenaza acaso?

-Legalmente, no existe alguna prueba de que mi hijo este bajo tu tutela hasta que sea mayor de edad. El trato que hayas hecho con mi abuelo, es completamente ajeno a las leyes.-

-Sí lo que quiere decir es que desea llevar esto a los tribunales, o con algún abogado, por mí está bien. Su hijo estará de mi lado. Hemos sido nosotros cuatro durante todo este tiempo.- Altaïr seguía manteniendo una mirada serena, las palabras del padre de Connor no le afectaban en lo más mínimo. -A pesar de las circunstancias, nos hemos mantenido unidos, luchando mutuamente por salir adelante como la familia que somos.- Altaïr señaló la puerta. -Sino tiene más que decir, le pido se vaya de mi casa.-

Haytham le dedicó una mirada fría, estableciendo que no sería la última vez que vería a Altaïr. -Buenas noches.- El británico caminó.

Altaïr lo siguió para después abrir la puerta. -La próxima vez, pídale mi número a Edward.-

Haytham lo miró cuando salió de la casa, pero el sirio cerró la puerta en su cara.

Altaïr suspiró frustrado, su mano se había tensado por completo en el pomo de la puerta, los dedos estaban blancos de la presión que había ejercido.

Ezio salió de la habitación y miró hacía su hermano mayor.

Altaïr se percató de su presencia y se volteó observándolo.

-¿Ya está…?.-

-Sí, hice todo lo que me dijiste, se está bañando.- Ezio mantuvo un rostro serio.

-Bien.- Altaïr tomó las bolsas que contenían la comida y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Ezio se miró el hematoma de la muñeca, sabía que no era el momento ¿pero cuando lo sería?. Desde que tenía uso de memoria, no hacía más que escuchar que debía seguir esperando por respuestas que el merecía oír.

El florentino entró a la cocina, observando al sirio moverse entre los espacios para preparar la cena, incluyendo un plato adicional para su nuevo invitado.

-¿Y bien?.- Ezio finalmente habló. -¿Quién es él?.-

-Es un amigo…-

-¿Y de dónde lo conociste? Jamás he oído hablar de alguien más que no sea María.-

-Es una larga historia.- Altaïr empezó a picar las verduras en la tabla de madera.

Ezio miró el suelo por unos segundos, hablar con Altaïr se hacía cada vez más complicado para el florentino, si bien, era cierto que habían estado peleando constantemente todos estos días, además de que, estaba “castigado” y muy molesto por su imprudencia de haber hecho una fiesta en su ausencia, sin mencionar que también había sido culpable de la ligera “desaparición” de Desmond. Sin embargo, Ezio era partidario de que las cosas debían arreglarse hablando, a pesar de que no fueran gratas de escuchar, sólo así podría resolverse está incómoda situación.

-¿Se va a quedar?.- Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Lo más probable.- El sirio prendió la estufa para colocar un sartén. -Pero no usaré tu habitación, no te preocupes por eso.-

-Sólo quiero saber qué haces entre todo el misterio que guardas.-

-¿Disculpa?.-

-Traes un extraño a casa y ni siquiera puedes decirme de quién se trata.-

-No es un extraño, es un amigo de la infancia. Se llama Malik.- Altaïr lo miró. -¿Contento?.-

-No.- Ezio respondió con honestidad.

El sirio alzó una ceja. -¿Qué pasa ahora?.-

-Quiero saber todo lo que me escondes.-

-Ya te dije que…-

-Quiero saber por qué nos fuimos de Italia.- Soltó sin más.

-Ya vas a empezar con eso.-

-Sí…- Ezio lo confrontó. -Hoy, y todos los malditos días si es necesario.-

Altaïr vació los fideos y verduras en el sartén para moverlos.

-Ya te dije que no hablaremos de eso hasta que seas más grande.-

-¿Y cuándo será eso?.-

-Cuando tengas dieciocho, pero pensándolo mejor, probablemente sea cuando estés más maduro.-

Ezio apretó sus manos en forma de puños.

-¿Acaso también tengo que esperar que aparezca mi padre mágicamente detrás de esa puerta?.- No midió sus palabras.

Altaïr se volteó a verlo mientras la comida se hacía. -Lo dudo…-

-¿Está muerto?.- Ezio sólo esperaba la respuesta que estaba seguro de escuchar.

-No lo sé…- Altaïr siguió manteniendo el contacto visual con el florentino. -Siéndote honesto, no sé nada de tu familia.-

-No voy a creer en esa mentira, Altaïr. Estoy seguro de que sabes perfectamente las razones por la cual nos fuimos de Italia y tengo derecho de saberlas.-

-¿Y por qué?.- Respondió irritando. Era una discusión que se repetía con más insistencia conforme los años pasaban, y seguramente, el hecho de que Ezio asistiera a su curso de italiano, lo incitaba más.

No podía culparlo, o eso suponía. A fin de cuentas, Altaïr extrañaba algunas pequeñas cosas de su país natal. A pesar de los traumas vividos y experiencias no gratas, no negaba que lo añoraba. Ezio no había podido disfrutar de su país de nacimiento, a él le había tocado una dura vida de cuidar a Connor y luego a Desmond, siempre ayudando a Altaïr con lo que necesitara, desde lavar los platos hasta cambiar pañales. Ezio, aun así, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, logrando hacer amigos rápidamente para adaptarse, algo que Altaïr no podía manejar del todo, o más bien, no tenía esa habilidad.

Tenía tanto derecho de saberlo, el sirio estaría en la misma circunstancia y, de hecho, su amigo Malik le debía respuestas.

-Porque tengo derecho de saberlo.- Fue una respuesta obvia.

-Muy bien.- Altaïr miró el sartén y movió los fideos con la espátula. -Nos fuimos porque tu padre y uno de tus tíos fueron secuestrados por una mafia poderosa en Florencia.- Altaïr había sido muy seco en su respuesta, sin embargo, era la verdad. -Nuestra madre decidió irse porque no quería tener problemas con la otra familia de tu papá, además de que no quería que nos pasara nada.-

-¿Qué?.- Ezio pareció escuchar algún cuento de telenovela.

-Lo que te dije.- Altaïr lo miró. -Eres lo suficientemente grande y “experimentado” para saberlo; Tu padre se acostó con nuestra madre, aun estando casado con otra mujer, con la que ya tenía un hijo.-

Ezio guardó silencio buscando procesar la información.

-Se gustaron…y luego tu fuiste producto de esa concepción fuera del matrimonio.- Altaïr cruzó los brazos. -Él era un banquero importante en Florencia, y al parecer, no le agradaba para nada a una poderosa familia que estaba involucrada en lavado de dinero y otras cosas ilícitas.-

Ezio se limitó a observar a su hermano mayor.

-Así que fueron secuestrados, y mi madre…nuestra madre, prefirió huir de regreso a Estados Unidos, ya que ella no era nativa de allí y mucho menos yo. Tenía miedo de verse involucrada en un asunto familiar que no pudiera controlar.- Tomó un gran respiro. -¿Fui más claro?.-

El florentino bajó la mirada ante la revelación.

¿Había sido producto de un amorío?. Lo más seguro es que su padre ni siquiera lo haya querido. ¿habría sido lo mejor?, no quería culpar a su madre por la decisión, probablemente ella, Altaïr y Ezio hubieran tenido severas complicaciones cuando la familia completa de su padre se enterará de su concepción fuera del matrimonio. Sin embargo, la duda prexistía, quería conocer a esas extrañas personas sin rostro que no lograba identificar, a aquellos que compartían su apellido.

-P-pero…- Ezio titubeó

-Tu padre…- Altaïr buscó las mejores palabras, él no podía decir que “compartía” esa experiencia. -Tu padre te quería, al igual que quería a nuestra madre.-

Ezio lo miró.

-Lo conocí.-

Los ojos de Ezio se iluminaron, como si estuvieran contándole algún cuento a un niño que esperaba oír los relatos de un héroe.

-Era un gran hombre, Ezio.- Altaïr continuó. -Siempre estaba muy alegre y procuró darte todo, o bueno…darnos todo.- El sirio suspiró. -A pesar de que no era su hijo, no le importó, trató de mantenerme unido a la familia. No reprochó en darte el apellido, pues eras su hijo y estaba feliz por ello.-

Ezio se acercó unos cuantos pasos.

-No recuerdo mucho, pero la esposa de tu padre, estaba molesta por la situación, sin embargo, tu…hermano mayor, te conoció. No sé cuántos años tenía, creo que compartíamos la misma edad.- Altaïr se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. -Estaba feliz de conocerte también…ellos, todos ellos eran muy amigables.-

-Ezio…- Altaïr respiró profundo. -Sólo no quiero que le guardes rencor a mamá, ella lo hizo por nosotros dos. Yo también partí de Siria por razones personales y familiares, y fue lo mejor…- Lo miró a sus ojos de color chocolate. -Si eso no hubiera pasado, no te tendría aquí como mi hermano.

El florentino se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El sirio se sorprendió, no esperó en ningún momento que su hermano lo abrazara, había mucha tensión entre los dos.

- _Grazie_ …- Fue lo único que dijo.

Altaïr lo abrazó de vuelta.

Ezio ocultó su rostro en el hombro del sirio, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. No podía culpar a nadie, puesto que nadie tenía la culpa. Estaba feliz por saber que fue querido, era querido por su madre y su hermano mayor, pero también por aquellos seres desconocidos, como su padre o su otro hermano mayor.

Existía la posibilidad de un final “triste”. Probablemente su apellido se haya “borrado” gracias a esa familia peligrosa, como también puede existir la opción de que sea buscado por la familia de su padre. ¿Eso podría pasar?.

Altaïr se limitó a acariciar su espalda levemente, cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del cálido abrazo entre los dos, hacía mucho que no se habían abrazado por los diversos conflictos que tenían constantemente.

El sirio apretó el cuerpo de Ezio contra el de él. Recordar cuando había nacido fue uno de los momentos más impactantes en la vida de Altaïr, tenía tanto miedo y estaba tan ansioso cuando ese pequeño ser había atrapado su dedo con su blanquecina mano. Siempre tuvo el remordimiento de transformarse en un pésimo ejemplo para él, no sabía qué hacer, ni tampoco recibió una guía para informarse, aun presentaba ese sentimiento dentro de él con respecto al resto de sus hermanos. Realmente trabajaba muy duro para darles todo, y no hacía más que ver sus propias fallas y errores. Preguntándose diariamente sí era lo mejor para ellos, puesto que a veces era muy difícil adivinar que sucedía en sus pequeñas cabezas y controlarlo todo.

Reconoció que debió haber hablado con Connor de su padre, aunque bueno, no había mucho que decir, ni Altaïr ni Ezio lo conocieron, sólo tuvieron el apoyo incondicional de Edward, sin embargo, no pudo haber sido sencillo para Connor haberse enfrentado a una persona de esa imponencia como lo era Haytham, aunque tuviera a su abuelo de su lado, seguramente se sintió solo, y eso debía hablarlo con él. Aún podía arreglar las cosas, puesto que… Altaïr comprendió que necesitaba hablar más con ellos, así como lo había hecho con Ezio.

Ezio se separó y lo miró fijamente. -Lamento todo lo que hice…-

-Eso ya no importa, Ezio, lo importante es…aprender de los errores.- Pareció decírselo así mismo.

El florentino le sonrió con nostalgia. -Te ayudaré en la cena.-

-Sería mejor que fueras a bañarte…-

-¿Estás seguro?.-

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Altaïr le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

El italiano asintió y luego caminó para salir de la cocina, su cabeza estaba pasando por mucho, imaginando distintas cosas y procesando las palabras de Altaïr.

Altaïr se tensó ligeramente y suspiró fuerte. Aun debía hablar con Desmond y Malik…Había tanto que hacer que parecía que no tenía un tiempo para pausar las cosas, los problemas lo bombardeaban y lo único que quería era que ellos estuvieran bien.

Terminó de hacer la cena para colocar la mesa. Una vez que estaba todo listo, se dirigió a su propia habitación, tocó una vez y luego entró.

El otro sirio lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, apenas se secaba los cabellos con la mano disponible que tenía.

-Veo que mi ropa te queda bien.-

El otro hombre desvió la mirada algo apenado. -Gracias…no tenías por qué.-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Desde cuándo Malik Al-Sayf ha dicho semejantes palabras?.- Altaïr habló en tono de burla. -Estaba esperando a que fueras más exigente.-

Malik lo miró de nuevo. -Hace mucho no recibía un baño con agua caliente, no tengo de que quejarme. A excepción de tu ropa, es sólo de color blanco y rojo, no haz cambiado nada.-

Altaïr se rio apenas audible. -Son los colores que reflejan mi personalidad.- Luego se dio media vuelta -Ven, vamos a cenar. Quiero que los conozcas a todos.-

Malik lo siguió una vez que se había terminado de secar sus cabellos negros.

Altaïr llamó al resto de sus hermanos mientras servía las raciones en los platos.

Malik observó la comida con mucha atención, moría de hambre. Se sentó donde le indicó Altaïr y luego miró a dos niños entrar a la cocina.

-¡Hola!.- Dijo uno de ellos, el más pequeño.

Altaïr terminó de servir la comida. -Malik, ellos son Desmond y Connor.- Los señaló a cada uno y luego se sentó.

-Hola…- Malik intentó sonreír, todo esto era muy raro para él.

Connor se sentó a lado de Desmond, y empezó a comer, llevándose enormes bocados a su boca para no hablar, le causaba mucha timidez relacionarse con personas desconocidas.

-¿Eres amigo de mi hermano Altaïr?.- Preguntó Desmond.

Malik estaba muy impresionado de observar las facciones del menor de los cuatro, era muy parecido a Altaïr a excepción del color de ojos, parecían hermanos gemelos así que no se sorprendió de escuchar llamarlo hermano. -Hmn, sí. Somos amigos de hace mucho.- Respondió con un fuerte acento, propio de su lugar de nacimiento.

-Woah…- Desmond apoyó sus codos en la mesa, mirándolo con mucha atención. -¿Por qué no habías venido antes?.-

-Porque…- Malik tomó los cubiertos para empezar a comer. -Estaba…ocupado…no estaba aquí.-

Altaïr lo miró de reojo mientras comía.

-¿Ahora vas a quedarte?.-

Malik lo miró, su inocencia brillaba. -No lo sé…- Y luego se llevó el bocado a su rostro.

Altaïr miró a Desmond. -Lo más seguro, Desmond.-

El niño lo miro. -¿Y puede quedarse conmigo?.-

Altaïr se rio levemente. -No hay espacio en tu habitación, además, no creo que Connor este cómodo con eso.-

Desmond agarró los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

-Podría quedarse en la sala, o quizás pueda compartir la habitación conmigo, eso lo veremos después, pero gracias por ser considerado, Desmond.- Comentó Altaïr.

El muchacho sonrió con la boca llena.

Connor se limitaba a comer en silencio, aunque no despegaba su mirada del nuevo invitado.

-Ellos son mis hermanos menores, además de Ezio, el muchacho que te guio al baño.-

-Me lo supuse.- Malik lo miro cuando tragó el bocado. -Ezio y…Desmond se parecen mucho a ti.-

-Sí…-

Ezio entro a la cocina con el cabello suelto, pues había salido de bañarse y rápidamente se sentó para unirse a la cena.

Malik los miró a todos mientras comía, existía una extraña calidez entre todos, no necesitaban tema de conversación para sentirse unidos, sino más bien, el silencio los fortalecía. Una extraña paz que no podía describir con palabras.

-Es un placer conocerte.- Dijo Ezio.

-Igualmente…-

-¿Tu también eres Sirio?.- Preguntó el italiano.

-Sí…- Malik trató de sonreír. -Así es, crecí con Altaïr cuando éramos niños.-

-¿Alguna vez conociste a su padre?.- Desmond se atrevió a preguntar.-

-No…bueno, la verdad es que no recuerdo su rostro.-

Altaïr seguía comiendo en silencio.

La cena fue silenciosa, a excepción de algunas preguntas que Desmond le hacía a Malik, y unas pequeñas anécdotas de Ezio con respecto a las clases en la Escuela, poco a poco, el tema de conversación se fue ampliando más, haciendo que Connor se integrara y hablará de su fin de semana en casa de su abuelo paterno. Al cabo de un tiempo, Altaïr recogió los platos para ir a lavarlos y Ezio se encargó de ir a acostar a los pequeñines.

Malik lo ayudó a secar los platos. -Oye…-

-¿Hmn?.-

-Son muy…amigables.-

Altaïr lo miró de reojo mientras lavaba los platos. -Sí…les caíste bien y mira que eso no es fácil.-

-Sí el imprudente siempre has sido tu…- Malik le sonrió con picardía.

-Pero tu me seguías.- Altaïr le entregó otro plato.

Ambos se rieron ligeramente al recordar momentos que habían pasado de niños.

-Oye…- Dijo ahora Altaïr

-¿Cómo está Kadar?.-

No recibió respuesta alguna.

Altaïr miró de reojo a Malik. -¿Estás…-

-Está muerto.-

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del sirio, quizás lo mejor habría sido no preguntar, ¿pero cómo iba a saber?. ¿qué habría sucedido para que eso pasara?

-Lo lamento…-

-Está bien…-

-Tiene que ver…- Altaïr terminó de lavar los últimos utensilios y finalmente cerro la llave. -¿Tiene que ver con tu brazo?.-

Malik se tomó unos segundos en responder mientras secaba los últimos platos. -Sí…-

Altaïr decidió no hacer más preguntas, no estaba seguro sí serían bien recibidas, sentía que Malik respondía por cortesía, pero no estaba a gusto con hablar del tema y tampoco quería obligarlo.

-Muchas cosas pasaron desde que te fuiste…- Malik rompió el silencio.

-Sé que debí haberme despedido, o al menos decirte…- Altaïr se secó las manos y luego se dio media vuelta para verlo. -Pero todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo lamento, hermano.-

Malik sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. -No te disculpes por eso, Altaïr.- Respiró profundo cuando dejo la toalla aún lado. -En realidad, me alegra mucho saber que estás bien…por un momento pensé que habías desaparecido o algo mucho peor.-

-Quisiera decir que también estoy alegre o feliz de verte, sin embargo, creo que no estás en tus mejores momentos y eso me preocupa, quiero ayudarte.-

Malik suspiró y lo miró fijamente. -¿Recuerdas toda la mierda que decía Al-Mualim en sus lecciones ortodoxas?.-

-Sí…-

-Pues…- Malik cerró los ojos con fuerzas, recordarlo le dolía. Luego abrió sus ojos, la tristeza lo invadía. -Puedo imaginar que no eres ajeno a todas las noticias que hablan de lo que está pasando en Siria.-

Altaïr se limitó a asentir.

-Kadar y yo…fuimos obligados a alistarnos para defender al pueblo en nombre de Alá, aunque no tuviéramos experiencia militar. Poco a poco nos fuimos llevando por los Yihadistas, sobre todo porque no teníamos mucha opción y pensábamos que era la única forma de darle paz a los ciudadanos, a nuestras familias.- Malik se calló por un instante. -Pero estábamos muy equivocados.-

Altaïr guardó silencio, esperando a que Malik continuara en su relato, no quería interrumpirlo, aunque tuviera la notable ansiedad de saber que estaba pasando, debía ser paciente puesto que no era fácil para él.

-Kadar fue asesinado…yo lo vi, Altaïr.-

Altaïr bajo la mirada. ¿qué se supone que debía decir en este momento?. Kadar había sido gran amigo suyo como Malik, inclusive, tendía mucho a copiarlo porque el menor de ellos argumentaba que Altaïr era “muy cool”.

-Lo lamento…-

-Y perdí mi brazo…en la guerra…-

Altaïr lo miró.

-Lo perdí todo, Altaïr.- Malik bajo su cabeza lentamente. -Perdí a mi hermano…perdí parte de mi cuerpo y perdí toda esperanza en esta patética lucha religiosa.-

-Malik…- Altaïr acortó sus palabras, no hallaba la forma de decir cuánto sentía su pérdida.

-Estaba tan lleno de odio y venganza…- Malik se alejó un paso, su propio cuerpo buscaba reconfortarse, había estado llorando todos los días, culpándose de no haber podido salvar a su hermano menor. -Llegué a pensar que…- Respiro profundo para contener las lágrimas. -Que era culpa de los norteamericanos…luego de los sirios, después de los yihadistas…a todos culpe.-

-Pero…- Dio otra pausa. -La verdad es que, la culpa sólo era mía. Debí haberme alejado de todo con él, antes de que todo eso explotara y se convirtiera en un lugar de pura destrucción.-

-Malik…claro que no fue tu culpa.-

-No intentes sanar mis heridas, Altaïr.-

Altaïr se calló al escuchar al otro sirio.

-Ya no teníamos más familia en Masyaf, y la única que nos quedaba murió en Damasco, a causa del ataque de las bombas…todos los días mueren más personas y todo es…por está estúpida guerra sin sentido…-

Hubo un silencio abrumador en la cocina, los chicos sólo eran iluminados por la lámpara blanca del lugar.

-Así que…- Retomó aire. -Escapé cuando tuve la oportunidad, y me moví rápido por varios lados para no terminar en algún lugar de Europa, sino podrían sacarme como lo están haciendo en varios países. Por lo que, encontré la forma de llegar hasta aquí, pero no tengo nada más que un rostro que la gente juzga, así que…sólo puedo limitarme a…buscar la comida de…manera incorrecta.-

-Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar, Malik.- Altaïr finalmente rompió el silencio. -Ojala hubiera estado ahí para ti…pero culparte no hará que Kadar regrese.-

Malik lo miró, sus ojos reflejaban lo vacío que estaba por dentro.

-Él es tu hermano, y aunque haya muerto injustamente, nunca cambió el hecho de que te amó profundamente. A él le gustaría saber que seguirás adelante por él y por ti mismo. No dejes que el odio y la culpa te consuman, o podrás arrepentirte aún más de lo que ya estás.-

Malik bajó de nuevo la cabeza, escuchando determinadamente sus palabras.

-No estoy diciendo que lo olvides, ni tampoco estoy diciendo que su muerte no tiene importancia, estoy diciendo que él vivirá mientras lo recuerdes y hagas algo bueno con tu vida.- Altaïr se acercó y le tomó la mano. Ambos pudieron sentir el espacio faltante de su dedo, algo que sólo ellos tres podrían sentir, algo que sólo ellos tres sabían que era.

-Ya no estás solo, Malik.-

Malik no aguantó y lloró amargadamente.

Altaïr se mantuvo en silencio y se acercó un poco más para colocar una mano en la cabeza de su amigo, lo empujó con cuidado y delicadeza para que dejara que su frente reposara en su hombro.

Los sollozos del sirio se escucharon por toda la cocina, y las respiraciones de Altaïr le hacían compañía.

-Lo extraño…- Logró decir.

-Lo sé…- Altaïr acarició sus cabellos negros. -Comparto tu dolor…-

-Él estaría aquí si yo…-

-Él estará en paz…cuando vea que has salido adelante.-

Otro silencio inundó la cocina y ambos hombres se quedaron en la misma posición que antes.

Malik separó su rostro del cuerpo de Altaïr. -Gracias…- Dijo apenas audible.

-No hay nada que agradecer, hermano.-

Malik se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera que le había prestado Altaïr. -Tienes una familia muy bonita, Altaïr, cuídala mucho.-

-¿De qué hablas?.- Altaïr sonrió ligeramente. -Está es tu familia también.-

El otro sirio lo miró sin entender sus palabras.

-No vas a irte a ningún lado, vas a vivir aquí con nosotros. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.-

-Desde luego que no.- Malik negó con la cabeza. -No quiero ser una carga para ti.-

-No lo eres, eres mi hermano también.-

\- Altaïr…-

-No se discute, Malik.- Altaïr se volteó. -Tengo un colchón adicional, podría ponerlo a lado de mi cama, ¿o prefieres la sala?.-

-Está bien así.- Malik sonrió un poco, aun dolido por dentro, pero las palabras de Altaïr lo tenían pensativo, y hasta reflexionando.

Altaïr caminó para salir de la cocina, Malik lo siguió y ambos entraron a la habitación del sirio.

Ezio escuchó ruidos en la habitación de al lado y luego se acomodó las cobijas observando por la ventana de su habitación.

Miraba las brillantes luces de los letreros y algunos edificios a su alrededor. Dejaba que el frío cubriera todo su rostro y reposó levemente su cara contra el cristal de la ventana. Ezio se quedó en silencio, pensando en todo lo que le había comentado su hermano Altaïr. La curiosidad de conocer a su familia paterna lo abrumaba, sintiendo una sensación de ansiedad entre el temor y la incertidumbre.

Si bien, era claro que no iría a Roma después del suceso de la fiesta, pero no negaba la posibilidad de que alguna vez, alguno de sus familiares lo contactara, o inclusive, él mismo lo hiciera. No tenía nombres, es cierto, pero Ezio podía presentir que eso no lo detendría.

Sin embargo, un regaño mental le pasó por la cabeza como un ligero golpe. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas cuando su actual familia peligraba por ser separada?.

La visita de Haytham lo puso nervioso al tope, él mismo sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, incluyendo al padre de Desmond, del que todavía no sabían nada, y eso asustaba al italiano.

¿Por qué de repente todos querían separarlos?. Habían estado luchando constantemente por salir adelante, todos juntos. Recordando sus momentos en casa de Edward cuando tuvo que ocuparse de Connor y Desmond. Altaïr no la tenía fácil y Ezio tenía que ser más responsable para ayudarlo, a fin de cuentas, también eran sus hermanos. ¿Cómo podía buscar otra familia cuando no procuraba la suya?

Se sintió egoísta por todas las acciones imprudentes que ha estado cometiendo por culpa de sus impulsos adolescentes. Ya no podía seguir dejando que eso siguiera pasando, Altaïr lo necesitaba, Connor lo necesitaba y Desmond lo necesitaba. Al igual que él los necesitaba a todos ellos.

Respiró profundo. ¿Así era como Altaïr se sentía con respecto a todos ellos?.

Él también debía ser un ejemplo para Connor y Desmond, tenía que ser un mejor hermano mayor, para que ambos muchachos se sintieran orgullosos de llamarlo “hermano”.

Sonrió ligeramente, esos dos niños que eran tan revoltosos como amorosos. Definitivamente, debía cuidarlos, protegerlos y amarlos aún más. Ezio tiene que luchar por su familia.


	10. Freedom Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo largo y lleno de descubrimientos como forma de pedir perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir leyendo y apoyarme a continuar. Espero les agrade este capítulo, dejenme un comentario si gustan. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

**Capítulo X**

**Freedom Fighter**

Un lunes como cualquiera, o eso pensaron todos. La mañana fue sencilla, cada uno se preparó para comenzar con la rutina de la semana. Altaïr le había dicho a Malik que se quedara a descansar hasta que se sintiera más recuperado, había suficiente comida para él si quería servirse, agua caliente para un baño y ropa limpia.

El resto de la mañana fue muy tranquila, una vez que Altaïr terminara su turno en la Universidad, fue directo a la cafetería donde su amiga, la hermosa María lo esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola Altaïr.- El maquillaje había ocultado sus ojeras, cualquiera que no la conociera se dejaría llevar por su amable sonrisa, pero ese no era el caso del sirio, quien sabía que algo estaba pasando.

-Hola María.- Altaïr le sonrió de vuelta y entró por el acceso hasta el baño del personal para cambiarse.

María atendió a un par de clientes, y observó al sirio acomodarse el delantal negro para comenzar con su labor.

La mujer esperó a que Altaïr dijera algo primero, aunque sabía perfectamente que Altaïr no era esa clase de personas que empezaba una conversación.

-Y…¿cómo te fue el fin de semana?.-

-Agotador, como siempre.- Respondió el sirio sin voltearla a ver, mientras configuraba la máquina de café que molía el grano.

María se mantuvo en silencio, buscando algún tema de conversación.

-¿Y a ti cómo te fue?.- Preguntó el sirio.

-Bien…bueno, la cena estuvo muy aburrida pero…así es esto.-

Altaïr la miró de reojo, María actuaba extraña ahora, todo parecía confirmarle las sospechas al sirio, algo no andaba bien.

-Estudie un poco el domingo, y sabes…no entiendo un ejercicio que hicimos el miércoles pasado.- Ella rio por lo bajo mientras guardaba los billetes en la caja registradora.

Altaïr pudo notar un hematoma en la muñeca de María cuando la manga de su camisa manga larga se había atorado al momento de cerrar la caja registradora.

Altaïr miró fijamente la máquina cuando le indicó que estaba todo perfecto. -Podría explicarte sí quieres.-

-Eso me ayudaría bastante.- Ella se arregló la prenda.

-Con una condición.-

La mujer sonrió con inocencia. -¿Quieres que te preparé mi famosa tartaleta de fresa?.-

-En realidad…- El sirio la miró fijamente y María pudo notar esos ojos acusadores.

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que te paso…-

-¿De qué hablas?.-

-Creí que cuando decías que podía contarte todo, era reciproco.-

Ella desvió la mirada. – Altaïr…-

-¿Fue tu novio?.-

La mujer suspiró. -Fue un accidente, las cosas no salieron bien en la cena y…una cosa llevo a la otra.-

-María, con todo respeto.- El sirio dejo el paño húmedo aun lado. -Eres una mujer muy inteligente y bastante noble, además de muy trabajadora. Muchas cosas las haz logrado por ti misma, así que no creo que te creas esa excusa tan estúpida.-

María bajó la mirada, avergonzada e intimidada. No pudo aguantar, se abrazó así misma con delicadeza en los brazos, también le dolían.

-Lo siento…- No supo por qué se disculpó y sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando.

Altaïr se acercó deprisa y la abrazó con fuerza. -No te disculpes por algo que no es tu culpa.-

Ella lo abrazó de igual forma, se aferró a su ropa como si le rogara que no se fuera en ningún instante.

-No puedes permitir que esto siga así, María.- El sirio tenía razón.

Ella logró asentir, se acurrucó entre sus brazos buscando consuelo.

La campana de la puerta indicó la entrada de un nuevo cliente.

-Será mejor que quites tus asquerosas manos de ella.- Habló el hombre.

Altaïr reconoció la voz, se separó de María para encarar al sujeto que había entrado. -De Sablé.-

-Te quiero muy lejos de ella, maldito árabe.-

La mirada de Altaïr era muy seria, más bien, asesina. -Lo mismo digo.-

-No me gusta que estés muy cerquita de mi novia, sino quieres que te rompa la maldita cara, entonces aléjate.-

La mujer suspiró. -Roberto…¿qué es lo que quieres?.-

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- Le dirigió una mirada fría.

La mujer se mordió los labios. -Está bien, hablemos afuera.-

Altaïr la miró. –¿Altaïr podrías hacerte cargo mientras…me ocupo de este asunto?.- Ella trató de sonreírle para darle confianza.

El sirio se limitó a asentir, su mano se había tensado al punto de formarse en un puño.

De Sablé sonrió con malicia y esperó a que María saliera del mostrador para acompañarla hacía las afueras del local.

Altaïr golpeó con fuerza el mostrador. No entendía como María podía seguir permitiendo este abuso…No era justo para una mujer como ella.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir colocando los vasos de unicel y las tapas en su respectivo lugar, su ceño de fruncía cada vez más, necesitaba darle su privacidad a María, sin embargo, era tan intolerable toda esta situación. Sin darse cuenta, había destruido un vaso en su mano cuando imaginó romperle la cara al calvo del novio de María.

-Hey…¿todo bien?.- Dijo otra voz.

El sirio se volteó deprisa, aún el rostro muy tenso y sereno. -Sí, disculpe. ¿En que puedo…- Se calló repentinamente.

Edward le sonrió vacilante. -También me da gusto verte, Altaïr.-

-Edward…- Altaïr tosió para aclarar su garganta, seguía jugando con el vaso destruido en sus manos. -No esperaba a que vinieras…¿sucede algo con Connor?.-

-En realidad, Altaïr…lo lamento.-

El sirio alzó una ceja.

-Lo que sucedió ayer…uh, yo ya sabía que mi hijo vendría y debí habértelo dicho, pero…ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de qué hacer en primer lugar. Mi otra hija me convenció de permitir que Haytham, el padre de Connor, lo conociera. Nada malo sucedió entre nosotros, a decir verdad, Connor actuó muy maduro, a veces decía palabras similares a las que usas tu…- Se rio por el último comentario. -Sin embargo, me sentí culpable por habértelo ocultado, sé que estás muy angustiado por la situación que tienes con William, y…ahora esto, debe tenerte peor.-

El sirio tiró el envase que tenía en sus manos. -Edward, no voy a mentirte, tu y yo somos muy cercanos gracias a Connor. Agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por nosotros y más por mí y mi madre.- Respiró profundo. -No voy a juzgarte ni a culparte por no habérmelo comentado. Sé que tomaste una decisión correcta, ya que tu y yo no hacemos más que pensar en la seguridad de Connor.-

El marinero asintió. -Estuve preocupado, inclusive…Connor ya lo sabía antes…él me dijo que Desmond había escuchado a mi hija hablar con Haytham. Me alegra saber que entre ustedes no hay secretos. A pesar de que Desmond ya le había dicho acerca de que su padre vendría, Connor siguió con eso, y accedió a todo lo que le propuse para pasar tiempo en familia. Habló muy claro con Haytham, y le permitió que fueran más cercanos sí respetaba a sus hermanos.-

-Bueno…- El sirio se cruzó de brazos. -No fue exactamente lo que me dio a entender ayer en la noche.-

-Eso era lo que quería hablar contigo.-

-Él dijo que accedía a que Connor se quedará en Estados Unidos, pero no permitiría que siguiera viviendo conmigo.-

-Tks…- El marino maldijo.

-Le aclaré que las cosas no serían fáciles, y que si quería llevar esto a algo mayor, como una corte o algo así, estaría dispuesto. Sé que puedo contar contigo para apoyarme.-

-Claro que sí.- Edward suspiró. -Hablaré con mi hijo de todas maneras, le haré entender que esta no es la manera de acercarse más a Connor.-

-Te lo agradecería.-

El marino asintió.

-Por cierto, Edward…- Altaïr habló. -¿Qué sabes de William?.-

-Nada, es un tipo misterioso al igual que Haytham, sólo estoy a la expectativa de que vuelva a aparecerse en la puerta de mi casa.-

El sirio asintió.

-Bueno, Altaïr. Tengo que irme. Aún tengo cosas que resolver. Me dio gusto verte, a ver cuándo vienes a cenar a la casa. Adewale extraña platicar contigo.- El marino le agitó los cabellos y luego caminó despidiéndose con la mano.

Altaïr alzó la mano en forma de despedida, pero se quedó en silencio cuando el marino salió por la puerta. Observó a María discutir con su novio gracias a las ventanas del local. No se produjo más nada que un eterno silencio dentro del sitio.

.

.

.

Ezio estaba escribiendo un reporte en su computadora, para la tarea de Geografía que tenía que entregar mañana. Sus dedos se movían ágilmente por el teclado, cuando escuchó el sonido de un mensaje que se sobrepuso en la pantalla.

_Tienes un mensaje nuevo: Desconocido. Está persona no se encuentra en tu lista de amigos. ¿Desea bloquear el mensaje?._

El florentino frunció el ceño, a estas alturas no conocía a nadie que no lo tuviera agregado, debido a su enorme carisma y popularidad, no era raro decir que sus redes sociales estaban atiborradas de amigos de la escuela y el curso.

Suspiró y movió el cursor de la computadora hasta abrir el mensaje.

_“Hola, Ezio. No sé cómo empezar este mensaje, ni siquiera estoy segura de haber utilizado las palabras correctas, ni tampoco quiero asustarte._

_He escuchado algunas cosas de ti desde que era niña, el tiempo ha pasado y desde hace unos días encontré una fotografía, así que decidí buscarte en las redes sociales siendo tu la única persona que comparte mi apellido y el nombre de la persona que tanto me han hablado._

_Me llamo Claudia Auditore Da Firenze, como dice mi perfil. Mi familia me ha comentado de un hermano lejano cuyo nombre es idéntico, sino es que el mismo que tu tienes. Nosotros vivimos en Florencia, Italia. Sí nunca has sabido de nosotros, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de saber…si se trata de lo que te he explicado anteriormente o si estoy equivocada.”_

Los dedos del florentino se sintieron fríos repentinamente. Una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó en su cuerpo. Su mente se paralizó por un instante y luego una ráfaga de pensamientos lo confundían.

Miró el teclado preguntándose que debía hacer ahora, en realidad, el no conocía nada de su familia paterna, sólo lo que Altaïr había dicho antes. 

Se mordió los labios y escribió lentamente, como si presionar cada botón le doliera en las yemas de sus dedos, el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza y sintió cierta humedad detrás de su cuello.

_“Hola, Claudia. Es impresionante el parecido de apellido que tenemos, por no decir que es el mismo. Sin embargo, no quisiera formar falsas expectativas. No conozco mucho de ustedes, nunca he sabido de la familia de mi padre.”_

Respiró profundo y dejo salir un suspiro que parecía pesarle la consciencia. Sus dedos se tensaron y su corazón no acataba las ordenes de mantener la calma.

Escuchó el sonido del mensaje, había respondido demasiado rápido, más rápido de lo que Ezio pudo esperar.

_“Bueno, creo que no cabe dudar de que eres el Ezio del que tanto ha hablado mi familia por mucho tiempo. Puedo decir que te fuiste demasiado pequeño, casi un bebé. Mi hermano mayor, Federico, se acuerda vagamente y él también ha tenido una insaciable curiosidad por saber dónde has estado todo este tiempo.”_

Ezio se quedó tieso. Sin embargo, no era estúpido de suponer que tenían relación gracias a su apellido, y el nombre que ella estaba buscando. No podía negar…está era la prueba de que su familia paterna lo estaba buscando. ¿Por qué?, eso aún no le quedaba claro, de hecho, nada era conciso en estos momentos. Tenía miedo de todo lo que estaba pasando, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente debía detener todo esto y planteárselo con más calma.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje provocó que Ezio volviera a mirar la pantalla frente a él.

_“_ _Realmente tenemos muchas ganas de conocerte, sí estás aquí en Italia, podríamos visitarte o tu podrías visitarnos.”_

Ezio se mordió el labio inferior, y su sentido del olfato percibió el aroma quemado de la pasta, lo que lo hizo levantarse con rapidez y correr en dirección a la cocina.

- _Cazzo…_ \- Ezio tomó los guantes para mover la cacerola metálica.

Desmond entró a la cocina. -Oye Ezio, necesito ayuda con mi…-

-Espérame en la habitación, Desmond.- Ezio no lo miró, no quería distraerse y tener una quemadura grave.

El menor asintió y luego caminó hacía la habitación del florentino, de todas maneras, él nunca había especificado en que habitación. Se acercó a la cama para sentarse con la libreta en sus manos. Miraba las paredes observando algunas fotografías enmarcadas que contenían la torre de Pizza, la catedral de Milán y el coliseo Romano que había comprado, luego su mirada se dirigió a la computadora encendida del florentino.

Sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron de curiosidad cuando pudo alcanzar a leer los mensajes. Miró deprisa la puerta semiabierta de la habitación de su hermano y luego volvió a mirar la pantalla. Se acercó con cautela para comprobar lo que sus ojos observaban.

Desmond era el que menos conocimiento tenía acerca de lo que pasaba dentro de su familia. Sabía a ciencia cierta que todos eran de diferente padre, hasta donde podía entender. Altaïr y Ezio tenían nacionalidades diferentes y, por ende, su apellido ni siquiera era similar a lo que él podía conocer. Sin embargo, eso era suficiente prueba para decirle que ellos no eran la única familia que tenían, todos tenían algo más por parte de sus diferentes padres.

Se mordió los labios cuando sintió la misma culpa que le recorrió la cabeza, justo como había pasado con Jennifer cuando la escuchó hablar con Haytham. Tomó su libreta con cuidado y salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Ezio salía de la cocina.

-Desmond, te dije que esperaras en la habitación.-

El neoyorkino solo asintió. -Disculpa Ezio.-

.

.

.

Connor abrió la puerta de Altaïr con cuidado, sabiendo que Malik estaba hospedado allí significaba que no estaría cerrada con seguro o llave. Así que entró en silencio para no despertar al invitado que dormía profundamente en la cama de su hermano mayor.

Se acercó al armario de Altaïr y se agachó para tomar un par de cajas que tenía bien acomodadas.

Había cajas con cosas muy superficiales dentro, con ciertos artículos de la mudanza anterior o regalos de Edward que no necesitaban en el departamento. Inclusive todavía había cosas de cuando era más niños, juguetes ya usados y ropa que ni siquiera le entrarían por el brazo a Connor.

Siguió buscando hasta encontrar una caja aún más vieja, pero en buenas condiciones, al abrirla pudo notar algunos libros de historias igual de viejos, estampillas, álbumes de fotografía, y recuerdos que había comprado su madre en viajes anteriores.

Connor se mordió los labios cuando observó a Malik darse la vuelta mientras dormía. Metió todo de regreso al armario y se encerró dentro para prender la luz.

Dentro del armario, empezó a sacar con cuidado y sin mucho ruido, todo lo referente a los libros de historia. Encontrado un título muy interesante que decía. “Los Nativos de América”

Connor sabía que tenía apresurarse, ya que, en cualquier instante, Ezio les avisaría que la comida ya estaba lista. Así que pasó las páginas rápidamente cuando una fotografía se cayó de entre las páginas. El joven la tomó a tiempo y pudo notar a su madre a lado de un hombre no tan viejo en ese entonces, probablemente María tendría unos 22 años cuando mucho. El hombre a su lado cargaba un sombrero, con su barba y un traje formal. Detrás de la fotografía tenía un escrito en pluma negra.

_Para la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido. La mujer que se convirtió en mi alumna, de la cual estoy más que orgulloso. Espero que la vida te regale momentos maravillosos, y que nunca te olvides de este viejo testarudo que te ha enseñado todo pero que tu le has enseñado más. Cuídate mucho, María._

_- **Achilles Davenport.**_

Connor se dio un momento para meditar lo que había leído. Volvió a husmear dentro de la caja y sacó varios libros de historia cuyo autor era ese hombre que se identificaba como “ _Achilles_ ”, parecían ejemplares únicos, de algún trabajo de grado de la Universidad de la cual María se había graduado, todos estaban dedicados a ella al comienzo del prólogo.

Connor sonrió sin darse cuenta, el hombre parecía escribir mucho acerca de los nativos americanos, inclusive en su biografía decía que hablaba una lengua que Connor pensó que ya estaba muerta por el pasar de los años. Un idioma que su maestra también había mencionado, el idioma “Mohawk” o “ ** _Kanien’keha_** ”

Dentro de los textos se encontraban diversas cartas que Achilles y María se enviaban entre sí, entre dichas cartas pudo notar que María llegó a hablar de su hijo Altaïr y vagamente de su hijo Ezio, pues básicamente también relataba un poco de su viaje a Siria y a Italia.

Todos esos sobres contenían la dirección de Achilles y una postal muy colorida.

El americano estaba sorprendido de que no conocieran a ese hombre tan querido por su madre, aunque no podía culpar que Altaïr no lo mencionara, probablemente ni siquiera se acordaría de el. Sin embargo, a simple vista parecía un hombre muy amigable, alguien quien realmente se preocupaba por su madre.

Su cuerpo dio un ligero salto cuando escuchó a Ezio llamarlo para comer, así que se apresuró a guardarlo todo, a excepción de la fotografía y uno de los ejemplares del libro que había encontrado del amigo de María. Cuando escondió toda la evidencia de que estaba allí, salió del armario apagando la luz y finalmente salió de la habitación de Altaïr

Malik frunció el ceño cuando escuchó al florentino gritar y volteó la cara cuando miró Connor salir del armario y luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Su única mano fue directo a la almohada para colocársela encima.

.

.

.

La noche llegó, como de costumbre. Altaïr se había quedado con María para cerrar el local. Dejando que la persiana metálica lo cubriera y luego la mujer colocó los candados necesarios.

Altaïr sacudió sus manos por el polvo. -Parece que ya ha quedado.-

-Gracias, Altaïr.- Ella sonrió. -Contigo aquí, todo ha sido más sencillo.-

Él también sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando presenció a varios hombres ir en dirección de María. La mujer volteó buscando lo que tenía a Altaïr tan serio.

Ella suspiró al darse cuenta de la razón. -¿Es en serio?.-

-Tenemos que irnos.- Dijo el más alto del grupo.

Ella asintió y le entregó la bolsa de basura al sirio. – Altaïr, ¿podrías tirar la basura por mi?. Nos vemos mañana.-

El sirio se limitó a asentir y luego caminó en dirección al callejón donde se encontraban los botes de basura. Abrió la tapa y mientras lo hacía, su mente no dejaba de pensar. No quería dejar a María sola, pero ella tenía que arreglar sus asuntos con su novio. Desde que se había aparecido, ella había estado ausente y distante con él.

Dejó caer la bolsa de basura e hizo sonar la tapa, luego caminó de regreso a la calle para desviarse hacía el camino que siempre tomaba para irse a su casa. Volteó para ver a María, de nuevo estaba discutiendo con su novio y el cuerpo del sirio se congelo, deteniéndose. Sus ojos de color miel se abrieron de sorpresa y sus oídos confirmaron lo que había visto.

Roberto De Sablé respondió dándole una fuerte cachetada a la mujer. -Será mejor que te calles, María. Ya me tienes harto con tus idioteces.-

Sus amigos se rieron. -No sé quién te crees para estarme respondiendo de esa manera. Nadie te ha dado ese derecho.- Volvió a hablar.

La mujer colocó una mano en su mejilla y lo miró atónita.

El sirio los observó y sin duda alguna no dejaría que eso se quedara así. Se agachó tomando una lata que estaba por el suelo y la lanzó directo a la cara del hombre más alto. -¡¿Quién te crees tu que eres para lastimarla?!.-

El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada al sentir el metal en su cabeza. -Pensé que te habías largado, pero veo que te gusta meterte en lo que no te importa.- Miró a sus amigos con una ligera sonrisa ladina. -Tiene sus consecuencias.-

-Roberto, por favor.- Ella lo detuvo del brazo. – Altaïr ya se iba.-

El hombre se soltó bruscamente y caminó en dirección al sirio. -Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a meterse en nuestros asuntos.-

El sirio se mantuvo sereno, recto y desafiante. Sus ojos color miel lucían como dagas que se clavaban lentamente en la piel del otro hombre que era mucho más alto que él. Eso no lo intimidaba en lo absoluto, Altaïr era un hombre que no le temía a esas cosas tan mundanas, el mismo conocía su propia fuerza.

Los amigos de De Sablé también se acercaron dejando atrás a María.

El novio de María fue el primero en actuar, dándole un golpe directo en el rostro al sirio, pero Altaïr fue más rápido, esquivando el puño, lo sujetó del mismo brazo para acercarlo y con su rodilla, lo golpeó directo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire.

Sus amigos reaccionaron y se abalanzaron contra el sirio. Altaïr retrocedió metiéndose en el callejón, chocó con el bote de basura metálico y su mano reaccionó tomando la tapa para luego alzarla y golpear a otro hombre en la cara.

El otro hombre se alejó adolorido, el golpe metálico lo había aturdido por completo.

Altaïr recibió un puñetazo en su cara cuando otro de sus amigos se defendió. El sirio retrocedió del impacto y dejó caer la tapa metálica.

-Ya no tienes a donde huir, maldito terrorista.- De Sablé recuperó el aliento y se acercó.

Altaïr preparó sus puños para esquivar cualquier ataque.

De Sablé se lanzó contra él para que ambos cayeran al suelo, se apoyó de sus rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo del árabe y golpeó su rostro con el puño.

Altaïr quedó aturdido y sintió otro golpe fulminante en su cara. Su mano buscó algún tipo de ayuda y encontró una botella de cerveza que estaba tirada, no lo dudó y la tomó para estrellarla contra el rostro del hombre que estaba encima de él.

-¡Ahg! Maldito seas.- Dijo De Sablé quejándose, mientras que Altaïr lo sujetó con toda su fuerza para quitárselo de encima y poderse levantar.

El hombre lo sujetó de una pierna para que pudiera caer, pero Altaïr aprovechó y lo pateó, encajando más los vidrios en el rostro del hombre calvo.

-¡Puta madre! No se queden ahí, mátenlo.- De Sablé se levantó furioso, ensangrentado del rostro.

Altaïr esquivó el agarre de uno de los amigos del hombre más alto y lo golpeó en las costillas para retroceder.

Uno de los amigos del calvo lo sujetó de la sudadera blanca y lo estampó contra la pared de concreto. -No irás a ningún lado, maldito musulmán.-

Una patrulla conducía a una velocidad muy lenta, para que los oficiales que estaban adentro pudieran observar el panorama. Las maldiciones y ruidos dentro del callejón llamaron la atención de los policías y se estacionaron.

-¡Oigan! ¡Todos ustedes!.- El oficial se bajó del auto y los iluminó todavía más con la linterna como si las luces del auto no fueran suficientes.

-¡Deténgalo oficial! ¡Es un ladrón! ¡Un terrorista!.- Gritó el más alto del grupo.

María se cruzó en el camino el oficial -¡Por favor, espere!.- Ella se giró levemente el rostro y miró al árabe. -¡Corre, Altaïr!.-

El sirio entró en una especie de pánico, actuó sabiamente y golpeó al hombre que lo sujetaba de un cabezazo, logrando que retrocediera para que luego él pudiera correr.

El oficial le gritó y se acercó deprisa con la mano yendo hacía su arma.

María volvió a cruzarse sin pensarlo.

Altaïr agradeció enormemente sus clases de gimnasia y parkour dentro de la escuela que logró continuar aún estando en la Universidad, se acercó a la pared de concreto donde terminaba el callejón y trepó con facilidad para luego dejarse caer del otro lado. Escuchó las maldiciones, pero el siguió corriendo.

El sirio apartó a varias personas que se cruzaban en su camino, dobló a la esquina para perderse dentro de un parque que estaba muy cerca. Su corazón latía muy rápido y sus piernas no se detenían.

Lanzó algunas maldiciones, el rostro le dolía por los golpes. Alcanzó a observar la entrada del subterráneo, así que se dejó deslizar por los barandales de las escaleras.

El oficial de guardia de la estación observó sus condiciones. -¡Oigan joven!.- Le gritó.

Altaïr se alarmó y saltó los accesos de seguridad. Su cuerpo se mantenía en constante movimiento, tirando a algunas personas que se cruzaban, para luego entrar por las puertas del metro que estaba a escasos centímetros de cerrarse.

El oficial se detuvo por lo mismo y observó al sirio a través de las ventanas.

El árabe lo miró por debajo de la capucha que raramente se quitaba. Una sonrisa ladina se postró en sus labios remarcando su cicatriz.

Se relajó cuando supo que estaba fuera de peligro y luego caminó un par de vagones más para encontrar un asiento.

Era escasa las veces que tenían momentos tan llenos de tensión y adrenalina. No era un hombre conflictivo, pero admitía que le encantaba pelear cuando presenciaba alguna injusticia y aunque seguía las leyes al pie de la letra, _sentirse como un fugitivo a veces era divertido_.

.

.

.

La puerta del departamento se abrió lentamente. El sirio entró dejando sus cosas encima del sofá. Le dolía el rostro y tenían muchísima hambre.

La luz de la sala se prendió repentinamente, provocando que el árabe volteara el rostro.

-Buenas noches.- Malik lo miró. -Estás hecho un desastre…¿qué sucedió?.- Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando notó la sangre en el rostro del sirio. -Estas lastimado…¿ahora en donde te metiste?.-

El otro sirio se rio ante el comentario. -Nunca me he quedado quieto cuando hay una injusticia.-

Malik también se rio. -Espérame aquí, Ezio me dijo dónde estaba el botiquín.-

El sirio asintió, luego caminó a la cocina para calentarse algo de la comida que Ezio había preparado. Su estómago rugía por comida.

Malik regresó en cuestión de segundos y sacó lo necesario para atenderlo. -A ver, quédate quieto para que pueda curarte.-

El sirio se sentó mientras la comida se calentaba en el microondas. -No es necesario.- Cerró un ojo cuando sintió el alcohol en el rostro.

-No puedo quitarte lo feo, pero al menos puedo evitar que se infecten las heridas.-

El sirio sonrió de lado ante el comentario, era bueno saber que Malik se encontraba mejor, si bien, aún estaba muy delgado debido a la desnutrición, pero se notaba descansado y al menos, no dejaba de ser quien era con su característico sentido del humor.

-¿Dormiste bien?.-

-Sí…- Malik se inclinó para curarlo mejor.

-Espero mis hermanos no te hayan molestado.-

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo también tuve un hermano menor.-

El sirio se mordió los labios debido al ardor. -Me estaba preguntando…¿te sería difícil cuidarlos si Ezio no puede algunas veces?.-

-No creo que sea un buen niñero, pero por mí no hay problema, Altaïr. De hecho, esos niños se ven más obedientes que tu.-

Altaïr se rio de nuevo. -Son más revoltosos y juguetones.-

-Como todo niño, supongo.-

Altaïr lo miró fijamente. -¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?.-

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?.- El otro sirio sonrió con nostalgia. -Son los mejores momentos que conservo.-

-Sí…- Altaïr suspiró. -Tu, Kadar y yo…entre las calles de Masyaf…-

-Allí fue donde…- Malik colocó una bandita adhesiva en la mejilla del hombre y se sentó frente a él.

-Sí…- Altaïr miró su propia mano, observando el espacio faltante de su dedo anular.

-Sino hubiéramos hecho eso…quizás no te hubieras ido de Siria, aunque…no lo discuto, fue lo mejor.-

El otro hombre se rio sin ganas. -No me arrepiento.-

Ambos árabes se miraron profundamente, en su rostro había mucha melancolía, recuerdos que habían sido enterrados ya que no podían compartirse con nadie más. Su lazo había sido muy fuerte y nunca se dobló con el pasar de los años. Se extrañaban lo suficiente para jamás olvidarse.

El dedo anular de Malik y Altaïr había sido cortado a causa de un acto noble, pero al mismo tiempo incorrecto.

* * *

_Nadie era ausente de lo que sucedía en Siria, como muchos países de la península arábiga. Era un país tercermundista, con una política muy ortodoxa basada en las creencias religiosas del pueblo. Malik y su hermano estaban pasando por una situación similar a muchos sirios, la pobreza. Sus padres estaban ausentes todo el tiempo, buscando alguna forma de proveer dinero y comida para sus hogares. Altaïr los conoció desde que tiene memoria y como siempre había dicho, él no pasaba por alto cuando un acto injusto se cometía a su alrededor._

_Malik y Kadar tenían días sin comer, y en una salida a las calles de Masyaf del barrio pobre. Estaban jugando alegremente cuando Kadar se había sentido muy mal. El infernal calor de Siria no le hacía bien a su salud, la cual se iba deteriorando cada vez más._

_-¡Kadar!.- Malik gritó cuando miró su cuerpo caer al suelo provocando una ola de polvo a causa de la tierra arenosa._

_Altaïr se acercó preocupado, cubierto de su rostro por los trapos que lo protegían del sol. -¿Está bien?.-_

_Malik se agachó para abrazarlo. -No…no se siente bien, necesita tomar agua o comer algo.- Malik lo miró asustado._

_-Tengo una idea, espera aquí.- Altaïr se alejó de los hermanos, corriendo por las calles. Su casa estaba muy lejos para pedir ayudar o buscar lo que necesitaba, tenía que darse prisa, no sabía si se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte._

_Altaïr se acercó al pequeño mercado de la ciudad. Se mezcló entre la multitud para pasar desapercibido entre los mercadores, la gente y los guardias que aseguraban el orden público. El niño esperó lo suficiente para acercarse a las cajas de madera que contenían las frutas. El mercader hablaba con una mujer de sus productos y los precios._

_Altaïr acercó su mano a la caja para tomar la fruta. Su cuerpo se detuvo cuando miró dentro de la bolsa de la clienta lo que parecía ser una cantimplora. Se agachó con cuidado para tomarla y luego caminó para alejarse de la zona._

_Volteó el rostro asegurándose que nadie se diera cuenta de su cometido, pero chocó con una persona y su mercancía._

_-¡Ten más cuidado, niño!.- El hombre le gritó._

_Altaïr se asustó y observó la fruta rodar por el suelo, su cuerpo se movió deprisa para tomarla de vuelta y guardarla dentro de su regazo._

_Una mano lo sujetó de la muñeca, y lo alzó levemente para que todos lo vieran._

_-¿¡Qué crees que haces niño!?.- Gritó otro hombre._

_La mujer del puesto de antes buscaba con desespero su cantimplora y observó al niño debido a los gritos. -¡Oiga, eso es mío!.-_

_Altaïr logró soltarse para correr lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas podían._

_-¡Oficial, tenemos un ladrón!.- Gritó el hombre señalando al niño._

_Uno de los guardias observó a su compañero y ambos corrieron en dirección al sirio._

_La persecución no fue larga, Altaïr se había detenido para descansar y observó la fruta y la cantimplora, no era mucho, pero esto ayudaría a Kadar a sentirse mejor._

_Su cuerpo siguió avanzando hasta ver a Malik debajo de las sombras, manteniendo a su hermano protegido del calor._

_-¡Malik!.- Altaïr se acercó para extenderle el agua._

_-¡Altaïr!.- Malik sostuvo el recipiente y abrió la tapa para echarle un poco de agua en el rostro a su hermano. -Muchas gracias, hermano.-_

_Altaïr sonrió levemente y observó como Malik le dio de beber a Kadar con cuidado cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse._

_-Oigan, ustedes tres…- El oficial se acercó con su compañero._

_Altaïr sintió pánico en todo su cuerpo y se atravesó entre ellos. -No les haga nada, yo fui quién lo hizo.-_

_Malik lo miró con preocupación. -¿Qué hiciste Altaïr?.-_

_Kadar tosió debido al agua y abrazó a su hermano, aún se sentía mal._

_-Mis hermanos tenían hambre y sed, ellos no se sienten bien y fui a conseguirles algo.-_

_-¿Dónde están sus padres?.- Respondió sin importarle el cuento que Altaïr había dicho._

_-No están aquí…ellos…-_

_-Ustedes van acompañarme, robar está penalizado según la ley.-_

_-¡Ellos no hicieron nada malo!.-_

_Un oficial se acercó a Altaïr y lo sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza. -¡Tu cállate, aprende a respetar la ley!.-_

_Malik se levantó con su hermano abrazado a él. -Yo le dije que lo hiciera…-_

_Los ojos avellana de Altaïr se dirigieron hacía Malik. -Eso no es cierto, Malik…- No quería que pagara por sus errores._

_-No hemos comido en días y le…dije que lo hiciera._

_-¡Él está mintiendo! ¡Yo lo hice por mi cuenta!.- Chilló._

_-¡SILENCIO!.- Gritó un oficial, el cual movió bruscamente el cuerpo de Altaïr._

_Altaïr se quedó en silencio, molesto. Se supone que el trabajo de los oficiales era resguardar la seguridad del pueblo y parecían hacer todo lo contrario. Los niños fueron llevados con los oficiales a otro lugar._

_-Los llevaremos con sus padres cuando terminemos esto.-_

_-¿Qué nos van a hacer?.-_

_-Nos aseguraremos de que jamás vuelvan a robar.- El oficial sonrió con malicia._

_El otro guardia sujetó la muñeca de Altaïr y la extendió en la mesa. -Robar, es un pecado.-_

_Altaïr tembló, intentó retraer su mano, lo cual era inútil, la fuerza del hombre parecía romperle la muñeca. Provocando leves quejidos en el niño._

_Malik notó el cuchillo y tapo a Kadar de sus ojos instintivamente._

_Altaïr soltó lágrimas. -No…espere…- El oficial hizo todo lo contrario, y acercó con rapidez el filo directo al dedo anular del sirio._

_El grito se escuchó dentro de la habitación y las gotas de sangre caían por el borde de la mesa de madera. Malik cerró sus ojos y Kadar se abrazó más a su hermano._

_Dejaron que Altaïr se hiciera aún lado. Él quiso protestar por Malik y su hermano, pero el dolor fue insoportable. Se escucharon sus gritos dentro del lugar. Luego, los oficiales salieron con los pequeñines hacía las calles de Masyaf para entregarlos a sus respectivos padres._

_Malik miró a Altaïr. Las manos de los tres estaban vendadas por pedazos de tela enrojecida debido a la sangre. -Lo siento…-_

_Altaïr seguía soltando lágrimas._

_-Fue mi culpa, lo lamento…-_

_Altaïr actuó y lo tomó de la mano. -¿Kadar está bien?.- Dijo apenas audible._

_-Está…un poco mejor, gracias.-_

_-Ustedes son mis hermanos…no lo agradezcas.- Su rostro estaba oculto por la capucha, Malik no estaba seguro si sonreía o seguía llorando._

_Ninguno dijo más nada durante el trayecto y la primera casa a la cual llamaron, era la de Altaïr._

_Una mujer salió a recibirlos, más cubierta que su propio hijo debido a las costumbres del país. -¿Oficiales…?-._

_-¿Dónde está el hombre de la casa?.- Dijo uno de ellos._

_-No está, no hay nadie más que yo.-_

_-Hmn…- El oficial tiró del brazo a Altaïr para acercarlo a la mujer. -¿Es su hijo?.-_

_Ella apenas asintió y lo abrazó._

_-Lo encontramos robando, señora. Tiene suerte de que haya salido con vida. Encárguese de su trabajo en educar a sus hijos o la próxima vez no seremos tan benevolentes.-_

_La mujer notó la venda empañada de sangre en la mano de su pequeño. – Altaïr…¿qué…?.- Su voz fue cortada cuando un hombre se acercó._

_-Muchas gracias, oficiales.- Dijo el viejo con un par de bolsas en las manos. -Hablaré con mi nieto de esto.-_

_Los oficiales asintieron. -Nos retiramos entonces, que esto no se repita.-_

_Altaïr miró a Malik y su hermano antes de que fueran halados por los oficiales. Sus miradas se interceptaron por unos segundos cuando Al Mualim finalmente habló._

_-No puedo creerlo…-_

_María comenzó a lanzar gritos al aire, soltando lágrimas por lo que había pasado, por lo que esos hombres le habían hecho a su primogénito._

_El viejo entró deprisa con María, sabía que era capaz de golpear a alguno de los oficiales y eso solo provocaría que la mataran._

_Altaïr se sintió culpable por todo, había cometido un grave error…sin embargo, ver a Kadar recuperar el color, aunque sea por un par de segundos lo había hecho sentir que no estaba tan equivocado. Ojalá pudiera disculparse con ellos…por lo que les había hecho. No entendía por qué Malik se había culpado así mismo cuando fue idea de Altaïr en primer lugar._

_Miró su mano herida, sus lágrimas seguían saliendo. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Pensó en ese momento._

* * *

Altaïr sonrió de nuevo. -Ojalá podamos forjar nuevos recuerdos aquí.-

Malik suspiró. -No creo que deba quedarme aquí, Altaïr. Sólo te pongo en peligro. Estoy ilegalmente en este país y si se llegan a enterar de que estuve en las tropas sirias matando norteamericanos, no dudaran en devolverme el favor.-

-Eso no va a pasar, Malik. Estamos juntos en esto.-

-Tienes demasiados problemas en los que ocuparte.-

-Tu no eres un problema, tu eres mi amigo, mi hermano.- Altaïr colocó su mano encima de la de Malik. -Desde esa vez, comprendí que haría cualquier cosa por los que amo.-

Malik sonrió ligeramente. -No tendré como devolverte este favor.-

-No hay nada que devolver.- Escuchó el sonido del microondas, avisándole que la comida ya estaba caliente.

-Buscaré la forma de ayudarte, buscaré contactos por todos lados para que tengas derecho a quedarte aquí sin esconderte…- Altaïr se levantó. -Mientras…sé que podrás ayudarme con mis hermanos.-

-Cuenta con eso…- Malik lo siguió con la mirada. -Gracias, Altaïr.-


	11. We Walk Together

**Capítulo XI**

**We Walk Together**

Ezio estaba metiendo sus últimos cuadernos dentro de la mochila, dentro de una de las libretas, se deslizó un papel que tenía la imagen del coliseo Romano. El florentino se agachó para tomarla, era el formato de permiso para irse de viaje.

Suspiró, no podía negar que estaba triste de que no viajaría a Italia, lo cual también lo tensó. ¿Quizá era lo mejor?. Esa noche durmió poco pensando en el mensaje que “Claudia” le había enviado. No había respondido, y no porque fuera grosero, sino porque él mismo no sabía que responder.

Escuchó una voz que lo hizo saltar del susto. - _Mio Dio_ …- Se llevó una mano al pecho.

El sirio lo miró desde la puerta de su habitación. -Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta y pensé que podía entrar.-

-Está bien.- El florentino metió el papel de nuevo en la libreta y la guardó dentro de la mochila -Pensé que ya te habías ido.-

-El profesor canceló su hora, así que puedo llegar más tarde.-

-Hmn…- El florentino se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y luego tomó su sudadera blanca con líneas rojas a todo lo largo de los brazos.

El sirio pudo notar la venda que se había puesto para ocultar el hematoma de la muñeca, las banditas adhesivas en sus manos y el rasguño en el rostro a causa de haberlo lanzado directo a los cristales.

-Quería…hablar contigo, por cierto.- Logró decir el sirio.

-Claro…- El florentino salió de la habitación con Altaïr.

-¡Ya nos vamos Malik!.- Gritó Altaïr mientras tomaba de la mano a Desmond, quien luchaba por acomodarse la sudadera blanca.

-¡Con cuidado!.- Gritó desde la cocina.

Los cuatro hermanos salieron del departamento, en cuestión de segundos se encontraban en las calles rumbo a la escuela donde Ezio, Connor y Desmond estudiaban.

Altaïr dejó que los más pequeños se adelantaran, Desmond estaba jugando a no pisar las rayas mientras Connor lo perseguía, ambos niños reían sin parar.

-¿Y de qué querías hablar? Altaïr.- Preguntó Ezio.

-Le dije a Malik que hiciera de comer hoy. Sino mal recuerdo, hoy tienes curso. ¿No es así?.- Lo miró con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su imprescindible sudadera.

-Sí…-

-Por eso decidí que el hiciera la comida, espero te guste. Lo más seguro es que cocine lo que comemos allá y el sabor siempre es diferente a lo que comemos normalmente. Bueno, tu eres el más inclinado a las comidas típicas de Italia.-

El florentino sonrió ligeramente. -No soy quisquilloso para comer, me preocuparía más por Connor.-

Altaïr lo miró. -¿Tu crees que Connor y Desmond se lleven bien con Malik?.-

-Claro que sí, anoche Connor estaba platicando con Desmond de tu amigo, tiene curiosidad pero sabes que es muy tímido.- Hizo una pausa. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-

-Quiero que ellos se sientan seguros de su presencia. Sé que es un completo desconocido para ustedes, pero para mí, es como un hermano más.-

-Eso me ha quedado claro, me alegra que esté aquí contigo.-

Se formó un gran silencio…El viento sopló con fuerza, moviendo las hojas de los árboles y los pétalos de las flores se desprendían uniéndose a la danza del aire.

-Estaba pensando…- Continuó Altaïr

El florentino lo miró con curiosidad.

-Estaba pensando que Malik podría cuidarlos cuando tu no estés.-

-Oh, está bien. Me parece una buena idea, si los muchachos están de acuerdo con eso, no veo problema.-

Altaïr observó la venda que cubría el moretón de la muñeca de Ezio, dejó que la capucha de su sudadera lo cubriera más del rostro. -Ezio…quiero que me perdones.-

El florentino lo miró.

-Lamento haberte lastimado, nunca debí hacerlo. Por las razones que fueran, eso estuvo muy mal. No debí haber reaccionado de esa forma, perdóname.-

El italiano sonrió ligeramente. -Está bien, Altaïr. Claro que te perdono.-

El sirio lo miró, extrañado por su respuesta tan sincera y rápida. No había ningún rastro de dolor entre las palabras, ni siquiera una pizca de duda.

-También lamento haberme portado como un idiota. Estuvo mal lo que hice, pensé en mi todo el tiempo. Es cierto que quería pasarla bien con mis amigos, ya que usualmente no puedo disfrutar tanto como ellos por mis responsabilidades con mis hermanos y todo eso, pero no fue la manera, ni siquiera pensé en Desmond, quien estaba en la casa ese día.- Suspiró. -Debí haberlo hablado contigo desde el principio, discúlpame _fratello.-_

El sirio sonrió también. -Te perdono.- Su cuerpo se acercó al del florentino. -Aunque seas un idiota.- Lo golpeó ligeramente del brazo con el suyo, como un saludo.

El italiano se rio.

-Es bueno saber que…aprendimos nuestros errores y…sanamos las heridas…- Miró de nuevo la venda que Ezio tenía. -Aún me siento culpable por lo que te cause y quisiera arreglarlo con algo que sé que te pondrá muy feliz.-

-Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso porque tengo unas ganas de…-

-Voy a darte el permiso para ir a Italia.- Lo cortó la voz de Altaïr.

-¿Qué…?.- Los ojos de Ezio lo miraron incrédulo.

-Lo que escuchaste.-

-¿Estas bromeando?.-

-Bueno, sino quieres no es obligado.- Sonrió de lado.

-¡No, no!.- La sonrisa de Ezio se amplió en su rostro. -No puedo creerlo.-

-Ezio…-

Ezio dio un gran salto, acompañado de un ligero movimiento de brazos, parecía estar haciendo una danza extraña -¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor, Altaïr!.-

-Lo sé…- Lo miró fijamente. -Pero…tienes que saber que vas a estar solo, Ezio. No estaré ahí, ni tampoco Connor o Desmond, tienes que ser precavido, atento y cuidadoso, no confíes en nadie que te ofrezca algo…quiero que te cuides mucho.-

Ezio dio una vuelta completa. -¡Lo prometo, Alty!.-

Altaïr observó como Ezio daba ligeros saltos mientras caminaba, su sonrisa brillaba gracias al sol y hasta sus ojos parecían luces de lo iluminados que se habían vuelto por la noticia. El corazón del sirio sintió un pleno gusto de verlo tan feliz, después de toda la tensión que los separaba, le alegraba saber que podía arreglar las cosas con su hermano Ezio.

Tenía miedo, sí. Estaba preocupado de que se fuera a Italia sin poder estar con él para ayudarlo, o en lo que sea que necesitara. Como una madre cuando tiene que dejar a su hijo el primer día de clase. Siempre preocupado de algo que pueda pasar y que no pueda estar ahí para él. Sin embargo, las acciones de Ezio habían cambiado desde la fiesta, inclusive se comportaba un poco más maduro y…Altaïr confiaba que su hermano fuera lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarse de sí mismo y disfrutar de una experiencia única en su país natal.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando Connor y Desmond pararon de correr y doblaron a la esquina, justo enfrente de la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Adiós Altaïr!.- Desmond se acercó y lo abrazó. -¡Que tengas un lindo día!.-

Altaïr sonrió y lo abrazó igual. -Pórtate bien, Desmond.-

Connor se acercó, cargando su guitarra del hombro gracias al porta guitarra de tela. -¡Adiós Altaïr!.-

-Cuídate mucho, Connor.- Se acercó cuando se separó de Desmond y lo agitó de sus cabellos.

Ezio sonrió al verlos a todos juntos, la felicidad inundaba todo su cuerpo en estos momentos. Esperó a que Altaïr terminara de despedirse y le tendió deprisa la papeleta que debía llenar para el permiso.

Altaïr sacó un lápiz para llenar la información y luego se la tendió a Ezio. -Confió en que te vas a portar bien.-

El florentino lo miró y se lanzó a abrazarlo del cuello, teniendo que ponerse un poco de puntillas aunque muy pronto lo alcanzaría. -¡Gracias _fratello_!.-

El italiano se separó y luego caminó con sus dos hermanos menores para entrar a la escuela.

Altaïr los observó desde la entrada y sonrió. Ojalá pudieran existir más momentos como estos.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido.

Desmond frunció el ceño. -Eso no puede ser cierto, Shaun.-

-Te digo que sí, Desmond.- El británico se ajustó sus lentes y le mostró de nuevo el libro. -La profesora va a preguntar esto en el examen.-

-¡Uhg!.- Rebecca se quejó. -Yo quería jugar esta noche en vez de estudiar. He comprado un nuevo juego de PlayStation 4 y ansiaba por estrenarlo.-

Lucy se rio ante el comentario de su amiga. -El examen está sencillo.-

-Está sencillo para los que estudian, es decir, que será difícil para Desmond y Rebecca.- Masculló el británico.

Desmond volvió a fruncir el ceño. -Hey, eso no es cierto.-

Escuchó una voz y notó a Connor saludando con la mano para que se acercara.

-Tengo que irme, chicos. Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió de todos con la mano y luego caminó en dirección a Connor.

Sus amigos también se despidieron alegremente.

-¿Todo bien?.- Preguntó Connor.

-¡Si!.- Desmond sonrió en cuanto lo miró. -¿Dónde está Ezio?.-

-Dijo que lo esperáramos en el centro comercial que está cerca de la escuela, creo que tiene un asunto que resolver con su novia.-

Desmond y Connor pusieron una cara de asco y luego rieron. -Nunca cambia.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Acompáñame.- Connor se acomodó la guitarra y luego caminó para que Desmond pudiera seguirlo.

El neoyorkino se detuvo por unos segundos, había sentido que alguien lo había estado observando, pero al mirar a su alrededor, no notó nada extraño.

Connor y Desmond llegaron al centro comercial al cabo de unos 15 minutos después. Se sentaron cerca de la fuente de la planta baja, miraban a las personas caminar de un lado para el otro.

-Pude notar que Altaïr y Ezio arreglaron sus problemas.- Comentó Connor.

Desmond asintió, estando de acuerdo. -Sabía que arreglarían sus diferencias.-

El otro muchacho se acomodó en la orilla para sacar su guitarra y tocar finamente las cuerdas.

-He estado practicando una nueva melodía que quiero que escuches.-

El neoyorkino lo miró curioso. -Claro que sí, estaré encantado.-

Connor empezó a tocar suavemente, dejando que la melodía endulzara su oído y pudiera inspirarse para continuar con las notas que su mente reproducía.

Poco a poco la gente se detenía, presenciando y deleitándose de la música que lograba transmitir.

Connor se dio cuenta al notar varias miradas en él. Su distracción provocó un desafinado movimiento, lo cual lo hizo avergonzarse por completo. Se levantó deprisa. -Vámonos, Desmond.- No esperó respuesta del otro, y luego caminó deprisa hacía los baños públicos del lugar.

Desmond lo siguió. -¿Qué paso?. Estabas tocando increíble.-

Connor respiró profundo, se notaba nervioso. -No me gusta que me estén mirando todas estas personas.-

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?.-

-Ezio dijo que lo esperáramos aquí.-

-Deberías seguir tocando, esas personas te estaban viendo porque lo hacías fantástico, no dejes escapar tú talento, Connor.- Sonrió para darle confianza.

-No lo sé…- Tocó de nuevo las cuerdas, el estaba muy apenado y nervioso por lo que había pasado.

-Voy a estar contigo…¿si?.- Desmond lo tomó de la muñeca.

El otro joven lo miró, inseguro de sus palabras y de su propia capacidad. Desmond lo sacó del pasillo que conducía a los baños públicos y lo regresó de vuelta a la fuente para que pudiera sentarse.

-¡Oigan todos!.- Gritó el neoyorkino. -¡Mi hermano va a tocar una pieza que ha estado practicando!.-

Conor lo miró, parecía más nervioso ahora cuando captó la atención de varias personas que se encontraban comprando o caminando por el sitio.

-¡Desmond!.- Miró a todos lados. -¡¿Qué haces?!.-

-Tu confía en mi.- Le sonrió.

Connor lo miró, dudoso. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, buscando concentrarse cuando empezó a sentir las cuerdas en las yemas de sus dedos. Al principio, sonaba desafinado. Después le agarró el ritmo a la melodía.

La gente empezó a aplaudir, felicitando su impresionante desempeño. Eso ánimo al joven, como resultado, sus melodías fueron más dulces, llegando a los oídos de los expectantes.

Desmond empezó a aplaudir para darle forma al sonido, buscando formar una melodía pegajosa.

Connor abrió los ojos y miró a Desmond. Ambos se rieron y empezaron a mover sus cuerpos, sintiéndose atraídos por la música.

Cuando Connor paró, la gente aplaudió. Algunos lo felicitaron por el espectáculo y otros simplemente se retiraron. Varias personas se acercaron y le dieron al joven un par de monedas y billetes como propina.

Connor se quedó impresionado de lo que había logrado. Un ligero enrojecimiento en sus mejillas delataba la pena que sentía, era su primera vez que había estado frente a un público, ya que normalmente negaba presentaciones escolares, o inclusive se ponía nervioso con sus propios compañeros de la clase de guitarra. Gracias a Desmond, pudo lograrlo.

Desmond miró todo el dinero que habían podido recolectar. -¡Woah!.- Sonrió alegre. -¡Mira todo lo que conseguiste, Connor!.-

El muchacho sonrió con cierto orgullo. -Creo que les gustó…-

-Te dije que eras muy bueno…-

El joven se quedó mirando el dinero y escuchó la voz de Ezio cuando los había encontrado. Metió rápidamente el dinero dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones antes de que Ezio pudiera sospechar.

-Lamento la demora, chicos.-

-Está bien.- Respondió Desmond.

-Muy bien, entonces vámonos.- Los dos niños asintieron y siguieron a Ezio. Entre Connor y Desmond se formó una sonrisa cómplice y una ligera risa salió de ambos.

.

.

.

El sonido de la campana se escuchó por todo el local, provocando que María volteara para recibir a su fiel empleado.

-¡Altaïr!.- Ella lo detuvo cuando entró al mostrador, evitando que pudiera entrar directo al baño a cambiarse. -¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí…- Él sonrió para darle confianza. .-No fue nada.-

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti…lo lamento tanto.-

-¿Lamentar?.- La miró con un ceja levantada. -No fue tu culpa.-

-Esto no hubiera pasado sino yo no…-

-Esto fue porque yo quise defenderte, lo que hizo tu novio no estuvo bien, María.-

La mujer bajó la cabeza y soltó al sirio.

-Espero que hayas hablado con tus padres de esto, no puedes seguir permitiendo que te trate de esa forma.-

-Lo sé…- Ella suspiró. -Pero no hablé con ellos. De Sablé fue interrogado por los oficiales y luego se lo llevaron junto a sus amigos. A mí me dejaron irme.-

-Bueno…al menos estás bien.-

\- Altaïr, en serio…quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste. Tu…eres muy valiente.-

-Nunca me han gustado las injusticias, y no puedo pasar por alto cuando la gente se cree superior a otros por cualquier motivo.- Respondió con serenidad.

-Estaba…pensando que….- Ella se calló cuando un cliente entró y le pidió un café.

El sirio la miró y luego caminó al baño para cambiarse.

María se mordió los labios y atendió al cliente, esperando a que Altaïr saliera del baño.

No pudieron hablar mucho debido al exceso de clientes que entraban constantemente, estaban ocupados atendiendo órdenes y sirviendo los pedidos.

.

.

.

María respiró profundo y se estiró. -Fue un día pesado…- Ella miró al sirio salir de nuevo del baño cuando se había cambiado a su ropa cotidiana.

-Sí…- Altaïr salió con ella, apagando las luces. Luego ambos cerraron el local con las pestañas metálicas que cubrían la cafetería.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el autobús?.- Preguntó cortésmente.

Ella le sonrió. -Gracias, Altaïr. Pero mi madre va a pasar por mi.-

-Está bien.- El sirio se arregló la mochila en el hombro izquierdo. -Que pases buena noche, María, nos vemos.-

-Altaïr…- Ella lo miró fijamente a sus ojos color miel que lograban cautivarla a pesar de que la capucha le cubría la cara. El sirio también la miraba, esperando a que ella continuara sus palabras.

La británica se acercó, tomándolo de los bordes de la capucha y lo besó profundamente.

Los ojos de Altaïr se abrieron como platos, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas lograron tonarse carmesí.

La mujer se separó, el beso no duró mucho, pero quiso expresarlo todo. -Lo siento…- Ella sonrió apenada.

Altaïr se relamió los labios, sintiendo el sabor dulce del lápiz labial de la mujer. -Nos vemos mañana, Altaïr.- Ella volteó el rostro cuando escuchó el claxon del auto de su madre y caminó hacía el.

El sirio se despidió con la mano, su rostro estaba completamente atontado por lo que había pasado. Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces y respiró profundo, como si hubiera aguantado la respiración.

Una enorme sonrisa se postró en su rostro e hizo un ligero movimiento con su cuerpo, parecía proclamar la victoria. Caminó con un aire de orgullo en el pecho hasta entrar al subterráneo, inclusive dijo algo en árabe que ni él supo de dónde había salido.


	12. Something To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia, les deseo una Feliz Navidad. :)

**Capítulo XII**

**Something to Remember**

-¿Cuándo te vas?.- Preguntó mientras dejaba que los huevos cubrieran el plato, luego se lo extendió a Connor.

-Hoy en la noche.-

-¿¡Hoy!?.- Su voz se llenó de sorpresa. -Pero el papel decía que sería el viernes en la mañana.-

-Sí, pero ayer nos avisaron que hubo problemas con la aerolínea. Tuvieron que modificar algunas cosas y si alejaban más la fecha, el boleto saldría más caro.-

Altaïr suspiró. -Ezio…-

-No es mi culpa, Altaïr. De hecho, el profesor está muy frustrado porque tiene que llamar a todos los representantes para avisarles del percance.-

Desmond los miró curiosos. –¿De qué hablan?.-

-Termina de comer tus frutas, Desmond.- Lo regañó el sirio.

El neoyorkino hizo una mueca y luego comió a regañadientes.

-Está bien, Ezio.- Altaïr volvió a suspirar. -Sólo ten cuidado. En cuanto llegues a la casa, harás tu maleta con lo necesario. Te dejaré dinero por cualquier emergencia, no te lo vayas a gastar en estupideces…- Miró a Desmond cuando dijo la palabra. -En…cosas absurdas.- Logró corregir.

El italiano se rio. -Sí, Altaïr. Te lo prometo.-

-Le diré a María que no iré a trabajar hoy para llevarte al aeropuerto.-

-¿Estás seguro?.-

-Sí.- El sirio le extendió su plato. -Quiero que seas responsable, no hagas que me arrepienta.-

El italiano asintió y luego se sentó a comer con el resto de sus hermanos, Malik se les unió después.

.

.

.

Altaïr alcanzó a María en el pasillo del edificio donde veían sus clases. -¡María!.- La mujer volteó a verlo y su rostro de sonrojó, imposible olvidar lo que se había atrevido a hacer ayer en la noche.

-Hola, María.- Altaïr se mantuvo firme, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios.

-Hola, Altaïr.- Ella tenía el cabello semirrecogido en un trenza.

-Quería decirte que no podré ir a trabajar hoy, tengo que dejar a Ezio en el aeropuerto. No sé si te dije que su curso de Italiano le costeó una semana en Roma para conocerla y todo eso.-

Ella asintió. -Está bien, Altaïr. No es un día pesado en el trabajo, de todas maneras. Le diré a mi madre que me ayude si lo requiero.-

-Gracias, María.-

Ella se mordió los labios. -Por cierto, Altaïr…me preguntaba sí…te gustaría estudiar en mi casa mañana?.-

-¿Mañana?.-

-Sí, habíamos acordado estudiar juntos la vez pasada. Este viernes también tenemos examen y…me preguntaba sí querías estudiar después del trabajo. Aunque, bueno claro…si Ezio no va a estar, me imagino que…-

-Sí puedo.- Altaïr respondió deprisa, luego se aclaró la garganta para no sonar desesperado. -Ya arreglé eso, no te preocupes. Estaré encantado de estudiar contigo.- Luego dio una pausa. -Aunque, no creo que tus padres estén cómodos con…-

-No van a estar…- Ella lo miró fijamente, como sí quisiera decirle algo entre líneas.

El sirio se tensó bastante, aunque no entendiera del todo a que se refería. -Oh…en ese caso, pues entonces…no hay problema. Nos vemos mañana entonces, María…-

-Nos vemos mañana, Altaïr.- Ella le sonrió y luego le dio un beso en su mejilla cuando se acercó, después caminó en dirección a su siguiente clase.

El sirio tragó saliva, cada vez se ponía más nervioso en presencia de la mujer. Su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo izquierdo y lo sacó contestando.

-¿Hola?.-

-¡Hola, Altaïr!.-

-Hola, Edward.- El sirio comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. -¿Sucede algo?.-

-Quería saber cómo estabas.-

-Estoy bien, todo está bien en la casa.-

-Me parece perfecto. Hablé con mi hijo está mañana. Él quiere salir con Connor todo el fin de semana, desde el viernes, así que le dije que primero pediría tu permiso, puesto que lo quiere recoger de la escuela como había hecho yo el fin de semana pasado.-

El sirio se quedó pensativo, sin embargo, no podía prohibirle a Connor ver a su propio padre, sí él mismo había dicho que estaría dispuesto a conocerse mutuamente mientras existiera un respeto a su familia, entonces no tendría por qué haber problema. -Sí, está bien…-

-Gracias, Altaïr.-

-Estaré al pendiente, Edward. Aún no le he comprado un teléfono a Connor, espero que con el siguiente sueldo pueda hacerlo, así ya no te estaré molestando.-

El marinero se rio. -No te preocupes, de hecho, le diré a Haytham que lo haga. Al menos que haga eso bien.-

El sirio no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente.

-Bueno, Altaïr. Me dio gusto escucharte, nos estamos hablando.-

-Hasta luego, Edward.- El sirio colgó la llamada y bajó las escaleras del edificio.

.

.

.

-¿Qué?.- Ezio alzó una ceja, extrañado de las palabras que su hermano mayor acababa de pronunciar.

-No lo sé…ella sólo dijo eso.- Altaïr se apenó, se supone que él es quien debería dar este tipo de charlas, pero la verdad es que era un inexperto en estas cosas. María había sido lo más profundo en sus relaciones sociales, además de Malik.

-Bueno…- El italiano sonrió de lado. -Quiere decir, _sexo_.-

-¿Qué?.- Altaïr lo acusó con la mirada.

-Sí…sí ella dice que tiene la casa sola e iras a estudiar con ella en la noche, significa que se van a acostar juntos.-

-¿Hablas en serio?.- El árabe negó con la cabeza. -María no es ese tipo de mujer.-

-¿Ese tipo de mujer? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ese tipo de mujer que no tiene sexo?.-

-No…me refiero…ella…- El sirio dio una pausa para organizar sus ideas. -Ella realmente va a estudiar, sé qué haremos eso.-

El italiano se rio. -Bueno claro, ustedes son unos nerds.-

Altaïr frunció el ceño. -Pero, después de estudiar…viene un descanso ¿no?.- Continuó Ezio, mirándolo con picardía.

-Ezio, no creo…-

El florentino metió las camisas dentro de la maleta. -Si ya te besó, y luego te dijo que tendrá la casa sola, todo puede pasar.-

El árabe se cubrió el rostro con la mano. -Mierda…-

-Lleva condones.- Volvió a sonreír con malicia.

-¡Ezio!.-

-¿Qué?.- Se rio. -Oh vamos, Alty. Vas a manejar bien la situación, sólo sé tu mismo, sino te sientes cómodo con algo, debes decírselo.-

El árabe sólo asintió. -Espero tengas razón…-

-Puedo darte algunos consejos, si gustas…-

El árabe rodó los ojos. -Te dejaré terminar la maleta.- Su cuerpo se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta del italiano cuando lo escuchó reírse.

Escuchó después las melodías de Connor, estaba practicando en la cocina, mientras Malik estaba terminando de limpiarla.

Respiró profundo y luego caminó a la habitación de Desmond, justo lo había encontrado jugando en la computadora.

-Desmond…- El sirio se acercó. -Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes jugar hasta que termines la tarea.-

El neoyorkino lo miró. -Me siento algo ansioso y quise distraerme…-

-¿Está todo bien?.- El sirio se sentó en la cama, observándolo.

Desmond desvió la mirada.

-Edward me comentó que le habías dicho a Connor acerca de la visita de su padre…fue…muy noble de ti, Desmond. Es bueno que no ocultes las cosas…- Lo miró fijamente. -Así que no intentes hacerlo conmigo.-

El niño lo miró. -Lo dije porque él me preocupa y lo quiero mucho.-

Altaïr sonrió ligeramente. -Tu también me preocupas mucho, Desmond.-

El neoyorkino acomodó la silla, y gracias a las ruedas de plástico que estaban en las patas, pudo verlo de frente. -Estoy bien…sólo estoy preocupado, por Ezio.-

-¿Por qué?.-

El neoyorkino miró hacía la puerta y luego lo volvió a ver. -El lunes había leído en su computadora que alguien lo estaba buscando en Italia.-

El sirio alzó una ceja. -¿De qué hablas?.-

-Bueno…el mensaje decía que habían oído hablar de Ezio y que querían saber si realmente se trataba de él. Querían conocerlo…y…luego decía que ellos vivían en Florencia.-

Altaïr se quedó pensativo. Probablemente se trataba del hermano paterno de Ezio, era la única respuesta lógica.

-No sé si sea bueno o malo.- Desmond se apenó. -Te juro que lo leí por accidente.-

-Está bien, Desmond. Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho.-

Desmond se mordió los labios. -¿Está todo bien?.-

-Sí…- O eso quería creer el sirio. -Después te explicaré a que se referían…pero mientras, quiero que hagas la tarea primero.-

El niño asintió y dejó el juego para sacar los cuadernos.

Altaïr se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

.

.

.

Desmond se aferró a la tela del pantalón de su hermano mayor. -¿Por qué Ezio tiene irse?.- Soltó un puchero

Altaïr sonrió al encontrarlo demasiado tierno. -Porque el curso de italiano donde está, le dio la oportunidad de conocer Roma, Desmond.-

-Pero no iremos con él…¿y si le pasa algo?.-

-Es bueno que te preocupes por él, pero estoy seguro de que estará bien allá. Luego, en un futuro no muy lejano, iremos todos juntos. ¿vale?.- Se acercó a él y lo levantó para cargarlo.

El neoyorkino lo abrazó del cuello. -Lo voy a extrañar.-

-Estará de regreso en una semana, no te preocupes. Eso pasa muy rápido.-

-Espero me traiga algo, sino estaré muy molesto con él.- Altaïr se rio ante el comentario de su hermano menor.

Ezio se acercó a ellos, cargaba una maleta pequeña de color roja, su sudadera y los boletos en la mano junto al pasaporte.

-¿Está todo listo?.-

-Sí…en quince minutos tenemos que estar en la puerta.-

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- Preguntó el sirio.

El italiano respiró profundo. -Estoy…muy nervioso.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-No lo sé…tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados…-

-Me imagino…- Altaïr recordó la conversación que tuvo con Desmond. -Pero todo saldrá bien.-

-Eso espero…quiero decir, no me despegaré del grupo ni nada de eso, es sólo que…no lo sé, es regresar al lugar donde nací…es sólo que no lo conozco en lo absoluto. Me sentiré como un completo extraño cuando…debería estar familiarizado…-

-Un hogar, es aquel donde la gente que amas te espera, no el lugar donde has nacido.- Le sonrió ligeramente. -Algunas veces extraño cosas de Siria, aunque no sea un lugar “tan” agradable como Italia, pero…si tuviera que regresar, también sentiría una mezcla de emociones.-

El italiano se rio debido a los nervios. -Yo tengo algo para ti.- Interrumpió Connor. Tanto Altaïr como Ezio, miraron al americano que se acercó con algo en las manos.

-Lo estuve terminando ayer y…consideré que este era el momento indicado para dártelo.-

Ezio se inclinó para tomar el collar. -¿Es para mi?.-

-Sí…lo hice para ti.- El americano sonrió. -El que yo tengo me hace recordar que ustedes siempre estarán conmigo, a donde sea que vaya…quisiera que sintieras lo mismo, Ezio.-

Al italiano se le aguaron los ojos. -¡Connor!.- Se agachó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Desmond hizo un puchero. -Nadie me dijo que debíamos traer un regalo.-

Ezio se separó de su hermano y le agito los cabellos. -Eres tan lindo, _fratellino_.-

Connor se sonrojó de la pena. -Que te vaya muy bien allá, Ezio. Toma muchas fotos.-

-Sí, tienes que tomar muchas fotos para agregarlas al álbum.- Comentó Altaïr.

Ezio los miró a los tres, estaba muy nostálgico y sentimental en ese momento. Despedirse de sus hermanos, aunque sea por unos días, era algo difícil, toda su vida estuvo rodeado de ellos y repentinamente iría a explorar nuevas cosas…quizás Altaïr tenía razón, no estaba listo…pero el mismo también le había dicho que confiaba en su madurez…

-Gracias…- Los miró y luego los abrazó a los tres como pudo.

Escuchó que su novia le gritó y los jóvenes cursantes estaban haciendo la fila para entrar en la compuerta que los llevaría al avión.

Ezio se separó. -Cuídense mucho…- Le dio un beso en la frente a Desmond, a Connor y luego a Altaïr volvió a abrazarlo.

Altaïr lo miró fijamente cuando se separó. -Ezio…cualquier cosa que pase allá, házmelo saber…-

El florentino sonrió. -Sí, Altaïr.- Luego tomó de nuevo la maleta y se acercó con su novia.

Altaïr observó a los jóvenes entregar los boletos y después las pertenecías a donde les habían indicado. El florentino se despidió de ellos con la mano y finalmente entró por la puerta.

Connor tomó de la mano a Altaïr. -No voy a extrañar su pasta, pero si voy a extrañarlo a él.-

Altaïr no pudo evitar reír. -Ezio es difícil de olvidar…-

Desmond cerró los ojos en el hombro de Altaïr. -Vámonos a casa.- Altaïr caminó guiando a Connor y en su otro brazo, mantenía a Desmond.


	13. City of Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año a todos, espero hayan disfrutando de estas fiestas Navideñas. ¡Les deseo lo mejor!

**Capítulo XIII**

**City of Rome**

Mentiría si dijera que el viaje fue placentero. Los nervios habían estado molestando el estómago del florentino hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño. El trayecto había sido largo y molestoso debido a la incomodidad de los asientos y el calor por la cantidad de gente dentro del avión.

No había hablado con la tal Claudia desde aquella vez. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, y este era un terreno que no conocía. Inclusive pensaba en sus hermanos, era responsable de los menores en ausencia de Altaïr y ahora sentía que nadie podía cuidarlo a él, ni guiarlo en cualquier circunstancia.

Sus ojos lograron abrirse más cuando el avión aterrizó. Se levantó al igual que los demás pasajeros. El protocolo era el mismo que cuando habían salido de Estados Unidos, tomaron sus pertenencias y el grupo de jóvenes caminó hasta salir del aeropuerto acompañados del profesor.

-Bueno, alumnos. Por favor, no se separen. Vamos a recorrer el coliseo como parte de la guía programada, y de allí nos iremos hasta el hotel que nos espera.-

Cristina tomó de la mano a su novio. -Dios, Ezio…estoy tan nerviosa.- Ella sonrió.

-Yo también.- Le dio un beso en sus cabellos.

El grupo fue avanzando, maravillados de las calles coloridas que Italia les regalaba. El sol estaba en su punto más resplandeciente, y el viento movía con devoción las hojas de los árboles.

Ezio procuraba guardar en su memoria cualquier detalle. Mirando a las personas hablar en italiano, a los perros correr en el parque, la gente tomando un café en las cafeterías más finas de las calles de Roma y algunos artistas callejeros que se ganaban la vida con sus espectáculos. El tráfico era un infierno, sin embargo, eso no impedía a florentino sentirse cautivado.

Se detuvieron después de largos kilómetros.

-¿Ya viste esto, Cristina?.- Ezio admiraba un poster informativo acerca de la próxima exposición de pintura en honor a Leonardo Da Vinci.

La mujer sonrió. -Hay que venir a verla.-

-¿Nos darán permiso?.-

-Mi papá es amigo del maestro, él le dijo que me diera el permiso para poder hacer lo que quisiera aquí en Italia.-

El florentino alzó una ceja ante el comentario. -¿En serio?.-

La mujer asintió. -También iremos a Florencia, Ezio.-

-¿A Florencia?.- Su corazón se detuvo.

-Sí, mi abuela materna vive allí, y mi papá le pidió al maestro que nos pudiéramos ausentar para visitar a mi familia.- Ella lo miró fijamente. -Le dije que vendrías conmigo para que no se preocupara de que estuviera sola…espero…que eso no te moleste.-

Ezio sonrió deprisa. -No, no. Para nada Cristina, es sólo…que me sorprende.-

-Te encantará, Ezio. Florencia es muy bonita, tengo vagos recuerdos cuando era niña.-

El florentino sonrió. -Estoy seguro de que sí, Cristina.- La mujer lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a donde el grupo se encontraba.

Siguieron paseando por las calles hasta que finalmente se habían detenido en el voluptuoso Coliseo Romano. Su impresionante estructura provocaba que los ojos de cualquiera salieran de sus cuencas. Tantos años de historia se encontraban allí. Muchos turistas de diversos países se detenían a aprender con las guías informativas y otros se limitaban a tomarse fotos.

Ezio no fue la excepción, le tomó una foto a su novia y luego él se tomó una foto en el Coliseo, la cual mandó a Altaïr. Su corazón estaba saltando de alegría al presenciar tanta belleza junta, en un lugar que no conocía del todo pero que sentía que formaba parte.

Después de un par de fotos más, habían llegado al hotel. El cual tenía la hermosa vista del Coliseo a solo escasos kilómetros.

-Bueno, jóvenes. El resto del día será para que descansen y organicen sus cosas. No tienen permitido salir sin permiso, recuerden que debemos estar juntos ya que muchos de ustedes no conocen Roma. Mañana comenzaremos con las actividades.- Comentó el profesor.

Cristina le dio un beso en los labios a Ezio. -Que descanses, Ezio.-

Ella se dirigió al lado de mujeres donde sus amigas la esperaban para hablar de todo lo emocionante que había sido caminar por las calles de Roma.

Ezio sonrió para sí y luego subió las escaleras para entrar a la habitación que le correspondía.

El florentino cerró la puerta, dejando la maleta encima de la cama. Sacó su pequeña cámara, y tomó una foto directa de la maravillosa vista que tenía en su ventana. Luego sacó su computadora portátil de la maleta y conectó la cámara al ordenador para bajar las fotografías.

Sin esperar mucho, le mandó varias imágenes a Altaïr y luego se acercó a la ventana para deleitarse de la vista. Respiró profundo el aire que la ciudad le regalaba. Estar en Roma era como un sueño, uno hecho realidad.

Cerró sus ojos, escuchando el canto de los pájaros. La luz del sol lo iluminaba sin molestarlo, aun así, decidió colocarse la capucha de su sudadera blanca con detalles rojos a lo largo del brazo. Tenía unas enormes ganas de correr por las calles de Roma o saltar por los techos como Altaïr le había enseñado cuando era más niño. Quizás no había perdido la técnica.

Escuchó el sonido de un mensaje y miró a la pantalla de su computadora.

_“Están hermosas las fotos. ¿Qué tal Roma?.”_

Ezio sonrió y sus dedos fueron directo al teclado.

 _“Es hermosa, tienen que venir a conocerla.”_  
  
“Lo haremos, algún día. Me alegra que te esté gustando, por favor ten cuidado.”

_“Lo haré, gracias.”_

_“¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?.”_

_“El profesor dijo que comenzaremos con el programa, visitaremos el coliseo por dentro y luego iremos a un museo local.”_

_“Me parece bien…¿tu tienes algún otro plan?.”_

Ezio desvió la mirada y luego miró la pantalla para volver a escribir _. “Cristina me dijo que el profesor le dio permiso de ir a Florencia a visitar a su familia, y quiere que vaya con ella…”_ Se mordió los labios cuando envió el último mensaje, esperando a que Altaïr contestara.

_“Está bien, ten mucho cuidado. Avísame dónde estás y todo para tener un seguimiento.”_

Los ojos del florentino se sorprendieron ante la respuesta, había estado esperando un rotundo no.

_“Sí, eso haré, Altaïr.”_

_“Ezio…”_

El florentino esperó a que terminara de escribir.

_“Sí quieres hacer algo allá en Florencia, además de pasar tiempo con tu novia y la familia de ella, sólo ten cuidado, sí tienes duda o te sientes inseguro en cuanto a alguna decisión que quieras tomar, por favor, dímela. Quiero que sepas que voy a ayudarte hasta donde pueda y que quiero lo mejor para ti.”_

El italiano sintió sus ojos aguarse. _“Sí…”_ Se mordió los labios. _“Gracias, Altaïr.”_

Luego soltó una leve risa. _“Suerte con María está noche.”_

No recibió respuesta, lo que provocó otra risa en el florentino.

.

.

.

Altaïr trató de mantener la calma, su cuerpo había estado tenso todo el día en el trabajo. Respiró profundo cuando se colocó la sudadera, debía controlar sus nervios. Una vez que terminó de cambiarse, apagó las luces del baño y se dirigió a la salida donde María lo aguardaba para cerrar el local. Siguieron el mismo procedimiento de siempre y después ambos jóvenes caminaron hacía el autobús.

-¿Trajiste todo?.- Ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

El sirio asintió. -Sí…-

-Espero que me puedas ayudar, porque la verdad es que este tema se me complica demasiado.- Ella lo abrazó de su brazo, dejando que el sirio sintiera sus abultados senos.

El sirio desvió la mirada apenado. -Haré lo mejor que pueda, María.-

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en la parada del autobús, y cuando éste llegó, se subieron con destino a la casa de la británica.

El trayecto no fue largo, en cuestión de 30 minutos, estaban frente a la enorme casa de la mujer. María abrió con las llaves correspondientes y entró seguido del sirio.

-¿Tienes hambre?.-

-Estoy bien.-

-¿Estás seguro? Hice tartaleta de fresa.- Ella le sonrió para dejar su abrigo en el perchero. Luego caminó a la cocina.

El sirio no pudo negarse ante la tentación y la siguió.

-Es…la primera vez que vengo a tu casa.- No supo por qué dijo eso.

-Es cierto…- Ella sacó la tartaleta de la nevera y picó dos pedazos para cada uno, los cuales dejo en platos de porcelana.

El sirio se mordió los labios. -María, necesito llamar a mi casa. ¿me das un momento?.- La mujer asintió.

Altaïr se alejó para sacar su teléfono celular y marcó directo al departamento donde vivía. -Hola.-

-Hola, Altaïr.- Respondió la voz serena de Malik. -¿Está todo bien?.-

-Sí. ¿Cómo están todos allá?.-

-Están muy bien, ya terminaron la tarea y están cenando. Connor se rehúsa a bañarse pero lo logré convencer, le dije que a cambio veríamos una película y…Desmond ha estado muy tranquilo.-

-Eso es bueno…- Se mordió los labios. -Oye, quería pedirte un consejo.-

-Hmn.- El sirio pudo sentir la sonrisa burlona de Malik. -¿A mi? Que honor.-

-Malik. ¿Alguna vez haz tenido novia?.-

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?.-

-Estoy en casa de María, la chica que te dije que me gustaba…-

-Oh…¿no crees que ya tienes muchos pequeños que cuidar?.-

Altaïr alzó una ceja. -¿A qué te refieres?.- Luego frunció el ceño. -Malik, por favor.-

-No estoy buscando esa clase de consejos.- Rodó los ojos.

-¿Entonces qué estás buscando?.-

El árabe respiró profundo. -Quiero confesarle lo que siento, he comprado una caja de chocolates y un ramo de rosas que están en mi mochila, pero no sé cómo decirle todo lo que quiero decir y mucho menos tengo idea de cómo acercarme a ella.-

El otro sirio se rio lo suficientemente audible para que Altaïr volviera a fruncir el ceño. -No es gracioso.-

-No me estoy riendo de ti, bueno, en realidad sí. Me parece tierno, nunca creí que el cara dura de Altaïr Ibn-La‘Ahad tuviera ese aspecto tan adorable.-

Altaïr bufó. –¿Tienes algún consejo o no?.-

-Eres un novicio en el amor, Altaïr.- Sonrió burlón.

El sirio se mordió los labios para evitar insultar a su amigo, aunque quisiera negarlo, el otro hombre tenía razón.

-Mira, sólo sé tu mismo. Actúa con normalidad, hablen de cosas triviales, estudien, todo eso. Cuando veas que hay un momento de pausa y tranquilidad, saca las cosas de la mochila y dile que tienes un regalo para ella. Cuando ella acepte los obsequios, simplemente dile lo que sientes. Sé que eres lo suficientemente listo para manejar la situación. No digas cosas de más, ve al grano con ella.-

El sirio asintió mientras escuchaba las palabras del otro hombre.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a decirle?.-

-Uh…no.- Altaïr se rascó la mejilla con un dedo.

Un suspiró salió de la boca de Malik. -Mira, novicio. Intenta practicar mentalmente lo que vas a decir. Expresa lo que sientes en palabras que no seas rebuscadas.-

-Está bien.- Frunció el ceño. -No me digas novicio.-

-Lo eres.- Sonrió con burla.

-Ya me tengo que ir.- Rodó los ojos de nuevo. -Por favor, cuida mucho a Connor y Desmond.-

-Sí, no te preocupes. Si necesitas otro consejo, por favor no me molestes.- Se rio. -Cuídate Altaïr.-

El sirio colgó la llamada, su cuerpo se había tensado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que le costaba respirar. Necesitaba hacer esto, aunque se preguntaba sí realmente era lo mejor. María seguía teniendo novio y a pesar de que las cosas entre ellos no estaban de lo mejor, tenía que respetar las decisiones de la británica. Sin embargo, quería luchar por ella. Lo peor que podía pasar era que fuera rechazado, aunque con aquel beso, no le dio a entender que eso podría pasar.

Respiró profundo y regresó a la cocina. María estaba haciendo un poco de café.

María sirvió una taza para Altaïr y luego le sonrió. -¿Todo bien en casa?.-

-Sí.- Altaïr le sonrió con amabilidad y tomó la taza caliente.

-Me alegra.- Ella miró su propia taza. -Había leído que el café provenía de Arabia.- Ella lo miró. -Bueno, hay teorías que dicen que provino de Etiopía, pero no hay fuentes confirmadas. Sin embargo, existen fotografías de mujeres árabes que molían los granos de café y que desde Arabia, se fue expandiendo hasta otros países de Europa.-

El sirio asintió. -Sí, también había leído algo similar.-

-Es interesante, me gustaría conocer un poco más de donde provienes, Altaïr.-

-Bueno, la verdad es que no todo es…fantástico. La cultura de casi todos los países de la península arábiga está arraigada a la religión extremista. Muchos de ellos están en peleas por las mismas disputas religiosas.- Le un sorbo a su café. -Además, no son nada amigables con las mujeres.-

Ella dio otro sorbo a su taza. -En eso tienes razón, pero, aun así, me gustaría conocer más de eso. Tu eres un hombre muy misterioso, la verdad es que me sorprende que seamos amigos.-

-No digas eso.- Él la miró. -Tu eres una mujer muy simpática, a veces me pregunto qué encontraste en mi para acercarte y comenzar una relación conmigo.-

-Ya te lo dije, eres misterioso e intrigante. Me causas mucha curiosidad.- Ella le sonrió y luego comió de su tartaleta.

El sirio sonrió para sí y también comió de su tartaleta.

Ambos jóvenes subieron tiempo después a la habitación de María. A diferencia de la de Altaïr, su habitación era mucho más grande, con una cama matrimonial, el ropero, la peinadora y un pequeño librero que estaba al lado de su escritorio.

.

.

.

Altaïr mordió el lápiz. -No…- Luego corrigió el ejercicio de María. -Aquí tiene que despejar la fórmula.-

-Oh, ya veo.- Ella resolvió la ecuación con ayuda de la calculadora. -¿Esta es la respuesta?.-

-Hmn.- Altaïr se acomodó en la cama boca arriba, agarró su propia libreta y escribió en ella, resolviendo el ejercicio sin ayuda de la calculadora para cerciorarse de la respuesta.

María se mordió los labios, observar al sirio concentrado le encantaba. -Te ves…muy lindo cuando estas concentrado.-

El sirio desvió la escritura y tosió ligeramente. -Uh, gracias María.- Luego escribió algo más. -Estás bien, el ejercicio está correcto.-

Ella asintió y pasó la página.

Se produjo un silencio mientras María leía sus apuntes. El árabe sudaba de los dedos y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. -Tu…también eres muy bonita, María.-

Ella lo miró y sonrió. -Gracias, Altaïr.- Luego dejó su cuaderno en el regazo de sus piernas. -Aunque eres injusto, la capucha oculta parte de tu rostro y no dejas ver tus lindos ojos color miel.-

El sirio sintió un ardor en sus mejillas. -Ah…- Su lengua se cortó repentinamente. Su cuerpo reaccionó y se sentó. -María…tengo que ir al baño.- No le dio tiempo de responder a la británica, se levantó y tomó su mochila para salir de la habitación hacía el baño del pasillo.

Una vez que se encerró, se apoyó del lavamanos y respiró profundo. -Mierda…-

Sacó de su mochila, el ramo de flores y la caja de chocolates. ¿Era esto muy cliché?. No quería pensar en eso ahora, primero debía saber qué demonios era lo que le iba a decir.

Respiró profundo y se miró en el espejo. -María…yo…- Negó con la cabeza. -La verdad es que tu…- Volvió a negar y frunció el ceño. -Es que tu me gustas y yo te gusto…- Rodó los ojos después. -No, no…-

Su cuerpo se erizó, su mente no lo estaba ayudando y se sentía como un completo estúpido. -Yo quiero decirte que…te…te…- Negó de nuevo y suspiró. -Maldita sea, esto es más difícil de lo que creí.-

Dejó las flores y los chocolates aún lado y se miró de nuevo al espejo. -Tu puedes hacer esto, Altaïr.- Volvió a tomar aire. -Sólo sé tu mismo, como dijo Malik, como dijo Ezio.- Tomó de nuevo las flores y la caja de chocolates, los ocultó detrás de su cuerpo y abrió la puerta del baño.

María estaba terminando de leer sus apuntes y notó la presencia del sirio en el marco de la puerta. -¿Altaïr? ¿Está todo bien?.-

El sirio tragó saliva, se regañaba lentamente ante los nervios que lo consumían. -María…- Se acercó más a ella y le extendió las flores y los chocolates.

El rostro de María se llenó de sorpresa y sin dudarlo, tomó los regalos. – Altaïr…-

-María, quería decirte que…agradezco tanto tu amistad durante todos estos años, te has convertido en una persona muy…especial para mi.- Altaïr analizaba lo que decía, sudaba frío y su corazón latía a millón. -Me has ayudado en tantas cosas que no sé cómo pagarte todos esos favores, sin embargo…- Dio una pausa. -Yo…te he acogido un gran cariño que…la verdad no puedo seguir ocultando…- Miró hacía el suelo y su cuerpo se tensó. -Yo…-

Los ojos de María se sorprendían más ante las palabras del sirio, ella sabía que no era muy expresivo y amaba el esfuerzo que hacía por decirle todo eso.

-Yo…quiero decirte que…te amo.- Él la miró fijamente. -Eres una mujer hermosa y muy inteligente, me has cautivado con todo lo que eres.-

María dejó los obsequios y se levantó, rodeó el cuello del sirio con sus brazos y lo besó profundamente.

Altaïr se tensó más, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió la lengua de la mujer jugar con la suya.

La danza del beso se tornó apasionante, necesitándose mutuamente y buscando más afecto.

María se separó a solo centímetros del rostro del sirio. -Yo…también te amo, Altaïr.- Ella tomó la capucha de joven con una mano y la halo para bajársela. Pasó sus manos por los cabellos del árabe.

Altaïr sintió una calma inminente en su cuerpo. -María…-

La mujer pasó sus manos por el rostro del sirio, con sus dedos contorneó la cicatriz que estaba en la comisura de sus labios. Luego siguió bajando hasta los brazos del hombre y guio sus manos hacía la cintura de ella.

María cerró los ojos y lo besó con fuerza. Sus manos guiaron las de Altaïr para que pudiera quitarle el suéter gris que la cubría. El árabe respondió gustoso, hasta que sintió que sus manos subían la tela de la prenda y se detuvo en los bultos de la mujer. -María…- Logró decir entre el beso. -Espera…-

La mujer se separó, jadeando ante el beso ardiente. -Yo quiero.- Ella lo miró fijamente. -¿Tu no quieres?.-

-Sí…- Altaïr se mordió los labios. -Es sólo que…- En realidad no sabía que decir, su orgullo le impedía confesar que estaba nervioso ante esta experiencia de la cual era totalmente novicio.

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar. Lentamente fue atrayéndolo hacía la cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón con el cuerpo del hombre encima de ella.

María volvió a guiar las manos del hombre y permitió que pudiera quitarle el suéter gris.

Altaïr sostuvo su propio peso con las manos después, no quería lastimarla. La mujer lo miró directo a esos hermosos ojos color miel que la cautivaban. Luego llevó sus propias manos a los costados de su camisa de tiras color blanca y la retiró con cuidado.

Altaïr quiso retroceder cuando sus ojos presenciaron los senos de la mujer, redondos, aun cubiertos por el sujetador blanco. La mujer lo sujetó de la sudadera y lo atrajo para volverlo a besar con furia.

El sirio respondió bien, su corazón latió con más intensidad y su cuerpo volvía a tensarse. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir que las manos de la mujer se postraron en su pantalón y desabotonaron el botón.

A pesar de los nervios, Altaïr quería llegar hasta el final. Lo estaba deseando algunas veces, aunque nadie lo supiera y el quisiera borrar esos pensamientos pervertidos. María era la única mujer que el sirio deseaba tocar.

Las manos del árabe recorrieron los finos brazos de la mujer, luego sintió las tiras del sujetador. Ella pareció entender por lo que se levantó un poco para que pudiera desabrochar el sujetador. -Puedes…hacerlo.- Logró decir entre el beso.

Altaïr se estremeció internamente con aquel permiso, sus manos fueron a los broches y logró soltarlo con maestría. Sintió la piel suave de su espalda y eso hizo que su cuerpo se calentara muchísimo.

La mujer se separó del beso, jadeante. Les costaba respirar a ambos jóvenes y se miraron profundamente. –Altaïr…-

-María.- El acento del sirio se escuchó sexy para los oídos de la británica

-Soy virgen.- Ella se apenó ante el comentario y luego bajó el cierre de pantalón del árabe.

Altaïr se mordió los labios, quería decirle que él también, pero probablemente eso la haría sentir desconfianza así que se limitó a asentir. -Seré…cuidadoso.-

Ella le dedicó una dulce mirada y se retiró el sujetador con cuidado para que pudiera apreciar sus senos.

Altaïr sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de la desesperación por besarla y tocarla más. Se acercó de nuevo a la mujer y la beso profundamente.

Las telas de sus prendas empezaron a caer directo al suelo. Inclusive la caja de chocolates había terminado en el mismo lugar y las flores estaban regadas por la cama. Las sábanas se movían debido a los movimientos sensuales de los jóvenes en el colchón.

Ella suspiró, gimió del placer mientras abrazaba al sirio por el cuello, exigiendo más cercanía.

Altaïr no podía creer que Ezio tenía razón cuando hablaron, pero agradecía eternamente haber metido un par de condones en la mochila, sinceramente lo agradecía. Las sábanas blancas escondían sus cuerpos y la tela rozaba la piel de ambos. El sirio se movía en una danza erótica que lo complacía tanto, y que provocaba más gemidos en la mujer.

Su cabello largo estaba regado entre las almohadas, y su aroma a perfume de vainilla empezaba a mezclarse con el olor varonil del hombre. Sus cuerpos rozaron una vez más, ella gritó su nombre cuando se sintió cerca de alcanzar el éxtasis.

Altaïr cerró los ojos, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella. Era una experiencia mágica, y también maravillosa. Nunca pensó que podía conseguirla, sobre todo con la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón. Su manó fue directo a la pierna izquierda de la mujer, levantándola un poco más, queriendo llegar a ese punto al igual que ella.

Él gimió, un poco menos audible que ella. Sintió sus uñas rasgarles la espalda debido a las embestidas repletas de placer.

\- Altaïr…- El cuerpo de María se tensó. Cerró los ojos disfrutando.

-María…- Altaïr se tensó también, el cuerpo de su amante se volvió más estrecho de lo usual y luego ella gritó su nombre, al mismo tiempo en que él se liberó.

Los dos se besaron cuando se relajaron. Las caricias continuaron y las miradas imploraban una segunda vez.


	14. A Familiar Face

**Capítulo XIV**

**A Familiar Face**

Altaïr sintió los cabellos de María sobre su rostro, provocándole cosquillas en la nariz. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con las prendas en el suelo y las sábanas cubriéndoles a la mitad del cuerpo.

Se mordió los labios, un aire de victoria y orgullo lo cubrió. Respiró profundamente cuando volteó la cara y encontró a María durmiendo plácidamente sobre su brazo.

-María…- Quiso despertarla. Pasó una mano sobre los cabellos castaños de la mujer.

Escuchó la puerta principal de la casa, lo que alarmó al sirio. Después escuchó las voces de una mujer y un hombre, los cuales provenían de los padres de María.

La mujer se despertó cuando el sirio se movió entre las sábanas para alcanzar su ropa y vestirse. – Altaïr…- Ella seguía soñolienta. -¿A dónde vas?.- Lo detuvo del brazo antes de que pudiera sentarse para ponerse la camisa.

-Tus padres…- Ella no entendió debido al estado en que se encontraba.

Escucharon pisadas en el pasillo y eso provocó que el sirio se levantara. María se sentó deprisa y lo abrazó del brazo, sus miradas se encontraron y los ojos de ella parecían decirle que no tenía por qué huir, esto no debía ser un secreto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. -María…hija, es momento de que te…- Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de sorpresa al encontrar a su retoño entre las sábanas con un hombre no grato. -¡María!.-

Altaïr se mostró firme, ocultando el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que aún lo abrazaba.

-¿¡Tu qué haces aquí!?.- Sus ojos se llenaron de furia. -¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hija!?.-

La mujer habló antes que Altaïr. -¡Yo lo invite!.-

-¡Eres una puta!.- El rostro indignado del hombre provocó que María frunciera el ceño.

-¡No soy ninguna puta!.- Ella quiso lanzarse a golpearlo pero Altaïr la detuvo por el mismo abrazo que compartían.

-¡Tu fuiste quien me obligó a estar con Roberto, aunque yo no quería. Yo siempre he amado a Altaïr y quiero estar con él.-

El hombre pasó una mano por su rostro, decepcionado y molesto. -¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡No puedes comparar a Roberto con este árabe!.-

-Roberto me ha estado lastimando desde que salimos, nunca te dije nada…por estúpida.- Ella lo retó con la mirada. -Pero ya no quiero estar callada. Yo amo a Altaïr y voy a estar con él aunque no te parezca!.-

Altaïr los observó a los dos y detuvo al hombre cuando esté se acercó con intenciones de lastimar a su propia hija. -Ni siquiera se le ocurra tocarla.-

El hombre retrocedió cuando el sirio puso una mano en su pecho. -¡Tu no me toques, terrorista!.- Se arregló su camisa formal. -No quiero verte aquí en mi casa, ni en el local de mi esposa. Eres un disgusto de hombre…-

María abrazó con fuerza a Altaïr. -No dejaré que le hables de esa manera.-

El hombre se mordió los labios cuando la escuchó defenderlo. -Tu y yo hablaremos después.- Le dirigió una mirada furiosa al sirio. Luego se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

María se separó de Altaïr. -Lo siento tanto, Altaïr.- María estaba apenada por la discusión y el comportamiento de su padre.

Él sirio la miró y luego la besó con fuerza. María correspondió. Sintió las manos del sirio recorrerle la cintura, dejando caer la sábana blanca que la cubría.

\- Altaïr.- Dijo entre el beso.

-Te amo…y eso es lo único que me importa…- Le dijo cuando se separó.

Ella se sonrojó y se encontró con su mirada brillante, gracias a los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana pudo presenciar sus ojos color miel en su total resplandor. -También te amo.-

-Vístete.- El sirio tomó su ropa y empezó a colocársela. -Nos iremos juntos.-

Ella lo miró confusa. -Pero Altaïr…- Aunque quisiera negarlo, tenía que hablar con su padre.

-Nos iremos…juntos.- Repitió mientras se vestía. Ella se mordió los labios, estar junto a Altaïr era toda una aventura. Aunque no fuera del todo consciente, le gustaba arriesgarse con el sirio.

La mujer fue a su armario para vestirse y cuando ambos se arreglaron, el árabe abrió la ventana y le tendió la mano. -Vámonos.-

La mujer miró la puerta de su habitación, su corazón latía como loco y después tomó la mano del hombre.

Ambos salieron con cuidado, realmente María pudo bajar con ayuda de Altaïr. Ambos rieron debido a la travesura y luego corrieron por el patio de la casa hasta saltar la cerca y correr por las calles de la privada donde vivía.

Sin duda, era un amor de locos.

.

.

.

Ezio respiró profundo. Haber visitado Roma sería una experiencia inolvidable para el florentino. Los turistas hablaban en diversos idiomas que Ezio no podía identificar. El profesor comentaba parte de la historia de la construcción del Coliseo y su función en la antigua Italia. Cristina estaba feliz de compartir estos momentos con su novio. Ella sonrió cuando se tomaron una foto juntos, atesorando los momentos que tendrían como pareja. _Al menos Ezio esperaba que su relación perdurara muchísimos años._

El florentino se preguntó cómo sería escalar el enorme coliseo. Era un gusto raro que compartía con sus hermanos, aunque Desmond apenas estaba aprendiendo ya que, al ser el menor, era más sobreprotegido, sobre todo por su condición psiquiátrica.

Después del tour en el coliseo, fueron al museo local que estaba lleno de pinturas renacentistas, una maravilla, tantos años de historias trazados en óleo con técnicas de pintura casi perfectas.

Comieron Carpaccio con ensalada caprese y un poco de vino de mesa. A decir verdad, a Ezio no le costaba en lo absoluto la comida típica de su país. Después de tantas horas de tour y guías, recibieron su respectiva clase de Italiano, puesto que el profesor quería que sus alumnos no se cohibieran al estar en el país y sentir la pena de arruinarlo con su pronunciación novata.

Cuando el cielo se tornó naranja, Cristina estaba hablando con el profesor, se dieron un par de papeles y después unas ligeras sonrisas. La mujer se acercó a Ezio. -Ya está todo, Ezio.-

El corazón del florentino se detuvo por un instante. -¿Ahora?.-

-¿No hiciste la maleta?.- Ella lo regañó con la mirada. -Te dije que la hicieras desde en la mañana.-

-Sí, sí.- Ezio se rio. -Es sólo que…no creí que nos fuéramos tan rápido.-

-Tenemos que aprovechar el resto de la tarde. Llegaremos casi al anochecer a Florencia, allí nos espera un tío mío.- El florentino asintió. -Trae tus cosas, ya tengo los boletos del autobús.-

Ezio volvió a asentir y subió las escaleras para ir por sus pertenencias.

.

.

.

Ambos enamorados estaban en los asientos del autobús. Cristina estaba tomando de la mano a Ezio y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del hombre. -Gracias por acompañarme, Ezio.-

-No digas eso, estoy encantado de hacerlo, _tesoro_.-

Ella sonrió y lo besó profundamente.

Ezio le prosiguió el beso y una mano fue directo a uno de los senos de la florentina. Cristina se separó, completamente roja por el atrevimiento de su novio. -¡Ezio!.- Le quitó la mano.

-Espero que aunque estemos en casa de tu familia, tenga mi oportunidad de estar contigo.- Le sonrió sensualmente.

-Ah, Ezio.- Ella se rio y luego rodó los ojos. -Tu siempre estás pensando en sexo.-

-Uh.- Ezio le dio un beso en sus cabellos. -Sólo contigo.-

Ella se sonrojó. -Eres un idiota.-

-Así me amas.- La mujer se volvió a reír y entrelazó sus dedos con él.

Ezio sintió la tranquilidad de su compañía, aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso. Le había escrito a Claudia que estaba en Italia, y no estaba seguro de que si eso era una buena idea o no. Estaba dudando de todo en este momento y se preguntaba sí había hecho lo correcto.

Probablemente tendría que comentárselo a Cristina, es decir, ella sabía que tanto él como ella, habían nacido en Florencia. Sin embargo, Ezio no le comentó que una supuesta mujer con la que compartía el apellido, lo estaba buscando.

Dejó que su cuerpo se recargara del asiento y observó por la ventana, el hermoso paisaje natural que recorrían durante su trayecto.

.

.

.

Ezio ayudó a su novia con las maletas. -Ya es todo, _amore_.-

La mujer asintió. -Gracias, Ezio.- Ella caminó con el florentino rumbo a la salida. Las luces afortunadamente lograban iluminar las calles de piedra de Florencia. -Mi tío me dijo que nos esperaba cerca de la Catedral de Santa María del Fiore.-

El florentino asintió y se pusieron en marcha. Las calles estaban repletas de comercios de diferentes ubres. Desde joyería hasta locales de comida italiana. Los aromas de las flores y la comida se mezclaban por el aire de Florencia. Una ciudad repleta de aristas callejeros y turistas que deleitaban la arquitectura renacentista del lugar.

Ezio sintió una punzada en su corazón, estaba impactando de tanta maravilla, y al mismo tiempo tenía una mezcla de sentimientos al regresar a un lugar que no conocía, pero de donde provenía. Muchos misterios se aguardaba Florencia, comenzando por su familia paterna. Estaba inseguro y se sentía solo a pesar de que Cristina lo acompañaba.

Miró hacía la torre más alta de la Catedral, preguntándose cuánto le tomaría escalarla, seguro la vista que tenía sería una de las más impresionantes del mundo. Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando la voz de un hombre le llamó la atención.

-¡Cristina!.- Sonrió feliz de ver a su sobrina.

-¡Tío!.- Ella lo abrazó. -¡Me alegra tanto verte, tío!.- Se separó. -Te presento a Ezio, es mi novio.-

-¡Ah, es un placer Ezio!.- El hombre estrechó su mano con la del florentino. -Espero te sientas como en casa, Florencia es el mejor lugar del mundo.-

Ezio sonrió por cortesía. -Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.-

-Vamos, tu abuela está preparando la cena para recibirlos.- El hombre los guio por las calles. -La casa no está muy lejos.-

Cristina tomó de la mano a su novio y sonrió feliz, dándole seguridad al florentino de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

.

.

.

Connor aguardaba con calma mientras tocaba las finas cuerdas de su guitarra acústica. Hace un par de minutos que Desmond se había ido a casa de Lucy por su fiesta de cumpleaños. La soledad y Connor eran compañeras desde que tiene memoria, pero no mal entiendan, él la disfrutaba y le encantaba tener su propio espacio para sentirse libre.

Escuchó el claxon y observó a su padre en el auto de su hermana Jennifer. Connor lo miró, sin mucho entusiasmo y luego entró a la camioneta.

-Buenas tardes, Connor.- Dijo Haytham.

-Hola.- Connor dejó reposar la guitarra entre su regazo.

Haytham retomó el camino en dirección a la casa de Edward. -¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?.-

-Bien.- Se limitó a responder.

-¿Sólo eso?.-

-No pasó nada fuera de lo normal.-

-Hmn.- Haytham desvió la mirada. -¿Y qué te gustaría hacer este fin de semana?.-

-Bueno, me gustaría acampar otra vez.-

-Jennifer todavía esta sanando de la picazón de abeja que tiene en la pierna.-

-Uh, entonces podemos ir a la playa, estoy seguro de que a mi abuelo le encantará la idea.-

-¿Además de acampar y la playa, no tienes otra idea?.-

Connor lo miró debido a la pregunta. -¿Tu qué sugieres?.-

-¿Qué tal si…vamos a un museo?.- Lo miró. -Leí en el periódico que habrá una exposición de culturas nativas originarias de Estados Unidos.-

Los ojos de Connor brillaron ante la idea. -¿En serio?.- Sonrió gustoso. -Eso suena grandioso.-

-Sí, podemos ir después de comer. El sábado podemos hacer otra cosa y el domingo también.-

-Me parece una buena idea, Haytham.- Connor sonrió.

Haytham lo miró por como lo había llamado. -Por cierto, ¿cómo están tus hermanos?.-

-Están bien, Ezio se fue el miércoles a Italia por su curso. Él y Altaïr arreglaron sus diferencias.-

El británico lo miró. -¿Y qué hay de tu hermano menor?.-

-Bueno, Desmond es tranquilo y está con Altaïr.-

-Ya veo…- Miró de nuevo hacía el camino. -¿No te gustaría viajar a ti también como lo hizo Ezio?.-

-Supongo que sí, Altaïr dijo que nos llevaría a Italia algún día.-

-Puedo conseguirte la pasaporte europeo para que puedas viajar por esos países sin problema.-

-Eso sería cool, aunque quisiera ir con ellos.-

-Bueno, no es algo así de fácil, pero sabes que en Inglaterra siempre serás bienvenido.-

El americano lo miró formándose un enorme silencio entre ambos.

-Estoy comenzando con esos papeles para que puedas venir a visitarme cuando quisieras.-

Connor se limitó a mirar por la ventana, sintiendo las intenciones de su padre, sin embargo, no quería discutir en ese momento.

.

.

.

Altaïr se encontraba en el estrés que todo estudiante pasa al momento de presentar un examen. Con las piernas temblorosas y las manos frías, podía sentir también el sudor frío corriéndole por la cien. Casi brillando la piel de su cara.

Miraba a los lados observando a los demás estudiantes con caras de pánico e implorando que alguien los ayudara en este angustiante momento.

María pudo notar como su ahora novio estaba en una crisis nerviosa y le dedicó una sonrisa para darle calma. Ella sabía que el era lo suficientemente inteligente para pasar el examen, inclusive, de el había aprendido muchas cosas.

Altaïr escuchó los pasos de profesor mientras estaba pasando entre los asientos, pero agradeció el gesto de María y miró de nuevo la hoja. Respiró profundo y sus dedos se afincaron en el lápiz para comenzar a contestar el interminable cuestionario que ponía en duda sus propios pensamientos.

Así fue como avanzó, con el sonido del reloj retumbando en las paredes produciendo eco por tanto silencio. Los estudiantes fueron entregando de uno en uno para retirarse dejando a pocos, entre ellos a Altaïr, dentro del aula.

El sirio estaba llenando las 5 hojas con su perfecta caligrafía. Se sentía seguro de que podía hacerlo, no obstante, no podía ignorar el nudo que se formaba en su estomago producto del estrés.

Cuando el tiempo pasó, se levantó de su asiento notando que el y dos alumnos más eran los últimos que faltaban por entregar. Ignoró por completo su alrededor como para darse cuenta de que ya habían pasados 2 horas de examen y que solo faltaban 5 minutos para entregar, afortunadamente lo ignoró porque si no, estaría el doble de presionado.

Finalmente se acercó a su profesor para entregar el examen. El hombre miró las hojas. Altaïr estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó que lo llamó.

-Bueno, voy a corregirlo de una vez…- Comentó el viejo.

-¿A-Ahora?.- Se sorprendió ante la respuesta pues el examen era largo.

-Sí, así le doy tiempo a los dos estudiantes para acabar. Por favor siéntate.-

Altaïr quería irse en ese momento, pero no le quedaba de otra que obedecer ante la orden de su profesor. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados mirando su pupitre. El no sabía si era peor saber la nota de una vez y salir de eso o quedarse con el enigma y la incertidumbre.

Volvió a escuchar el reloj y los sollozos que provenían de uno de sus compañeros. Inclusive escuchó el mensaje de María diciéndole que lo estaría esperando afuera.

El tiempo pasó, el sirio se limitó a esperar con impaciencia moviendo la pierna derecha con vehemencia, hasta que después de unos 25 minutos más tarde, el profesor lo llamó.

Altaïr se acercó temblando aunque disimulando tal acto.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que observó a un estudiante contestar en las dos caras de la hoja, es impresionante. Creo que puedes ser más conciso pero bueno.-

Altaïr cerró los ojos maldiciéndose internamente.

-Sin embargo, está muy completo. Cada detalle lo abordaste y eso suma puntaje en las preguntas abiertas.-

El viejo respiro profundo. -Es un excelente examen, Altaïr, no esperaba menos de ti. Sigue así, tienes un 10.- El hombre guardó el examen en su portafolio.

Altaïr no lo podía creer, no porque dudara de sus capacidades sino porque todo se sentía tan irreal en ese preciso momento.

-Tenía curiosidad en algunos exámenes, he visto que varios alumnos han estudiado y no eres la excepción. Espero la misma calidad de respuestas en los siguientes parciales. Ya puedes retirarte.-

El sirio seguía tieso, sin embargo, asintió cortésmente. -Gracias profesor, que pase una buena tarde.- Altaïr fue por sus cosas mientras el profesor se quedaba con los dos estudiantes.

Apenas salió del aula, María estaba escuchando música mientras leía un libro titulado. “Las Cruzadas: Una Nueva Historia de las guerras por Tierra Santa “del autor Thomas Asbridge

Cuando la mujer notó su presencia, se levantó guardando el libro y quitándose los audífonos. – Altaïr…tardaste un montón…¿qué tal te fue?. Saque 9. Eso fue un alivio…¿no crees?.-

El sirio se acercó y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. -María…¡Me fue de maravilla!.-

La mujer se sonrojó y lo miró. -¡Te lo dije!. Te iba a ir muy bien, Altaïr.- Ella le sonrió.

Ambos jóvenes compartieron un beso ardiente en el pasillo entre aquel abrazo cálido y reconfortante.

Altaïr se separó para mirarla. -No tienes ni idea…ah…el peso se ha caído de mis hombros.- Dijo con una leve risa. -Finalmente salí de ese estresante examen…-

-¡Tienes que contarme los detalles de lo que te dijo el profesor!.- Ella buscó su monedero. -Ven, vamos a comer algo. Yo invito.-

-Lo lamento María, pero no te dejare pagar.-

-Ahg…- Ella lo miró. -Eres un necio. Muy bien…¿Qué tal mitad y mitad?.-

El sirio sonrió. -Aceptaré…y sólo porque no vas a dejar de insistir…-

Ella le dio un beso corto en sus labios. -Eso define nuestra relación…¿no crees?.-

Altaïr se sonrojó notablemente y después le tomó de su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y caminó por el pasillo. Podía sentir la calma y la buena compañía después de un momento tan estresante para el, al menos algo…finalmente había salido mejor de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

Ezio dejó su maleta en la habitación de huéspedes que le habían prestado. La cena con la abuela y los tíos de Cristina fue espectacular. Su cuerpo se relajó cuando se dio un baño con agua caliente y se cambió. Se colocó su loción por el cuello y luego miró el collar que Connor le había regalado. Sonrió ligeramente y se lo colocó.

Observo su cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, sintiendo los detalles que Connor había hecho a mano en el collar. Los extrañaba, le gustaría poder compartir estos momentos con ellos.

-Ezio.- Cristina tocó la puerta. -Vamos a salir. ¿Quieres venir?.-

-Sí.- Ezio se volvió a colocar su sudadera y salió de la habitación.

El tío de Cristina estuvo hablando sobre los recientes cambios políticos en la ciudad, al parecer estaba molesto con el exceso de turistas que Florencia recibía a diario. Cristina estuvo comentando de la cena maravillosa que su abuela había preparado y de su vida en Estados Unidos.

Ezio se detuvo cuando observó un par de máscaras pintadas a mano, le hizo recordar a Connor.

-¿Qué estás viendo?.- Cristina se acercó y tomó un antifaz con detalles dorados. -Esté está muy lindo.-

El florentino se colocó una parecida a un payaso. -¿Qué tal este?.-

Ella se rio. -Te ves ridículo, Ezio.-

El florentino se quitó la máscara y le dio un beso en los labios. - _Ti amo_.-

La mujer se sonrojó. -Yo también te amo, Ezio.-

Un hombre volteó, traía un par de bolsas en la mano y su hermano menor lo acompañaba con otras más. Escuchar aquel nombre no era común en Italia. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando presencio la escena de una pareja joven besándose en el puesto de las máscaras y antifaces.

Quiso acercarse a preguntar, pero escuchó que otro hombre los llamó.

-¿Todo está bien, Federico?.- Preguntó el menor.

El mayor asintió y siguió con la vista a Ezio, un hombre que estaba casi a su estatura. -Vamos a casa, Petruccio.-

Ezio y Cristina siguieron disfrutando de la noche mágica entre las calles de Florencia. El espectáculo callejero de los artistas los cautivo por su impresionante juego de luces y colores.

El tío de Cristina los dejó para que la pareja pudiera disfrutar de una velada romántica.

Cristina se rio ante los chistes estúpidos de su novio. -Eres un completo tonto.-

El florentino la abrazó de lado para acercarla más a su cuerpo. -Tenías razón, Cristina. Florencia es hermosa.-

La mujer asintió. -Lo es.-

-Casi tan hermosa como tu.- Le sonrió como todo un galán.

-Ezio, tu nunca cambias.- Lo besó en los labios.

-¿Crees que tu familia ya esté dormida?.-

-Ezio…-

El florentino sonrió de lado mientras se acercaban a la casa de la mujer.

.

.

.

Altaïr se estiró en cuanto había entrado al departamento. Cerró la puerta con llave y dejo sus cosas en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Y bien?.- Dijo la voz masculina de su amigo. -¿Qué tal el estudio?.-

-¡Fue lo mejor!.- Exclamó el sirio.

Malik se rio. -Así que el novicio subió de rango.-

-María le dijo a sus padres que terminaría con su novio y…estaría conmigo.-

-¿Entonces es oficial?.-

La sonrisa ladina del sirio confirmó las sospechas de Malik. -Woah…-

Desmond salió de su habitación con la pijama puesta. –¡Altaïr!.-

-¡Desmond!.- El sirio se agachó cuando Desmond corrió hacía él y lo cargó. -¿Te haz estado portando bien?.-

-Totalmente.- Rodeó el cuello del sirio con sus brazos. -Te extrañé.-

Malik sonrió con nostalgia al verlos, aunque Kadar y él no tuvieran tanta diferencia de edad, si podía recordar vagamente cuando Kadar se ponía sentimental con su hermano.

-Yo también, Desmond.- Le sonrió. -¿Te gustaría salir mañana a comer un helado?.-

El neoyorkino asintió. -¿Podemos invitar a Malik?.-

-Claro que sí.-

-Altaïr…-

-Hablé con María hoy.- El sirio lo miró fijamente. -Le hablé de ti.-

El cuerpo de Malik se erizó. -Le pregunté si podías trabajar en su local, en el área de carga, donde nadie pudiera verte. Al menos temporalmente, mientras me encargo de arreglar tus papeles.-

-Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo.- Contestó el otro sirio.

-Quiero hacerlo.- Bajó a Desmond y lo agitó de sus cabellos castaños. -Me dijo que estaba bien, así que empezaras cuando Ezio regrese de Italia.-

-¿Estás seguro de esto?.-

-Sí, María es de confianza.-

-No quiero meter en problemas a tu novia.-

-¿¡Tienes novia!?.- Desmond se aferró al pantalón del sirio. -¡No! ¡Altaïr! ¡No quiero que me dejes por ella!.- Hizo un puchero.

-No te preocupes, Malik.- Luego miró a Desmond. -Nunca lo haría, Desmond.- Le sonrió.

El neoyorkino lo abrazó de una pierna. -No quiero dormir solo hoy.-

El sirio volvió a cargarlo al observar su rostro arrugado, lleno de tristeza. -Entonces vamos a dormir juntos.-

Malik volvió a sonreír. Parecían hermanos gemelos debido a sus facciones similares.

.

.

.

-¡Claro que no!..- Gritó Edward.

-¡Papá cálmate!.- Gritó Jennifer ahora.

Haytham lo confrontaba con la mirada. -Te guste o no, ya está en proceso.-

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?.- Edward lanzó un par de cosas de la mesa.

-Lo hago por el bien de Connor.-

-Puras patrañas.- Edward lo señaló acusadoramente. -No haz hecho nada bien desde que has llegado, esta no es la manera de ganarte el amor, la confianza y el respeto de tu hijo.-

-Sé que no estás de acuerdo con mis métodos, pero Connor no puede seguir viviendo con todos esos jóvenes, no es sano.-

-¿Qué vas a saber tu?.- Edward negó con la cabeza. -Esos chicos han pasado por momentos muy duros y lo que los ha mantenido adelante ha sido que se tienen mutuamente.-

-Papá, Haytham tiene razón. Connor necesita conocer otras cosas, cuando sea grande, no será capaz de formar su propia vida. Todos ellos han estado repitiendo patrones.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!.-

-Esto no se va a discutir, papá.- Haytham lo confrontó.

Edward se secó el sudor de la frente. -Eres un estúpido, una decepción. Creí que venias a conocer a tu hijo, no a secuestrarlo.-

-Esto no es ningún secuestro, papá.- Aclaró Haytham. -Quiero que Connor venga conmigo.-

-Mañana Haytham y yo lo llevaremos con el abogado, para que puedan sacar los papeles de Connor y obtenga su pasaporte Europeo.-

-Puras mentiras.- Volvió a repetir. -¿Creen que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de lo que quieren hacer?.- Los miró acusadoramente.

-Sé que quieres irte con Connor, sé que lo quieres engañar diciéndole todo eso. Seguramente una trabajadora social le hará un montón de preguntas y buscará la forma de quitárselo a Altaïr y sus hermanos.-

-Papá, eso no es así.- Dijo Jennifer.

-Claro que es así, nadie piensa en esos muchachos, ustedes solo ven su propio beneficio. Connor está feliz con sus hermanos en su casa, no entiendo porque deben seguir imponiéndole cosas de las cuales él no está de acuerdo.-

-Como dije, no se discute. Saldré con Connor mañana temprano para que me acompañe con el abogado. Jennifer nos estará esperando allí.-

Edward lanzó el perchero de la sala. -Eres un idiota.-

Connor siguió escuchando los insultos de su abuelo hacía su hijo. Retrocedió hasta ocultarse en la pared del patio. Odiaba escuchar a su familia discutir por las razones que fueran.

Miró los folletos del museo al que habían ido, lo que le hizo recordar lo que guardaba en su mochila. Caminó hasta la tienda de campaña que estaba en el patio y entró para luego cerrarla.

Buscó dentro de su mochila el libro que había recuperado de las cosas de su madre y después sacó la carta con la dirección del hombre que estaba en la fotografía con su mamá. Luego miró los folletos que traía en la mano.

Él no quería ir a ningún lado con su padre y estaba seguro de que las sospechas de Edward serían ciertas. Connor no sabía mentir, y seguramente la trabajadora social estaba pagada por su padre. Buscarían cualquier forma para que separarlo de sus hermanos, lo que entristecía enormemente al americano.

El muchacho suspiró, lo guardó todo en la mochila y luego se recostó en la bolsa de dormir. ¿Qué haría ahora?.


	15. High-Stakes Negotiations

**Capítulo XV**

**High-Stakes Negotiations**

No pudo evitarlo y se arrepintió cuando sintió el aire muy fuerte en su cara.

¿Hace cuánto no lo hacía? Probablemente hace años. Debió considerarlo mejor puesto que era muy arriesgado y seguramente estaba prohibido.

Su cuerpo se relajó después cuando dio un último salto hacía el próximo techo y presenció las casas que componían la hermosa ciudad de Florencia, más alejada estaba la hermosa Catedral de Santa María del Fiore.

Respiró profundo y luego se sentó en el tejado, dejando que sus piernas se balancearan al estar en la orilla del techo.

Tomó una foto con su teléfono y después se tomó una fotografía así mismo para enviársela a su hermano mayor, lo más seguro es que le diría que estaba loco por intentar maniobras tan peligrosas, sin embargo, no tenía derecho de reclamarle cuando había sido Altaïr quien le había enseñado a trepar muros y correr por lugares arriesgados.

Escuchó un mensaje y leyó la conversación de la mujer que lo había contactado días atrás.

_“Hola Ezio”_

El florentino se mordió los labios y respondió _._

_“Hola Claudia”_

_“Ayer no pude contestarte, pero me alegra que estés aquí en Florencia. Le comenté a mis hermanos y están emocionados por tu visita inesperada aquí. Me preguntaba sí podríamos visitarte”_

El florentino hizo una pausa mientras leía el mensaje, no quería involucrar a Cristina en este asunto, aunque todavía tenía que decirle lo que pasaba, ella no era responsable de este embrollo familiar.

_“Mejor dame tu dirección y yo iré a visitarlos”._

El italiano respiró profundo, sus dedos sudaban y hasta empezó a sentir calor pese al enorme viento que soplaba entre los tejados.

La mujer envió la dirección de su casa y luego el florentino guardó el teléfono en los bolsillos de su sudadera blanca. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, era algo muy peligroso.

Se mordió los labios nuevamente y luego se levantó para regresar a la casa de Cristina.

Una vez que había llegado, Cristina se estaba arreglando para salir de compras con su abuela, harían el almuerzo juntas y eso la tenía muy contenta.

Ezio entró sin tocar y eso asustó a la joven. -¡Ezio!.- La mujer le lanzó una almohada.

- _Mi scusi amore_.- Ezio esquivó la almohada y luego la recogió para ponerla en su lugar. -Oye, Cristina…quería decirte algo.-

La mujer se colocó el collar de oro que su novio le había regalado y después lo miró. -¿Qué sucede?.-

-Hace unos días he estado hablando con una mujer llamada Claudia, Claudia Auditore.-

Cristina lo miró sorprendida, y esperó a que el florentino terminara de hablar

-Ella dijo que había oído mi nombre varias veces y sus hermanos tienen muchas ganas de conocerme. Le…dije que estaba aquí en Italia, justamente en Florencia. Donde ellos viven.- La miró fijamente. -No sé qué hacer, les dije que los visitaría, aunque no estoy seguro. No sé si ellos realmente quieran conocerme o…sí las cosas saldrán bien.-

La mujer se acercó y lo tomó de las manos entrelazando sus dedos con él. -¿Crees que se trate de tu otra familia?.-

-Quiero pensar que sí…-

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?.-

-No lo sé.- Bajó su cabeza.

-Creo que deberías darles una oportunidad, Ezio.- Ella le sonrió para darle confianza. -Pueden suceder cosas malas o pueden suceder cosas buenas, pero no lo sabrás sino lo intentas.-

El florentino la miró fijamente. -¿Crees que sea buena idea?.-

La mujer se mordió los labios. -Tu eres muy valiente, Ezio…- Ella volvió a sonreír. -Sé que sí algo no te gusta, lo harás saber. Sé que tienes miedo porque todo esto es nuevo, sin embargo, también sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerles, así como ellos a ti.-

El florentino asintió, eso era muy cierto.

-Antes me decías que querías conocer todo lo había pasado cuando habías nacido, quizás esta es la oportunidad para contestar todas esas dudas.-

El florentino volvió a asentir y luego la besó en los labios.

-Gracias, _amore_.-

-Estaré para ti, Ezio, para lo que necesites. Avísame cuando irás con ellos…-

El florentino asintió. -Quiero…hablar con Altaïr antes de tomar la decisión final.-

La mujer asintió y se separó del florentino cuando caminó para salir de la habitación de la pelinegra.

Ezio entró a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue prender la computadora para contactarse con su hermano.

Justo había leído el mensaje que respondía a las imágenes que le había enviado.

_“Por favor, no te vayas a caer. Si te golpeas la cabeza quedarás más idiota.”_

El florentino sonrió ligeramente y escribió. _“Altaïr, me he contactado con mi supuesta familia aquí en Florencia hace un par de días.”_

Sus dedos se detuvieron, pensando en lo que estaba escribiendo. _“Les dije que estaba aquí en Florencia.”_

No pudo continuar escribiendo, una prensión emergía de su interior, su mente estaba pasando por muchas dudas en el momento. Estaba inseguro y temeroso, pensando en todos los posibles escenarios que podía enfrentar, inclusive pensó que lo mejor sería…alejarse de todo y fingir que nada pasaba, luego escuchó que habían respondido.

_“Hola Ezio.”_

Los ojos del florentino esperaban impacientes la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

_“¿Estás bien?.”_

El florentino suspiró y bajó la cabeza para responder un simple y cortante. _“No.”_

_“Está bien.”_ Volvió a responder el sirio. _“Está bien tener miedo.”_

El italiano se rio sin ganas, recordando las palabras que le había dedicado a Desmond hace días atrás.

_“No sé qué estoy haciendo, Altaïr. No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto.”_

_“Nunca lo sabrás.”_ Ezio se mordió los labios, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin haberse percatado.

_“Siempre tendremos la duda de lo que estamos haciendo. Lo único que sabemos, es que no sabemos nada.”_

_“No te pongas filosófico.”_ Bromeó el italiano.

_“A lo que me refiero, Ezio. Es que siempre tendremos la duda de lo que hagamos, nunca estaremos seguros de lo que hacemos en nuestras vidas, pero experimentar es lo que nos da la fortaleza para seguir adelante.”_

Ezio se quedó pensativo con los dedos sobre los botones del teclado.

_“Sé que tienes muchas dudas. Sé que debes estar nervioso por conocer a esas personas de las cuales no sabes nada. Si realmente quieres descubrir la verdad y saciar tu curiosidad, entonces adelante. Sólo debes ser precavido, expectante a lo que pueda pasar, quiero que te cuides mucho y si sientes que tu integridad peligra o no estás cómodo con lo que sucede a tu alrededor, entonces vete de ahí.”_

El florentino asintió, como si Altaïr se lo estuviera diciendo de frente.

_“Me gustaría poder estar ahí para ti, en estos momentos. Pero, en un futuro no siempre estaré físicamente para ayudarte, tendrás que forjar tu propio camino en base a las decisiones que tomes. Las decisiones tienen repercusiones que pueden ser positivas y negativas y afrontarlas es lo que nos hace maduros y sabios.”_

El florentino soltó más lágrimas.

_“Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, Ezio. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has aprendido de tus errores y seguirás aprendiendo de ellos. Sea lo que sea que pase, te amaré incondicionalmente como mi hermano.”_

Ezio no aguantó y sollozó ahogadamente cuando leyó el mensaje. Su cuerpo se relajó por un instante con las palabras reconfortantes del sirio. Tenía toda la razón y a veces se preguntaba como Altaïr podía saber tanto. Lo admiraba a más no poder y deseaba que cuando tuviera su edad, fuera tan sabio como él lo era.

_“Gracias.”_ Logró responder a duras penas.

_“Cuídate, avísame cualquier cosa.”_ Fue el último mensaje de parte del sirio.

Ezio se mordió los labios y luego cerró la tapa de la computadora portátil. Respiró profundo y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

.

.

.

Altaïr estaba sacando un par de cuentas con la calculadora, anotando las sumatorias en una libreta donde tenía organizadas sus deudas, facturas y futuros pagos. Soltó un gran suspiro al darse cuenta de que lo más caro sería el tratamiento médico de su hermano menor, el cual necesitaba arreglar urgentemente.

No escuchó los pasos de dicho pequeño hasta que observó que habían dejado un plato frente a él con un sándwich de jamón y queso.

Altaïr alzó la mirada.

-Siempre te ves tan preocupado, Altaïr.- Dijo Desmond. -Así que pensé en hacerte un sándwich…porque ¿a quién no le alegra comer?.- Luego se rio.

Altaïr sonrió levemente. -Gracias, Desmond.-

El neoyorkino miró la libreta con curiosidad. -¿Qué estás haciendo?.-

El sirio cerró rápidamente la libreta. -No es nada que deba preocuparte.-

-¿Son las cuentas?.- Dijo con inocencia. -A veces Ezio dice que te quedas muy estresado por eso…-

Altaïr se quedó en silencio por un lapso de breves segundos, realmente era difícil ocultarle las cosas a su hermano menor pero su inocencia brillaba en todo. -Sí, Desmond…es complicado.-

-Ah…- Desmond chasqueó los dedos cuando una idea le vino a la mente. -Tengo una idea, espérame aquí.-

Altaïr iba a responder, pero su hermanito fue más rápido en ir a su habitación para regresar con una caja pequeña donde guardaba chocolates y ahora la usaba para otra cosa.

-¿Qué tienes allí?.- Preguntó el sirio con curiosidad.

Desmond abrió la caja para mostrarle sus ahorros, entre monedas y billetes arrugados, inclusive pegados con cinta adhesiva de lo deteriorados que estaban. -¡Taran!.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Altaïr parpadeo varias veces. -¿Dónde conseguiste esto?.-

-Son mis ahorros.- Contestó el neoyorkino.

-Oh, Desmond…eso no es necesario, ese dinero es para que te compres lo que tú quieras.-

-Si pero, quiero dártelo.- Desmond acercó más la caja a él. -No es mucho pero puede ayudar…así aliviana un poco la carga y no te estresarías tanto…- Volvió a sonreír.

Altaïr soltó una pequeña sonrisa, pero le movió los cabellos a Desmond. -Eres un chico muy bueno, Desmond.-

-A veces me gustaría hacer más cosas por ti, Altaïr.- Desmond desvió la mirada. -Siempre estás preocupado por nosotros…y me siento culpable de que no puedas divertirte porque me tienes que estar cuidando…a veces dejas que Ezio salga con sus amigos y Connor tiene a su abuelo, pero tu y yo siempre estamos solos…y…siento que no tienes más elección.-

-No digas eso, me encanta estar contigo.-

Desmond lo miró. -Si fuera como tu…si fuera como los demás…quizás tendrías más libertad para hacer otras cosas, no sé…a veces pienso que están todos estancados por mi culpa.-

El sirio lo acercó a él para darle un fuerte abrazo. -No digas tonterías, Desmond. Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado a todos.-

El pequeño también lo abrazó, gustoso de compartir un momento tierno con su hermano mayor. 

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque?. Ayer te dije que iríamos a comer helado.- El sirio le sonrió cuando se separó del abrazo.

-¡Ah!. ¡Hay que llevar a Malik!.- Gritó el más joven.

Altaïr se rio levemente. -Ve y tráelo.- El sirio se levantó para luego llevarse el sándwich a la boca y caminar buscando las llaves de su departamento en lo que Desmond fue corriendo por el otro sirio.

El pequeño no tardó mucho en regresar con Malik agarrados de la mano, estaba muy emocionado por salir aunque sea un breve momento con ambos árabes.

-¿A dónde vamos?.-

-Iremos a dar un paseo.-

-¿Estás seguro?.-

-Sí, además te hace falta…- Altaïr salió con ambos y se dirigieron a las calles.

Altaïr caminaba a lado de Malik, era un momento agradable para salir a estirar las piernas y disfrutar de la caótica ciudad de Nueva York.

-Hace tiempo que…no hacíamos algo juntos.-

-No tengo esas preferencias, Altaïr.- Dijo en broma.

Altaïr rodó los ojos. -No me refería a eso…-

-Lo sé, sólo te estoy molestando. Ese siempre ha sido mi pasatiempo favorito.- Malik se rio.

Altaïr le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña que luego se desvaneció para guardar silencio. En eso, recibió un mensaje de María, el cual respondió para volverse a meter en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos, dilo ya.- Dijo Malik después de aquel silencio sepulcral.

-¿De qué hablas?.- Respondió Altaïr

-No puedes engañarme, algo te preocupa. Cuando estás muy silencioso es que estás pensando en algo y no dejas de darle vueltas.-

Altaïr desvió la mirada. -Parece que no he cambiado mucho en ese aspecto.-

-Uh…eres un gran hombre, Altaïr. Claro que haz cambiado para bien.-

-¿En serio lo crees?. A veces creo que me falta mucho por crecer.-

-Bueno, eso es normal.- Malik dio una pausa. -Pero parece que lo dices por algo en especial. ¿Qué pasa?.-

-No es nada, bueno, en realidad son muchas cosas pero…he estado pensando en Ezio. Estoy un poco preocupado por el.-

-¿Por qué?. ¿Paso algo malo en Italia?.-

-No, es…- Altaïr suspiró. -Me enorgullece saber que esta madurando, habíamos tenido problemas antes…pareciera que nunca se iban a arreglar pero al mismo tiempo, a pesar de lo enorgullecido que estoy por el…me preocupa.- El sirio negó para sí mismo. -Supongo que nunca dejaré de verlo como mi hermano menor…como alguien a quien debo proteger siempre…-

Malik guardó silencio.

-Esta solo en un País nuevo y…su familia paterna lo contactó, en verdad espero que algo bueno salga en todo esto porque se lo merece. Siempre lo predispuse a cuidar a Desmond y Connor porque lo necesitaba y…creo que pienso que lo asfixio en todo momento…-

-Ezio se ve como una persona muy familiar, expresa más fácilmente lo que siente por los que quiere y estoy seguro de que no guardaría secretos contigo, por eso te ha dicho todas esas cosas y ha buscado sabios consejos en ti.- Comentó Malik.

-Sí…- Altaïr luego miró a Desmond cuando se habían detenido en un parque cerca del complejo de edificios donde Vivian. Era tan energético y no temía hablar con personas desconocidas de su edad. Se había trepado a los juegos para niños y ya estaba riéndose entre sus chistes tontos y anécdotas graciosas.

-Sólo quiero que cada uno de ellos sea feliz…- Soltó finalmente.

Malik lo miró. -Lo estás haciendo bien, Altaïr…- Respondió para eliminar cualquier duda en el.

El sirio le sonrió levemente y escuchó la voz de una mujer que se acercaba a ellos. -Oh, mira. Es María.-

Malik se tensó y volteó cuando la mujer sonrió en forma de saludo.

-Hola chicos…veo que se están divirtiendo a lo grande.-

-María, es el Malik, Malik…ella es María, mi novia.- Dijo con orgullo.

-Ah, María…que pésimo error haz cometido…-

La británica se rio. -Es un placer, Malik. Altaïr me ha comentado mucho acerca de ti.-

Altaïr le había arrojado una mirada poco amistosa a su amigo pero después miró a la mujer.

-Sé que las cosas deben ser muy complicadas desde tu posición, pero eres bienvenido a mi café cuando quieras. Altaïr y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos para que salgas adelante.-

Malik sonrió levemente. -Gracias…en verdad estoy muy agradecido…-

-No hay que agradecer, ya eres parte de la familia.-

-Esta desastrosa familia.- Comentó Altaïr.

María se sentó en la banqueta que rodeaba el camellón de tierra y Malik la acompañó. -Y bueno, cuéntame de ti.-

-¿Por dónde empezar?.- Comentó Malik. -Bueno, no creo que mis anécdotas sean dignas de contar pero…supongo que sería un buen comienzo ¿no?.-

-Yo también quiero escuchar.- Altaïr se acercó a ambos aunque no se sentó ya que volteaba una que otra vez hacia los juegos para niños donde su hermano estaba.

Desmond por su parte estaba entretenido escalando la casita hasta que pudo observar todo su alrededor como una pequeña atalaya. Por un momento, escuchó la voz de una mujer y miró a su izquierda notando a esa misma entidad que lo estaba llamando nuevamente.

Su cuerpo se congeló por un par de segundos, ella no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos amarillentos que se clavaban en su frágil cuerpo.

Mas atrás de ese ente femenino, pudo divisar un vehículo que estaba estacionado cerca de la orilla. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con ojos más claros pero la distancia era tan grande como para identificar de quién se trataba, lo cierto era que parecía ser un hombre cuyas canas estaban comenzando a aparecer en su cabellera.

Desmond sintió un mal presentimiento y su mano derecha fue hasta la capucha de su sudadera para colocársela y voltearse lentamente. El aliento se le escapó de su boca y el ritmo de su corazón no era normal.

Caminó lento por el pequeño puente que conectaba a la otra estructura deslizando su mano por la cuerda rasposa hasta que saltó del susto cuando alguien le habló.

Altaïr se sorprendió por la reacción de su hermano. -¿Estás bien?. No quise asustarte…pero te estuve llamando y no respondías.-

Desmond se llevó una mano al pecho y asintió. -Si, lo siento…me distraje.-

Altaïr miró hacía el horizonte. –¿Qué estabas viendo?.- Preguntó con curiosidad aunque notable preocupación.

-N-Nada…- Desmond tragó saliva. -No era…nada.-

Altaïr volvió a mirarlo. -Ven, vamos por un helado…- El sirio le tomó su pequeña mano para ayudarlo a bajarse y caminar con el.

Desmond no dijo nada mientras era guiado por su hermano mayor pero su curiosidad pudo más y giró la cara lentamente para mirar si el ente o el auto seguían allí y ninguno de los dos estaba.

.

.

.

Connor frunció el ceño y entró a regañadientes al auto.

-Deja de poner esa cara, sólo será un par de horas.-

-Dijiste que haríamos algo divertido el sábado, no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir con tu amigo hasta allá.-

-Es algo urgente.-

El auto arrancó dejando a Haytham y Connor en un infernal silencio.

Connor movió las piernas ansiosamente, en ningún momento había dejado su mochila y su guitarra. -¿Y a qué iremos?.-

-Necesito que vayas para que puedas firmar un par de papeles que necesito.-

-¿Es lo que habías mencionado ayer?.-

-Así es, Connor.-

-No quiero ir contigo a Inglaterra.- Connor lo confrontó.

Haytham se aclaró la garganta, buscando ignorar las palabras de su hijo único.

-Haytham.- Connor habló más fuerte. -No quiero ir contigo a Inglaterra.-

-Connor, está bien sino quieres ir, pero tenemos que hacer esto por cualquier cosa. Eres menor de edad y eres mi responsabilidad, aunque no quisieras venir conmigo, si algo te pasara y tuviera que sacarte del país, esto sólo hará más fáciles las cosas.- Le habló claro y muy frío.

-¿Y por qué me iría del país?.- Preguntó molesto.

-Porque nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar, deja de reprochar mis decisiones, lo hago por tu bien.-

-Eso no es cierto, sólo quieres alejarme de mis hermanos.-

-No digas mentiras.-

-No son mentiras, lo escuché todo ayer. No entiendo por qué odian tanto a mis hermanos, ellos son buenos y yo soy feliz con ellos.-

-No eres la responsabilidad de ninguno de ellos, ni tampoco ellos son tu responsabilidad. Entiendo que te quieras quedar en tu país natal, pero por tu bien, tienes que madurar y crecer en otro ambiente. Ellos también harán sus propias vidas.-

Connor se volteó molesto con la guitarra entre sus manos. -Mejor no hubieras venido.-

Haytham lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Era mejor cuando no estabas, ni siquiera me importaba quién eras. Mi abuelo siempre ha estado para mí, y siempre ha integrado a mis hermanos en todo lo que hagamos. Luego apareces tu y crees tener derecho sobre mi cuando nunca lo has tenido.- Connor bajó la mirada. -No sabes cómo te desprecio.-

Haytham frunció el ceño. -Eres igual a tu madre.-

-No digas ni una palabra sobre ella…- Lo miró. -Tu la abandonaste.-

Haytham se quedó en silencio, sus manos se tensaron en el volante y siguió conduciendo.

El trayecto fue muy lento y Haytham maldijo cuando el auto le avisó que quedaba muy poco tanque de gasolina.

-Voy a llenar el tanque, espérame aquí.- Haytham se estacionó y luego salió del auto para avisarle al hombre que llenara el tanque.

Connor estaba apoyando su cabeza de la ventana, mirando la carretera. Su corazón se sentía vacío, pareciera que traicionaba a sus hermanos. No tenía manera de contactar a su hermano o su abuelo. Se rehusaba rotundamente a lo que su padre le pidiera. Justo sus ojos color chocolate observaron una camioneta que contenía varios lechones en la parte trasera.

Connor se mordió los labios y miró dentro de su mochila semiabierta que se encontraba en sus piernas.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero él no quería ir con su padre. Miró hacía atrás y lo observó hablando con el muchacho que llenaba el tanque.

Connor cerró la mochila y se la colgó en el hombro derecho, tomó la guitarra con fuerza y luego salió del auto.

-Iré al baño.-

Haytham pareció no haberlo escuchado, ya que estaba discutiendo con el joven empleado de la gasolinera.

Connor caminó hacía los baños públicos. Cada paso que daba se planteaba la misma opción una y otra vez en su mente. Honestamente, era una idiotez.

Haytham le pagó finalmente al joven y luego entró al auto. -Listo, ya está.- Sintió el silencio y miró hacía su lado notando que no había nadie.

-¿Connor?.- Miró a todos lados y luego salió del auto. -¿¡Connor!?.-

No encontraba a su hijo por ningún lado, le dijo al joven de la gasolinera que aguantara su auto y luego entró a la pequeña tienda de comestibles. Buscó por todos los anaqueles y le preguntó a la cajera sí lo había visto.

El británico salió de la tienda y entró a los baños, no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡CONNOR!.- Haytham se quedó parado en medio de la gasolinera, con su respiración agitada, y sus ojos como los de un águila buscando a su cría.

La camioneta de los lechones avanzó, el señor que la manejaba fumaba mientras salía del lugar y se puso en camino.

Connor guardaba todo el silencio que podía, abrazó con fuerza la guitarra acústica y luego miró a través de los lechones a su padre.

Se mordió los labios y sintió que uno de los animales le lamió la mejilla buscando atención.

Connor miró al lechón. -Oh, amigo…no sé qué he hecho.-

.

.

.

Ezio estaba lavando los platos después del exquisito almuerzo que Cristina y su abuela habían preparado. -Estaba delicioso, _amore_.-

Ella le sonrió mientras acomodaba los platos secos. -Me alegra que te gustara.-

Lo único que se escuchaba en la cocina, era el chocar de los vasos y cubiertos mientras Ezio lavaba.

-Ezio…¿qué decidiste?.- Habló finalmente la mujer.

El pecho del florentino empezó a arder. -Decidí que…quisiera ir a verlos.-

La mujer asintió y le pasó el trapo para que el florentino pudiera secarse las manos húmedas.

-Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con esta dirección.- El florentino le mostró la dirección por el teléfono.

El rostro de la mujer hizo que Ezio se alarmara. -¿Qué pasa?.-

Ella rio por lo bajo. -Ellos viven a dos cuadras de aquí.-

-Oh…-

-¿Cuándo piensas visitarlos?.-

El italiano puso una cara pensativa. -Aún no lo sé…quizás mañana.-

-Está bien.- Ella le sonrió. -Sólo avísales, todo saldrá bien.-

El florentino le sonrió y la besó de la frente. -Gracias, Cristina.-

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy tratando de hacer este fanfiction en inglés para los que no sepan en español, pero originalmente voy a terminar de publicarlo en mi lengua materna ya que es difícil encontrar fanfictions en español de esta saga. Anyway, muchas gracias por los comentarios y kudos. Sus críticas son bien recibidas.


End file.
